THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!
by Taiyou no Akashi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berumur 15 thn. Hacker jenius yg sudah lama berada di dunia hitam. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berumur 23 thn. Inspektur kepolisian yg di buang oleh keluarganya. Keduanya bertemu dlm sebuah kasus. Lalu apa yg akan terjadi pd keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Shi: **Yaha…! Yaha…! *ikutan gaya Yoichi, tapi versi ancur –shoot–* Fic pertama Shi akhirnya kelar juga. Baru tadi pagi bikin, untung bisa kelar sekarang. Hehehe *nyengir kuda*. Btw, cerita di fic ini adalah murni spontanitas. Jadi maafkanlah jika ada kata-kata salah ketik, bahasa nggak nyambung,dll. Fic ini bisa tercipta gara-gara ide Shi buat bikin fic SasuNaru yang agak romance mentok! Sungguh menyedihkan deh saya *pundung*. Tapi nggak apa, asal satu fic bisa selesai, Shi ikhlas. Selamat membaca para readers! Jangan lupa review atau flame yang membangun yah… *sujud-sujud gaje*

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Shi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai Shi kembaliin. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi b(^o^)d

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan laennya)

**Rating:** T ato M ya… Karena ada adegan kekerasannya mungkin M aja. Arrgghh! *frustasi* ratingnya tentuin sendiri deh *readers sweatdrop*

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Fantasy/Police/Psychology/dll

**Warning: **Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, Yaoi *mungkin*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan, agak psycho, dll.

**Yang nggak tahan dan nggak suka boleh meninggalkan tempat ini secara teratur!**

**Summary: **"TURUN KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO ATAU KAU KUTEMBAK!" gelegar sang Orochimaru. Naruto bergeming sedikit mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Kemudian dia menatap mata pria ular itu lalu berkata dengan seringai setan yang menghiasi wajah malaikatnya, "Anda tahu Orochimaru-sama... Aku lebih memilih jatuh dari ketinggian lalu mati ketimbang harus mati ditembak oleh anda."

Orochimaru membeku mendengar jawaban gila Naruto. Sebelum Orochimaru sempat merespon kalimat gila Naruto barusan, Naruto malah meluncurkan kalimat gila lagi, "Orochimaru-sama... Sayang sekali saya saat ini tidak bisa membawa anda pergi ke neraka bersama saya. Tapi tidak apa-apa... Toh cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan bertemu juga di neraka. Jika saat itu tiba, berdoalah pada Tuhan agar dosa-dosamu di ampuni olehNya."

"Selamat tinggal Orochimaru! Kelak kita akan bertemu di neraka!" Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Orochimaru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _horror. _Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu melakukan gerakan merebahkan diri diatas gedung bertingkat itu. Jika aktivitas ini dilakukan diatas kasur, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa tubuh Naruto akan segera berciuman dengan kasur. Tapi bisa dibayangkan jika aktivitas ini dilakukan diatas gedung bertingkat 50? Tentu saja tidak perlu menggunakan imanjinasi pun orang lain pasti tahu kelanjutan peristiwa ini. Naruto sempat merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara sebelum gaya gravitasi menariknya ke bumi dengan kasar. Tidak ada yang ditakutkan oleh pemuda itu. Mati bukanlah kata yang menakutkan baginya…

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 01 : Benang-Benang Takdir**

-Gedung Konoha Bank Central. 11.30 p.m-

Udara malam yang begitu dingin menusuk rupanya tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah asyik menatap layar laptop _Apple_ miliknya. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat layar laptopnya yang saat ini menyuguhkan sesuatu tulisan tidak jelas di depan matanya. Saking asyiknya melihat tulisan itu, pemuda berkulit tan yang begitu menawan ini sampai tidak menyadari bahwa diatas gedung tertinggi di Konoha itu, dia sudah tidak sendirian lagi...

"Pantas saja sistem keamanan di gedung ini sangat sulit di tembus. Rupanya itu semua adalah hasil perbuatanmu ya?" kata suara licik itu.

Pemuda yang sendari tadi itu sibuk dengan laptopnya akhirnya menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang menegurnya. Senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu melihat sesosok laki-laki seperti ular yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Wah... Wah... Saya tidak menyangka anda mau menghadiri undangan pesta kecil-kecilan saya ini, Orochimaru-sama," kata pemuda itu sopan sambil tersenyum lebar pada pria berambut panjang itu. Sepasang mata biru langitnya memandangi sepasang mata kuning -yang benar-benar terlihat seperti mata ular- milik sang pria berkulit seperti ular itu dengan pandangan licik.

"Kau sudah mengacaukan rencanaku Uzumaki Naruto! Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya pria bernama Orochimaru itu geram.

"Mauku, eh? Saya tidak menginginkan apa-apa kok," kata pemuda bernama Naruto dengan polos.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghancurkan rencanaku? Dan apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Orochimaru lagi sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Saya tidak bermaksud menghancurkan rencana anda Orochimaru-sama... Sungguh bukan itu maksud saya," kata Naruto dengan menggunakan ekspresi permohonan maaf serta nada sedih karena dia telah dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

Orochimaru hanya bisa menyipitkan mata ularnya begitu mendengar nada bicara pemuda berkulit tan itu. Dia lalu berkata dengan dinginnya, "Sudahlah... Toh rencana itu sekarang telah gagal. Lalu apa maumu memanggilku kemari setelah kau memasang proteksi pada sistem keamanan gedung ini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan pria ular itu. Dia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya sembari berkata, "Good question, Orochimaru-sama. Very good question... Apakah anda ingin tahu jawabannya Orochimaru-sama?"

"Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu Naruto! Aku tidak suka jika kau terus mengulur-ulur waktu!" bentak Orochimaru pada Naruto.

Naruto yang dibentak oleh Orochimaru hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian dengan senyum yang mirip dengan senyuman malaikat pencabut nyawa dia berkata, "Wah... Wah... Ternyata anda orang yang sangat tidak sabaran ya Orochimaru-Sama. Tapi meski begitu, anda sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda sendiri."

Orochimaru menggulang kembali dialog yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu diucapkannya pada Naruto dalam otaknya. "Mengulur-ulur waktu? Mengulur waktu untuk apa?" tanya Orochimaru ragu pada Naruto. Dia sedikit tidak yakin bahwa kalimat itulah yang sejak tadi dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Iya... Aku memang sengaja memanggil anda kesini untuk mengulur waktu..." TRING... TRING... Perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba terintrupsi oleh suara laptopnya yang menandakan bahwa aktivitasnya selama beberapa menit yang lalu telah selesai. Naruto kemudian menyeringai licik begitu mendengar bunyi itu. Orochimaru yang melihat seringai licik sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba merasa merinding. Dia merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu. Dia yakin firasat buruk itu hanyalah perasaan sesaatnya saja.

"Well, sampai dimana ya kita tadi? Oh iya... Sampai memanggil anda kesini untuk mengulur waktu agar aku bisa melakukan 'hal itu'. Agar anda tidak bisa mengagalkan rencana brilian saya Orochimaru-sama. Agar rencana itu terlaksana sempurna sesuai dengan perhitungan saya," kata Naruto dengan seringai licik.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'hal itu' Uzumaki Naruto? Jangan berbelit-belit dan lekas katakan!" perintah Orochimaru pada Naruto.

"Anda akan tahu jawabannya sebentar lagi, Orochimaru-sama," kata Naruto santai.

Baru hendak akan memerintah Naruto lagi, tiba-tiba ponsel Orochimaru berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha menghubunginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orochimaru kasar begitu mengangkat telepon itu.

_"Tuan Orochimaru... Apakah anda bersama Uzumaki-kun?" _tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Ya aku bersamanya. Ada apa Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

_"Ini gawat Tuan Orochimaru. Saya baru saja mendapat laporan dari kantor pusat bahwa tiba-tiba saja seluruh komputer di kantor pusat diserang oleh semacam virus komputer jenis baru! Seluruh data perusahaan akan hilang jika kita tidak mendapatkan anti-virus dari virus tersebut. Saat ini mekanik komputer kita sedang berusaha menjinakkan virus tersebut. Tapi seperti mereka tidak berhasil... Data perusahaan akan hilang dalam waktu 30 menit lagi. Karena itu, mintalah Uzumaki-kun untuk menjinakkan virus itu... Halo... Tuan Orochimaru?" _tanya suara diseberang begitu mendapati Tuan-nya tidak merespon perkataanya. 'Aneh sekali? Apa yang terjadi ya? Mungkin lebih baik aku menyusul mereka berdua?' pikir pria berambut putih yang mengenakan kacamata bernama Kabuto itu. Kemudian tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Kabuto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Tuan-nya menuju atap bangunan Konoha Bank Central.

。 。

-Sementara itu di atap.-

Orochimaru membeku begitu mendengar laporan dari tangan kanannya, Kabuto. Orochimaru mengertakan giginya kuat-kuat sembari menatap mata safir milik pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan _deathglare_ miliknya. Sedangkan, pemuda pirang itu hanya nyengir saja melihat _deathglare_ dari Orochimaru. Naruto sejak dulu tahu bahwa dia akan menjemput kematian begitu membuat masalah pada Orochimaru. Tapi toh dia tidak peduli. Kematian bukanlah hal yang menakutkan bagi sang Uzumaki yang dahulu pernah beberapa kali melihat kematian. Melihat kematian untuk yang kesekian kalinya sepertinya bukan masalah asal dia bisa membalas dendam. Mungkin begitu pikir Naruto.

"Kau..." hanya kata itulah yang bisa diucapkan oleh Orochimaru. Kemarahannya yang sudah berada di puncak itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Jika saja Orochimaru kehilangan akal sehatnya sejak tadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto sudah menjemput nyawa sejak tadi. Tapi dia tidak ingin membunuh Naruto dulu. TIDAK! Orochimaru masih membutuhkan anti-virus buatan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya. Selain itu, dia ingin menyiksa pemuda dihadapannya itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dia membunuhnya. Dia ingin sekali melukai wajah Naruto dengan cutter, menendang wajah dan tubuh sang Uzumaki sampai babak belur, dan mungkin pembunuhan yang cocok untuk Naruto adalah dibakar hidup-hidup kemudian dimutilasi. 'Sungguh akan jadi menyenangkan jika aku bisa melakukannya' pikir Orochimaru sembari tersenyum bengis pada Naruto.

"Biar kutebak... Apakah itu laporan dari Kabuto-sama?" tanya Naruto ceria. Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan rubah kecil itu, Orochimaru hanya diam saja. "Kuartikan itu iya..." kata Naruto dengan ceria.

Keheningan malam memenuhi sekitar mereka. Atmosfer di tempat itu sungguh sangat menekan. Tapi bagi sang Uzumaki, itu hanya hal biasa. Akhirnya setelah tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Orochimaru, Naruto memilih untuk duduk kembali di depan laptopnya lalu mematikan laptopnya.

"Anda tahu Orochimaru-sama, saya rasa anda tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini," kata Naruto datar sembari menutup laptop _Apple-_nya lalu memeluk laptopnya itu.

Orochimaru terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hal yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Orochimaru bakal diucapkan oleh Naruto, orang yang bakal membuat hidupnya hancur menjadi berkeping-keping dalam 30 menit ini. Bukan hanya hal itu saja yang membuat pria licik itu terkejut. Melainkan juga tatapan dan ekspresi Naruto terhadapnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu sang pria ular melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu ceria dan hidup. Tapi sekarang yang dilihat pria ular itu adalah wajah Naruto yang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Mata biru langit yang semula cerah, kini menjadi kosong. Seolah jiwa dari pemilik mata itu sudah lama pergi, dan yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Mata itu menatap Orochimaru dalam. Entah kenapa Orochimaru merasa takut. Padahal tatapan itu tidak mengintimidasinya. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Naruto? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Orochimaru dengan suara bergetar.

"Maksudku adalah anda pantas mendapatkan siksaan yang lebih berat dari pada ini. Anda lebih pantas mati dengan keadaan terbakar hidup-hidup. Tapi sayangnya kaasan-ku pernah melarangku untuk tidak membunuh orang lain. Kenapa aku melakukan ini terhadapmu? Kau pasti sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya..." kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Soalnya yang menyuruh, saya tidak berada dalam perintah siapa pun," lanjut Naruto lagi.

Orochimaru seketika menegangan begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto yang begitu misterius. Keingintahuan Orochimaru yang membuncah membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol diri lagi, sehingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku sudah tahu jawabannya?'"

Naruto memandang Orochimaru dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian dia berkata, "Apakah wajah saya tidak mengingatkan anda pada seseorang Orochimaru-sama?"

Sebelum sempat Orochimaru menjawab, Naruto lalu berkata lagi dengan nada datar, "Seseorang yang menganggap anda teman baiknya. Seseorang yang kemudian anda hancurkan karena anda merasakan bahwa posisi anda terancam. Seseorang yang anda bunuh 10 tahun yang lalu bersama keluarganya. Seseorang yang anda bunuh dengan berkedok kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Minato?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada ngeri. Tidak menyangka bahwa mimpi buruknya dari masa lalu kembali lagi kehadapannya dalam wujud lain.

"Ternyata anda masih mengingatnya ya? Saya sungguh tersanjung Orochimaru-sama!" kata Naruto dengan nada sarkastis.

"Kau... Siapa kau? Apakah kau Minato?" tanya Orochimaru tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada ngerinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya jika benar yang berdiri dihadapanya itu Minato.

Naruto, walau masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tersenyum tipis mendengar nada ketakutan di dalam setiap kalimat Orochimaru. "Sayang sekali saya bukan otousan. Tapi saya ada disini untuk membalas dendam akan kematian mereka. Sayang sekali saya tidak diijinkan untuk membunuh orang, jadi yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah menghancurkan perusahaan anda dari dalam," kata Naruto datar.

"Kau anak Minato? Tidak kau pasti berbohong! Anak Minato sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu," kata Orochimaru ngotot.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Kemudian dia berkata, "Apa wajahku ini sama sekali tidak mirip Otousan? Lagi pula saya sedikit heran dengan anda. Apa anda tidak ingat bahwa anda pernah mendengar marga Uzumaki selain nama saya?"

Orochimaru menelan ludahnya dengan cepat. Dia amat ketakutan karena tiba-tiba saja nama orang itu muncul dalam ingatannya. "Kushina... Uzumaki Kushina," tanpa sadar nama orang itu, meluncur dari mulutnya. Matanya tidak fokus lagi karena sekarang di dalam otaknya, muncul sesosok wanita berambut merah yang amat cantik. Dengan kulit putih susu dan mata berwarna biru yang begitu indah, membuat siapa pun akan jatuh hati padanya. Belum lagi senyum lembut yang selalu dilontarkannya. Disamping wanita itu, berdiri sesosok lelaki yang amat gagah bernama Namikaze Minato. Dia amat sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Seolah-olah dia Naruto versi senior. Hanya saja di pipi Minato tidak ada tanda lahir berupa garis halus seperti kumis kucing seperti milik Naruto. Begitu memikirkan 2 orang mimpi buruknya itu, Orochimaru merinding. Dia memutuskan untuk memfokus 'kan diri pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri di dekat tiang pembatas.

"Anda mengingat otousan tapi tidak mengingat okaasan. Aneh sekali. Ketika saya masuk ke dalam perusahaan anda, saya pikir anda akan mengusir saya karena marga saya sama dengan okaasan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Saya merasa bersyukur karena anda tidak terlalu mengingat nama okaasan," kata Naruto dengan nada menyindir.

Orochimaru menelan ludah begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Pantas saja waktu pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto, dia merasa amat familiar dengan wajah dan nama marga Naruto. Tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengingat saat itu data investigasi tim mata-mata Orochimaru, Otoga, menunjukan bahwa Naruto anak yang 'bersih'. Belum lagi mengingat kemampuan komputer Naruto yang begitu hebat, membuat Orochimaru benar-benar tidak memusingkan tentang Naruto. Tapi ternyata dia salah besar karena tidak memperhitungkan Naruto!

Orochimaru melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.50. 10 menit lagi dan karir perusahaannya akan hancur. Orochimaru pada akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas-nya. Ternyata dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas-nya. Dengan nada bengis, dia berkata pada Naruto, "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengurusimu bocah. Sekarang cepat berikan aku anti-virus itu sebelum aku menembakmu!"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Tawa melengking yang terdengar menghina dikumandangkan Naruto dengan cukup keras. Cukup keras sehingga Orochimaru menyadari bahwa bocah pirang itu meremehkannya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan bocah," geram Orochimaru. Setelah berkata begitu Orochimaru menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" ejek Orochimaru pada Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru, membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul. Hal ini membuat Orochimaru mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Naruto lalu naik ke pagar pembatas gedung. Pemandangan malam yang indah dan menyeramkan terajut menjadi satu. Dari lantai 50 ini, Naruto bisa melihat kota Konoha yang begitu berkilauan. Seolah-olah ada ribuan kunang-kunang disana. Angin malam yang kencang mempermainkan helaian rambut halus si pirang. Wajah malaikat Naruto dengan tenang menatap bagian bawah kakinya yang hanya berdiri pada pagar pembatas yang jaraknya begitu sempit. Dengan tenang Naruto membalikan badannya. Sekarang dia sedang menatap langsung ke Orochimaru yang sedang ternganga ngeri melihat temapt berpijak Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak takut mati Naruto? Atau kau berdiri disana hanya untuk mengertakku saja?" tanya Orochimaru dingin.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar. Angin malam yang menerpanya membuatnya nyaman. Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan berkata datar pada Orochimaru, "Entahlah... Saya tidak tahu apakah saya takut mati atau tidak Orochimaru-sama. Tapi setelah berkali-kali melihat kematian hampir datang menjemput, sejujurnya membuat saya sedikit gila. Saya selalu berusaha bunuh diri, tapi selalu saja gagal. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat saya sama sekali tidak menghargai nyawa seseorang."

"Turunlah dari sana Naruto. Aku akan mempertimbangkanmu jika kau mau turun dari sana," kata Orochimaru memberikan penawaran. Naruto tidak bergeming. Walau tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Naruto itu serius atau tidak, dia tahu bahwa Naruto serius akan terjun bebas kebawah jika ada kesempatan sedikit saja.

"TURUN KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO ATAU KAU KUTEMBAK!" gelegar sang Orochimaru. Naruto bergeming sedikit mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Kemudian dia menatap mata pria ular itu lalu berkata dengan seringai setan yang menghiasi wajah malaikatnya, "Anda tahu Orochimaru-sama... Aku lebih memilih jatuh dari ketinggian lalu mati ketimbang harus mati ditembak oleh anda."

Orochimaru membeku mendengar jawaban gila Naruto. Sebelum Orochimaru sempat merespon kalimat gila Naruto barusan, Naruto malah meluncurkan kalimat gila lagi, "Orochimaru-sama... Sayang sekali saya saat ini tidak bisa membawa anda pergi ke neraka bersama saya. Tapi tidak apa-apa... Toh cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan bertemu juga di neraka. Jika saat itu tiba, berdoalah pada Tuhan agar dosa-dosamu di ampuni olehNya."

"Selamat tinggal Orochimaru! Kelak kita akan bertemu di neraka!" Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Orochimaru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _horror. _Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu melakukan gerakan merebahkan diri diatas gedung bertingkat itu. Jika aktivitas ini dilakukan diatas kasur, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa tubuh Naruto akan segera berciuman dengan kasur. Tapi bisa dibayangkan jika aktivitas ini dilakukan diatas gedung bertingkat 50? Tentu saja tidak perlu menggunakan imanjinasi pun orang lain pasti tahu kelanjutan peristiwa ini. Naruto sempat merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara sebelum gaya gravitasi menariknya ke bumi dengan kasar. Tidak ada yang ditakutkan oleh pemuda itu. Mati bukanlah kata yang menakutkan baginya. Di dalam keheningan malam, Naruto mulai memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. 'Otousan, Kaasan, Naru akan segera menyusul kalian' pikir Naruto dengan pahit. 'Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Otousan dan Kaasan? Apa aku akan bertemu ular itu lagi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. 'Ahh... Untuk apa kupikirkan, itu hanya akan membuat pusing pikiranku saja...' sembari berkata begitu dalam hatinya, Naruto memejamkan matanya. 'Otousan, Kaasan, Naru sangat...'

Belum selesai ucapan Naruto dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba saja punggungnya mengantam sesuatu. "BRAKK!". Entah apa yang dihantamnya, Naruto sudah tidak mau dan sudah tidak bisa peduli lagi, karena tiba-tiba saja kegelapan mengambil seluruh kesadarannya. Sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya, Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa saat itu dia bisa mendengar suara wanita yang sangat dikasihinya. _'Belum saatnya bagimu untuk menjemput kematian Naru-Chan!'. _"Kaasan..." guman Naruto pelan ditengah kesadarannya yang tipis. Dan tepat pada saat itulah kegelapan mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya...

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi**: Halo para readers...! *datang dgn senyum gaje**ditendang para readers* Mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat **Nico Ina & Morita Ikaru** yang telah mereview karya saya yang super gaje ini. Arigatou ya... (^^) *bungkuk gaje* Saya seneng bgt...! (^^)

Makasih juga buat para readers yg udah baca karya saya ini tp nggak ngereview *keegeran tingkat dewa* Mungkin nggak review karena nggak ngerti kali ya...? Hahaha... Saya sendiri juga sebenarnya nggak ngerti lagi nulis apa *dibacok para readers*

Pokoknya saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Maklum pas mau ngetik fic, jadwal ngetik ficnya tabrakan ma jadwal UTS. Jadi terpaksa di tunda dulu. Terus abis UTS seminggu kemudian UAS. Habis UAS bagi rapor, baru mau nulis saya sakit *curhat*. Jadi gomenasai karena baru bisa update... *membungkuk lagi*

YOSH...! Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi, Akashi persembahkan This is Your Life Dobe! Chapter.2. Happy reading minna-san...! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Shi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai Shi kembaliin. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi b(^o^)d

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan laennya)

**Rating:** T ato M ya… Karena ada adegan kekerasannya mungkin M aja. Arrgghh! *frustasi* ratingnya tentuin sendiri deh *readers sweatdrop*

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Fantasy/Police/Psychology/Crime/dll

**Warning: **Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, Yaoi *mungkin*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan, agak psycho, ada OC, dll.

**Yang nggak tahan dan nggak suka boleh meninggalkan tempat ini secara teratur!**

**Summary: **Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan bocah _blonde_ itu begitu Shizune beserta kedua perawatnya telah pergi dari kamar itu. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap tajam tepat ke mata _blue saffire _milik pemuda.

"Well brat... What is your name?" tanya Sasuke datar kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk manis di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Pemuda berambut _blonde _itu hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya pak polisi!" kata pemuda itu ceria sambil tersenyum manis.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 02 : Awal dari Semuanya**

-Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. 08.00 p.m-

Dari arah pintu masuk RS Pusat Konoha, kita dapat melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya ke dalam rumah sakit. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan warna rambut biru kehitaman itu menggunakan kemeja hitam biasa yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Celana panjang hitam yang digunakannya juga telihat begitu serasi dengan kemejanya.

Walau secara keseluruhan pakaian yang dikenakanya cukup berantakan (kemeja yang keluar dari celana serta kancing kemeja yang terbuka 2 di bagian atas), tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan pemuda itu.

Dengan wajah dingin serta ekspresi tidak peduli yang menghias wajahnya, dia terus saja berjalan menuju bagian belakang RS Pusat Konoha, yang merupakan gedung khusus di RS itu. Sesekali di usapnya rambut hitam _raven_-nya yang berantakan itu. Meski terlihat tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, tenyata mata _onyx-_nya sedang menatap deretan pintu di sepanjang jalan itu dengan seksama. Begitu sampai di pintu yang dicarinya, dia mengusap pelan rambutnya lalu mulai mengetuk pintu.

Tok.. Tok... Tok...

"Masuk..." guman suara dari dalam.

Ceklek... Dibukanya pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan perlahan. Etika di rumah sakit. Siapapun tahu hal itu. Walaupun mungkin orang yang dijenguknya tidak merasa terganggu, tapi etika harus terus berjalan bukan?

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda _raven_ itu tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu kepada seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang sejak tadi sudah berada disana.

"Seperti yang anda lihat Uchiha-sama. Masih sama seperti 2 minggu yang lalu. Hanya saja masa kritisnya sudah lewat," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu datar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Uchiha-sama' bukan, Gaara!" kata sang pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha tersebut kepada si rambut merah dengan nada (sedikit) kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah Inspektur Sasuke," gumam pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan begitu mendengar perkataan dari bawahannya itu.

"Bagaimana penyelidikan tentangnya?" tanya Gaara. Kali ini ekspresi serius menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Divisi Informasi masih menyelidikinya. Tapi tadi ada laporan dari Yamato-San bahwa data mengenai anak itu 'bersih'," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kalau dia memang 'bersih', aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa ada di gedung Konoha Bank Central? Lagipula siapa orang yang menelepon itu?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti" gumam Sasuke perlahan. Ingatannya kembali mengingat kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu...

_FLASHBACK ON_

Kabuto mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju atap bangunan begitu mendengar suara terjatuh dari sana. Dia mendapat firasat buruk begitu mendengar suara itu.

'Semoga Tuan Orochimaru tidak mengalami hal yang buruk?' batin Kabuto dalam hati.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kabuto lalu membuka pintu menuju atap bangunan tertinggi di Konoha itu. Begitu pintu terbuka, dia langsung menghambur keluar dari pintu itu. Seketika dia tersenyum lega begitu mendapati Tuannya baik-baik saja, walaupun keadaan Tuannya sangat aneh.

"Tuan Orochimaru? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kabuto cemas sembari menghampiri Orochimaru yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu masih saja mematung memandangi pagar pembatas.

Orochimaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto. Dia lebih memilih bungkam sambil terus memandang pagar pembatas dengan pandangan _horror_ ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto. Kabuto yang merasa sangat penasaran akibat tingkah Tuannya itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipandangi oleh Tuannya itu.

Dengan perlahan Kabuto lalu mendekati pagar pembatas untuk melihat hal yang sendari tadi dilihat oleh Tuannya. Kedua matanya kontan membulat tidak percaya begitu melihat pemandangan yang berada puluhan meter dibawahnya.

"U-Uzumaki-kun..." kata Kabuto dengan suara tercekat. "Apa yang telah terjadi Tuan Orochimaru?" tanya Kabuto dengan perlahan. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah Tuannya.

"Bocah brengsek itu... Dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke bawah. Dasar anak bodoh! Sekarang kau mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu sendiri Uzumaki!" kata Orochimaru geram.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anti-virusnya Tuan Orochimaru?"

"Bocah brengsek itu mati dengan membawa anti-virusnya!"

Kabuto mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan Tuannya itu. "Apa yang akan anda lakukan terhadap mayat Uzumaki-kun, Tuan Orochimaru?" tanya Kabuto.

"Singkirkan dari hadapanku! Seperti ayahnya, anak Namikaze itu sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku!" perintah Orochimaru.

Kabuto mengangguk paham mendengar perintah Orochimaru. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, sepertinya dia tersadar oleh sesuatu. "Anak... Namikaze? Apakah dia anak Namikaze-Sama?" tanya Kabuto memastikan. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya..." jawab Orochimaru dengan enggan.

"Tapi... Data dari Otoga tidak berisi informasi bahwa dia adalah anak Namikaze. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Kabuto kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia memanipulasi data-data pribadinya. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang dia sudah mati dan tidak akan menjadi ancaman lagi. Kabuto, kau hubungi Sakon. Suruh dia menemuiku," perintah Orochimaru lagi.

"Baik Tuan Orochimaru!" kata Kabuto dengan nada patuh.

"Aku akan ke bawah. Lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik Kabuto," kata Orochimaru dengan nada tajam. Kabuto mengangguk singkat pada Tuannya sebagai jawaban.

Orochimaru mengangguk puas melihat jawaban Kabuto. Setelah Orochimaru menghilang dari pandangan Kabuto, Kabuto segera mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya. Dengan cepat, dia segera membuka _phonebook _di ponselnya tersebut dan menghubungi Sakon.

_"Halo," _

"Sakon, kau di minta untuk menghadap Tuan Orochimaru," kata Kabuto tanpa membalas salam Sakon.

_"Memangnya ada apa sampai Tuan Orochimaru mencariku?"_

"Beliau ingin membicarakan tentang data-data Uzumaki-kun,"

_"Memangnya ada apa dengan data-data itu?" _

"Sepertinya data yang kalian dapatkan itu palsu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi sepertinya Uzumaki-kun berhasil memanipulasi data-data itu," jelas Kabuto.

_"Memanipulasi data? Bagaimana bisa? Tayuya saja mendapatkan data-data itu setelah dia menghack kantor pemerintahan Nasional. Untuk bisa menembus proteksi kantor pemerintahan Nasional saja Tayuya membutuhkan waktu selama seminggu. Bagaimana bisa seorang amatir seperti bocah itu memanipulasinya?" _tanya Sakon dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kabuto hanya menghela nafas begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakon. Dengan nada lelah Kabuto lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu Sakon. Tuan Orochimaru hanya menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau di suruh menghadap Tuan Orochimaru."

_"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menghadap Tuan Orochimaru," _jawab Sakon pelan. Setelah itu, Sakon segera memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ah... Lelahnya," gumam Kabuto pelan saat Sakon memutuskan sambungan.

"Masih ada 1 tugas lagi," gumam Kabuto lagi. Dia segera membuka _phonebooknya _dan menghubungi sebuah kontak yang sangat enggan dihubunginya itu.

_"Kantor_ _Polisi Konoha. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_ tanya suara tegas di seberang.

"Pak polisi... To-tolong sa-saya!" kata Kabuto dengan suara di buat segugup mungkin untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya bahwa dia sedang dalam kesulitan.

_"Tolong tenangkan diri anda tuan... Saya akan bisa menolong anda jika anda segugup itu,"_ kata suara di seberang itu dengan nada menenangkan.

Kabuto menarik nafas dengan perlahan lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Memberikan efek kepada lawan bicara bahwa dia sedang menenangkan dirinya.

"Maafkan saya... Saya betul-betul cemas... Soalnya saya melihat..." Kabuto menggantung kalimatnya. Memberikan efek bahwa dia benar-benar merasa cemas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_"Anda melihat apa tuan?"_ tanya suara di seberang dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan dari nada suaranya.

"Saya melihat ada orang yang jatuh dari atas gedung Konoha Bank Central..." kata Kabuto masih dengan nada cemas.

_"Benarkah itu?"_ tanya suara di seberang. Kali ini ada sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Anda boleh melihat kemari jika anda tidak percaya pak polisi. Saya mohon... Percayalah pada saya..." kata Kabuto lagi. Kali ini dia menggunakan nada memohon dalam suaranya.

_"Baiklah... Saya dan beberapa rekan saya akan segera pergi ke sana. Lebih baik anda segera menenangkan diri anda sembari menunggu kami datang. Bagaimana?"_ tanya suara di seberang lagi.

"Baiklah pak polisi," gumam Kabuto dengan nada pasrah. Andai saja polisi itu ada di samping Kabuto, mungkin saat itu polisi itu bisa melihat senyum penuh kelicikan yang menghiasi wajah Kabuto.

_"Dalam waktu 20 menit saya akan segera sampai di sana,"_ janji suara itu sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Kabuto hanya menyeringai licik mendengar janji itu sembari menggumam, "Dan dalam 20 menit, aku sudah akan pergi dari tempat ini."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Kabuto segera menonaktifkan ponselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam ponselnya. Dengan sedikit kekuatan, dia mematahkan kartu itu menjadi 2 bagian lalu memasukkanya kembali dalam kantung bajunya.

Setelah melakukan hal itu Kabuto segera melangkah pergi dari atap bangunan Konoha Central Bank. Dengan menggunakan lift, dengan segera Kabuto sampai ke lantai dasar Konoha Bank Central.

"Semoga anda bisa membereskan Uzumaki-kun dengan baik ya, pak polisi," gumam Kabuto pelan sembari tersenyum licik ketika langkah kakinya meninggalkan gedung Konoha Bank Central.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Tidak ada sang penelpon. Sistem keamanannya berubah total. Petunjuk yang tersisa hanya seorang pemuda dengan keadaan kritis. Sungguh merepotkan Divisi Investigasi saja," keluh Sasuke.

"Padahal pekerjaan kita sendiri sudah terlampau banyak," kata Gaara. "Bahkan kita sampai lembur berhari-hari hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita sebelumnya!" Sasuke mengangguk setuju mendengar komentar Gaara tersebut.

"I agree with you Sabaku," kata Sasuke. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa adikmu tidak marah jika kau lembur terus? Bahkan kau sudah berhari-hari tidak pulang ke rumah bukan?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"Mungkin dia tidak akan marah. Soalnya itu memang resiko pekerjaanku," kata Sasuke. "Karena hari ini pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku bisa pulang ke rumah," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

Gaara melihat ekspresi lembut di wajah Sasuke itu dengan pandangan aneh. Setelah terdiam sebentar, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Sasuke... Apakah kau masih..." belum selesai Gaara bicara, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Memaksa sang pemilik ponsel untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia mengangkat telepon.

_"Baka aniki jelek!"_ kata suara di seberang sebagai pengganti halo.

"Hn? (ada apa?)" tanya Sasuke dengan menggunakan _trademark _kebanggaannya.

_"Apa nanti aniki akan pulang ke rumah?"_ tanya suara itu lagi, yang ternyata adalah adiknya.

"Hn (Iya)," kata (walau tidak bisa dibilang kata) Sasuke.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa beli makanan ya. Aku lapar sekali! Dirumah tidak ada makanan, sedangkan aku sedang malas keluar."_

"Hn (iya)"

_"Aku ingin bentou baka aniki. Carikan ya!"_

"Hn (iya)"

"..." Hening sejenak. Sepertinya lawan bicara sang Uchiha sedang mencari bahan pembicaraan yang bagus.

_"Baka aniki kau ada dimana? Apa ada di RS Konoha?"_

"Hn (iya)"

_"Oohh... Sudah kuduga. Bagaimana keadaan sleeping beauty itu? Apa sudah sadar?"_

"Hn (belum)"

_"Oohh..."_

Hening lagi...

_"Ya sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin bicara itu saja. Cepat pulang ya baka aniki. Aku sudah lapar. Dah!"_

"Hn (iya)..."

Sambungan telepon langsung putus begitu adiknya menyudahi pembicaraan. Dia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan _horror. _Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke hanya menatap balik Gaara sembari bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Aku tahu kau aneh. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau seaneh ini Sasuke! Masa dalam 5 menit percakapan ditelepon kau hanya mengatakan 'hn' saja?" kata Gaara frustasi.

"Hn..." kata Sasuke dengan datar.

Gaara kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan _horror_. "Tolong kau gunakan bahasa manusia. Aku tidak seperti adikmu yang bisa mengerti arti kata 'hn'mu itu..." kata Gaara lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Kau memang bukan adikku Gaara," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Iya... Iya... Aku memang bukan adikmu Sasuke! Aku selalu saja heran kenapa Yuki bisa mengerti ucapanmu ya?" kata Gaara sembari menghembuskan nafasnya.

Senyum menghilang di wajah Sasuke begitu mendengar nama orang 'itu' disebut. Dia sangat tidak suka jika harus membicarakan orang 'itu' bersama Gaara.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa memahami maksud perkataanku," kata Sasuke pelan. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Baik-baik saja. Syukurlah ternyata dia tipe yang sangat pengertian," kata Gaara pelan sembari tersenyum lembut.

'Aku menyesal menanyakan hal itu,' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oh... Syukurlah," kata Sasuke pelan. Lalu hening menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Apakah kau masih mengharapkannya Sasuke?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Melanjutkan pertanyaan yang tadi terpotong karena Sasuke harus menerima telepon

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Dia sangat sangat tidak suka jika harus membahas topik ini dengan Gaara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Sabaku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah _stoic _kebanggaanya.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kenapa memangnya jika aku bertanya hal itu padamu? Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja. Atau kau takut mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya Sasuke?" kata Gaara pelan namun begitu menusuk sang Uchiha.

Sasuke melengos mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu Gaara," kata Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin & wajah _stoic _kebanggaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabnya dengan jujur Sasuke?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku masih mencintainya. Jika aku menjawabnya demikian, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintainya Sasuke," kata Gaara pelan. "Kau hanya akan membuatnya sedih," kata Gaara lagi.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU MENCINTAINYA GAARA? TOH AKU HANYA MENCINTAINYA DALAM HATI! HANYA KARENA KAU PACARNYA, KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGATURKU!" kata Sasuke dengan emosi yang memuncak. Melupakan etika rumah sakitnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Ini di rumah sakit!" tegur Gaara tegas. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya begitu mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Kau yang mulai duluan Gaara," balas Sasuke. "Aku mencintainya Gaara. Aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaan ini. Meski aku di buang oleh seluruh keluargaku, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Meski dia telah memilihmu, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Aku akan selalu mencintainya," gumam Sasuke lirih. Matanya terpejam begitu mengatakan hal itu.

'Ah... Kenapa dadaku selalu sesakit ini jika aku mengingat perasaan cintaku padanya?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Gaara membisu begitu mendengar pengakuan dari sang Uchiha. Sasuke pun ikut membisu melihat tidak ada respon dari Gaara. Sepertinya kedua orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Lama hal ini berlangsung, sampai akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan, "Aku harus pulang Gaara. Adikku belum makan malam."

"Hati-hati di jalan Inspektur," gumam Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Pintu coklat itu lalu terbuka dan menutup dengan amat pelan. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras ke kursinya sembari bergumam, "Tapi kau tidak boleh mencintai orang itu Sasuke..."

"Sebab orang itu adalah adik kandungmu sendiri," lanjut Gaara lagi. Kali ini ekspresi kasihan tersirat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan.

。 。

-Kediaman Uchiha. 08.30 p.m-

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu duduk dengan tenang di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha sambil menonton televisi. Sesekali di gantinya _channel _televisi yang di tontonnya ketika dia sudah merasa bosan dengan acara televisi tersebut. Mata _onxy _hitamnya memandang layar televisi dengan tatapan bosan.

'Bosan... Bosan... Bosan...' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Tadaima," teriak sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari pintu depan.

"Aniki pulang!" jerit gadis itu dengan hebohnya. Seketika dia langsung berdiri duduknya dan berlari ke pintu depan.

"Okaeri baka aniki," sapa gadis itu 'hangat' sembari memeluk orang yang baru datang itu dengan erat.

"Hn," hanya itu respon yang terlontar dari orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mana bentounya?" tanya gadis berkulit putih itu dengan menuntut. Tangannya sudah tidak memeluk Sasuke lagi.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sembari memberikan sebuah bungkusan plastik pada adiknya yang bawel itu.

"Sankyuu aniki," kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil melihatnya. Sebuah senyum terukir manis di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membuatkan air panas untuk aniki mandi. Mandilah dulu selagi aku memanaskan bentou ini. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama-sama ya?" lanjut adiknya itu dengan nada ceria sembari menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Hn (iya)," jawab Sasuke singkat sembari mengelus-ngelus kepala adiknya itu dengan sayanga. Adiknya hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Sasuke tersebut.

"Cepat mandi ya baka aniki!" kata adiknya itu sambil berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Sasuke, yang masih berada di pintu depan, sendirian.

"Hn... Urusai (1)," gerutu Sasuke pelan sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

。 。

Dengan tangan membawa sebuah laptop, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan langkah santai. Walaupun hanya memakai kaus santainya yang berwarna biru laut serta celana pendek putihnya, ketampanan seorang Sasuke Uchiha sepertinya tetap tidak akan pudar. Rambut yang masih basah dan handuk yang tersampir rapi di pundaknya adalah penanda bahwa pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau mandi lama sekali aniki. Seperti seorang cewek saja. Aku sudah lapar tahu!" gerutu Yuki dengan wajah cemberut begitu melihat sang kakak masuk ke ruang keluarga. Melihat tingkah laku adik semata wayangnya itu, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli juga.

"Hn... Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mengajakku makan malam bersama," balas Sasuke sembari mengambil makanan lalu makan dengan lahapnya. Mendengar jawaban serta melihat tingkah laku tidak berperikemanusia dari Sasuke itu, kontan saja membuat wajah manis Yuki menjadi cemberut.

"Itu laptop siapa aniki?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk sebuah laptop berwarna _silver _yang sejak tadi di bawa oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat penasaran dengan laptop itu. Buktinya saja dia sampai tidak berwajah cemberut lagi melainkan berwajah penasaran.

"Punya si _sleeping beauty _itu," jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya pulang? Biasanya barang milik saksi berada di Divisi Informasi untuk di selidiki 'kan?" tanya Yuki lagi. Kali ini jari-jari lentiknya menelusuri setiap inci bagian laptop itu.

"Memang iya harus di selidiki. Tapi Yamato-san tidak bisa menembus proteksi laptop ini. Jadi aku meminta izin padanya supaya bisa membawa laptop ini pulang," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kau ingin minta bantuanku untuk menembus proteksinya?" tanya Yuki _to the point._

"Hn (iya)," jawab Sasuke.

"Coba kulihat..." gumam Yuki pelan sembari menyalakan laptop itu. Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah laku adik semata wayangnya itu dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada passwordnya..." gumam Yuki.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memecahkan passwordnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Walau perbandingannya 1: 1.000.000, akan kucoba untuk memecahkannya. Tapi sepertinya akan makan waktu... Mungkin bisa ketahuan apa passwordnya jika aku bisa melihat stringnya (2), " kata Yuki pelan sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Beri aku waktu 30 menit. Akan kuusahakan untuk bisa membukanya," kata Yuki pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptop.

"Hn (baiklah)," gumam Sasuke pelan sembari melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

30 menit kemudian...

"Hah... Aku menyerah," guman Yuki sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Apakah memang sesulit itu sampai-sampai hacker legenda sepertimu tidak bisa menembusnya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak sulit kok. Semua datanya ada di string. Tapi proteksinya banyak sekali. Belum lagi setiap proteksi ada passwordnya," keluh Yuki.

"Berarti pemiliknya sendiri bakal lama mengoperasikan laptop ini juga jika proteksi serta passwordnya sebanyak itu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke menganalisis.

"Tidak... Sepertinya ketika di awal tadi ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan untuk bisa masuk tanpa harus melewati berbagai macam proteksi ini," kata Yuki menjelaskan.

"Data-data dalam stringnya sendiri sangat sulit untuk diterjemahkan. Sepertinya anak itu juga seorang hacker. Hacker yang sangat hebat pastinya," lanjut Yuki lagi.

"Ck... Kenapa sih aku harus selalu saja berurusan dengan hacker?" keluh Sasuke.

"Itu karena aniki memang sial. Hahaha..." kata Yuki di sela-sela tawanya. Sasuke hanya mengerutu pelan mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"Aku akan memeriksa laptop ini di kamar. Tolong bereskan meja makannya ya aniki," kata Yuki sembari kabur meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Dasar pemalas," gerutu Sasuke pelan sambil membereskan meja makan.

Setelah semua selesai di bereskan, Sasuke kemudian duduk santai di ruang keluarga, menikmati waktu ishtirahatnya yang sangat jarang tersebut dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang tidak ingin berbaik hati pada pemuda itu. Tidak berapa lama setelah dia duduk santai, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Sambil menggerutu pelan, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya itu.

'Gaara? Mau apa dia meneleponku?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati begitu melihat nama Gaara di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sasuke langsung begitu dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Bocah itu sudah sadar Inspektur. Ku rasa anda harus tahu," jawab Gaara singkat. Setelah itu Gaara langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Ah... Aku memang tidak di izinkan untuk bersantai dulu sepertinya," gerutu Sasuke pelan sambil bergegas ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

。 。

-Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. 09.45 p.m-

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sasuke berjalan menuju bagian belakang gedung RS itu. Setelah menemukan kamar yang di carinya, Sasuke segera mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk..."

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar telah melupakan etika rumah sakitnya.

Kamar yang tadinya hanya berisi Gaara maupun bocah tidak di kenalnya itu, sekarang mempunyai penghuni tambahan berupa seorang dokter wanita dan dua orang perawat. Sasuke menatap dalam dokter wanita itu sembari berkata, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kondisinya sudah stabil. Mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi dia sudah boleh pulang," kata dokter itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan sang dokter. "Saya mengerti Shizune-san,"

"Baiklah... Saya tinggal dulu Inspektur Sasuke," kata dokter sembari tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan setelah mendengarnya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan bocah _blonde_ itu begitu Shizune beserta kedua perawatnya telah pergi dari kamar itu. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap tajam tepat ke mata _blue saffire _milik pemuda.

"Well brat... What is your name?" tanya Sasuke datar kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk manis di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Pemuda berambut _blonde _itu hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya pak polisi!" kata pemuda itu ceria sambil tersenyum manis.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

Akashi: Halo... Halo... Hari yang cerah ya…? *muka cerah ceria* tambah gaje ya ini fic...? Mana saya updatenya lama lagi... Gomenasai minna... *sujud-sujud gaje* Ada OC Akashi di sini. Namanya Uchiha Yuki. Udah pada baca 'kan...? Kalau mau ngebayangin Yuki itu kayak apa, bayangin aja mikoto uchiha, cuma mungkin Yuki ini versi lebih muda dan versi lebih berisik. Ya... berisiknya kurang lebih samalah kayak naruto *dikemplang*. Ayo kita mulai berbincang dengan Yuki... *ala pembawa acara* Yuki...! Kesini... *manggil yuki*

Yuki: hai... *dateng dengan cepat*

Akashi: *dgn seenak udelnya* sono kenalin diri dulu gih... *merintah*

Yuki: hai... *membungkukkan badan* nama saya uchiha yuki. Oc ciptaan author gaje bin gak waras itu... *nunjuk saya* di sini saya berperan jadi anak bungsu keluarga uchiha dan sekaligus pacar gaara. Pairnya emang nejigaa pokoknya liat aja deh lanjutan cerita ini *senyum misterius sekalian promosi**Author dihajar para readers* di sini juga saya bakal berperan sebagai seorang hacker dengan code name Yuki no Hikari. Dozo yorushiku. *membungkukkan badan lagi*

Akashi: oke... Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon reviewnya ya para readers terhormat *sujud-sujud gaje*

Catatan:

Urusai bisa berarti berisik atau cerewet. Tapi urusai di sini merujuk pada kata cerewet.

String: Deretan karakter yang digunakan untuk menyimpan data.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akashi**: Halo para readers...! *loncat-loncat kegirangan* Akashi seneng deh ngeliat respon para readers buat my first fic ini... Hehehe *senyum senang* awalnya sempet pesimis juga nulis karya ini. Tapi berkat review para readers, Akashi jadi semangat lagi deh *senyum lagi*

YOSH! Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi, Akashi persembahkan Chapter 3 ini. Happy reading minna-san...!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai bakal di kembaliin kok. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi b(^o^)d

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan laennya)

**Rating:** T ato M ya… Karena ada adegan kekerasannya mungkin M aja. Arrgghh! *frustasi* ratingnya tentuin sendiri deh *readers sweatdrop*. T aja deh dulu :p.

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Fantasy/Police/Psychology/Crime/dll

**Warning: **Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, Yaoi *mungkin*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan, agak psycho, ada OC, dll.

**Yang nggak tahan dan nggak suka boleh meninggalkan tempat ini secara teratur!**

**Summary: **"Saya kemari untuk melaporkan sesuatu komandan," kata Sasuke sambil berlutut di hadapan lelaki tua itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan Sasuke?" tanya lelaki tua itu dengan suara seraknya.

"Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa bocah pirang itu telah sadar... Danzo-sama," kata Sasuke masih dengan sikap berlutut. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap dalam mata kiri atasannya itu.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 03 : Interogasi**

-(masih) Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. 09.45 p.m-

"Well brat, your name is Uzumaki Naruto, right?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Yep... Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto," kata Naruto dengan ceria.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara," kata Gaara memperkenalkan diri. Matanya juga ikut terfokus pada Naruto.

"Dan orang ini adalah..." lanjut Gaara tetapi langsung di potong dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Saya sudah tahu kok," potong Naruto.

"Menarik... Jadi apa yang kau ketahui tentangku dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ingin tahu. Sebuah senyum mengejek terukir jelas di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Umm... Yah... Coba kuingat. Nama anda adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Umur anda adalah 23 tahun. Anda tidak suka di panggil dengan nama keluarga anda jadi saya akan memanggil anda dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-sama'," kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

Sasuke agak tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lalu dia bertanya lagi dengan nada licik, "Apakah hanya segitu saja yang kau tahu dobe?"

"Tidak juga. Masih ada lagi yang saya ketahui tentang anda. Berkat kejeniusan anda, anda berhasil lulus dari Universitas Konoha pada umur 18 tahun. Lalu di umur 19 tahun, anda berhasil menjadi salah satu detektif di Divisi Investigasi kepolisian Konoha pusat. Di umur 20 tahun, berkat kecakapan anda dalam menangani kasus, anda berhasil menjadi seorang Inspektur di Divisi Investigasi. Sepertinya silsilah keluarga anda turut andil pada kehebatan anda ya, Sasuke-sama. Saya sangat kagum," jelas Naruto dengan nada ringan. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memucat mendengar penuturan Naruto. 'Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu ya, Dobe? Sepertinya kau tidak sebodoh penampilanmu...' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ternyata kau seorang stalker (1) ya, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis (2). Matanya tetap menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku bukan stalker kok. Hanya saja temanku selalu mengalami kerepotan dengan sepak terjang anda. Karena saya 'sedikit' penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil merepotkan teman saya itu, jadi saya membaca data-data tentang anda deh," kata Naruto masih dengan nada ringan.

"Siapa nama temanmu itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Gaara angkat suara. Mata _emerald _milik Gaara menatap lekat pada mata _blue saffire_ milik Naruto.

"Dia seorang hacker yang menjadi legenda di kalangan para hacker. Namanya Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kalian mengenalnya 'kan?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum manis.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat Sasuke maupun Gaara tersentak kaget. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa saya baru mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah _innocent_ begitu melihat ekspresi kaget Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Iya. Dan sepertinya waktu interogasi kita akan semakin lama dobe," kata Sasuke pelan. Seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Melihat seringai licik sang Uchiha, Naruto hanya tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Boleh saja sih waktu interogasinya diperlama. Tapi sebelumnya bisa tidak kita pesan makanan dulu? Soalnya saya lapar."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar kalimat polos dari Naruto. Gaara hanya menghela nafas pelan sembari berkata, "Karena kau sudah bersifat kooperatif, kita bisa memesan makanan dulu. Ada makanan yang ingin kau makan?"

"Ya... Saya ingin makan ramen! Ramen ukuran jumbo!" kata Naruto dengan nada ceria. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala begitu mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah... Akan kupesankan," kata Gaara sambil menelepon kantin rumah sakit. Naruto mengangguk senang mendengarnya.

15 menit kemudian, ramen pesanan Naruto pun datang. Dengan kecepatan makan yang mengagumkan, dalam sekejap saja ramen ukuran jumbo itu habis. Membuat Sasuke maupun Gaara hanya bisa melongo heran.

"Kenyangnya," kata Naruto dengan nada puas.

"Bisa kita mulai interogasinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Walaupun dari luar terlihat sangat datar, ternyata Sasuke sangat menantikan acara interogasi itu. Hanya saja, sangat pantang bagi seorang Uchiha untuk memperlihatkan karakter aslinya. Karena itu, dia memilih menggunakan nada datar. Sungguh merepotkan menjadi seorang Uchiha.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto ringan.

"Baiklah... Pertanyaan pertama. Berapa umurmu dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"15 tahun," jawab Naruto.

"Tanggal lahir?" tanya Gaara.

"10 Oktober," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Apakah kau bersekolah?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Nope... Saya seorang yatim piatu. Orang tua saya meninggal pada saat saya berumur 5 tahun," kata Naruto dengan nada sendu. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam ketika menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu," kata Gaara dengan nada menyesal.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar perkataan Gaara. Dengan senyum malaikat yang terukir di wajahnya, Naruto pun berkata, "Tidak apa. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan,"

"Baik... Kita masuk ke pertanyaan berikutnya," sergah Sasuke datar. "Apa kau bekerja dobe?"

"Yah... Saya bekerja sebagai seorang teknisi komputer di sebuah perusahaan," kata Naruto ringan.

"Perusahaan apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tertarik.

"Gomen nasai (3) Sasuke-sama. Saya tidak bisa mengatakan nama perusahaan itu," kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Gaara bertanya.

"Saya akan jelaskan alasannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Nanti kalian pasti akan tahu," kata Naruto lagi.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bersekolah bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu darimana kau belajar tentang komputer jika kau tidak pernah sekolah," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aku belajar komputer secara otodidak sejak umur 6 tahun. Tapi saat umurku 10 tahun ada seorang wanita cantik yang mengangkatku sebagai muridnya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah wanita yang mengangkatmu itu bernama Guren?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto sepertinya cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang berujung pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Dengan nada penasaran, Naruto pun akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu Sasuke-sama?"

"Aku hanya berasumsi (4) saja kok. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa satu-satunya wanita paling terkenal di Konoha karena kejeniusannya dalam bidang komputer hanya Guren," jawab Sasuke sekedarnya.

"Hebat sekali asumsi anda Sasuke-sama!" kata Naruto dengan nada penuh kekaguman. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan begitu mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan berikutnya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Konoha Bank Central pada malam itu?"

"Menemani Kyuubi bertemu dengan seseorang," jawab Naruto lancar.

"Menemani?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tertarik.

"Lebih tepatnya saya di suruh berpura-pura menjadi Kyuubi untuk bertransaksi sih," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Transaksi apa dobe?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Yaah... Hanya transaksi biasa. Kyuubi memasukan sebuah virus ganas ke jaringan perusahan itu. Jika perusahan itu ingin anti-virusnya, mereka harus membayarnya," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya transaksi tidak berakhir dengan lancar ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

"Yah... Begitulah. Saat mencoba kabur mereka menangkap saya lalu mendorong saya dari lantai 50," jawab Naruto. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manis Naruto.

"Jangan berbohong dobe!" tukas Sasuke. Mata _onyx-_nya berkilat menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa anda berkata bahwa saya berbohong Sasuke-sama?"

"Posisimu ketika jatuh," jawab Sasuke.

"I don't understand," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung

"Gaara jika kau mendorong orang dari ketinggian, bagaimana posisi yang kau pilih untuk si korban?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara.

"Jika aku mendorong orang dari ketinggian, aku akan memilih posisi korban agar berdiri dengan membelakangiku," jawab Gaara dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa kau memilih posisi itu Gaara?"

"Agar korban tidak bisa mencari tempat untuk berpegangan tangan," jawab Gaara lagi.

"Dan dobe, posisimu saat kau di temukan adalah menghadap ke langit. Aku berasumsi bahwa kau jatuh dengan menghadap lawan bicaramu. Jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau di dorong pada saat itu," analisis Sasuke.

Gaara mengangguk kecil mendengar analisis Sasuke. 'Analisis itu sangat logis dan bisa di terima oleh akal sehat. Jadi untuk apa meragukannya?' batin Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar analisis Sasuke. Dengan nada ceria serta ekspresi wajah polos Naruto lalu berkata, "Anda betul-betul hebat sekali Sasuke-sama. Aku memang sengaja berbohong. Tapi sepertinya anda tidak mudah tertipu, ya?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong dobe?"

"Hanya ingin mengetes kemampuan analisa anda saja kok, Sasuke-sama," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Mengetes ya? Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak menyadari 'kebohongan kecilmu' dobe? Apakah kau akan mengakui kalau kau berbohong?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Saya sangat lelah Gaara-san. Boleh saya beristirahat?" tanyanya pelan pada Gaara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku dan Inspektur akan segera pergi dari sini," sahut Gaara tenang.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu (5) Gaara-san," gumam Naruto pelan sambil menarik selimutnya agar menutupi dirinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan melihatnya.

"Ayo keluar," kata Sasuke pelan sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang dapat kau simpulkan dari interogasi tadi Inspektur?" tanya Gaara begitu mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dia memilih diam sembari berjalan ke arah sebuah _vending machine _ yang berada di dekat kamar Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai menekan tombol-tombol di _vending machine_ itu untuk memilih kopi kalengan merk favoritnya.

"Kopi?" tawar Sasuke ke Gaara sambil mengarahkan sebuah kaleng kopi pada Gaara.

"Boleh," jawab Gaara pelan sambil mengambil kaleng kopi Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memilih kopi kalengan lagi. Dengan segera Sasuke segera memiliki kopi kalengan yang lain lagi. Sasuke lalu mulai membuka kopi kalengan itu dan mulai meneguk isinya dengan perlahan.

"Jadi bagaimana analisismu tentang dia Sasuke?" ulang Gaara sambil memainkan kopi kalengan di tangannya.

Sasuke berhenti meneguk kopi kalengannya. Mata _onyx_-nya kini terlihat begitu fokus, tanda bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Well. Soal data pribadi dan tentang orang tua sepertinya dia jujur. Karena data yang kudapat dari Yamato-sama juga seperti itu. Soal dia murid Guren juga dia jujur. Guren pernah memberitahuku tentang dia soalnya."

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Sepertinya dia bekerjan di perusahan 'dunia belakang' karena itu dia tidak mau memberitahu nama perusahannya. Dia itu seorang jenius aku yakin itu," kata Sasuke sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kaleng minuman kopinya. Matanya menatap kopi kalengan itu dengan begitu fokus.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau dia jenius?"

"Kau dengar bukan kata-katanya tadi. Dia belajar komputer secara otodidak sejak umur 6 tahun. Jika tidak jenius mana mungkin dia bisa. Lagipula jika dia berteman dengan Kyuubi, pastinya dia seorang hacker (6) juga atau mungkin malah dia seorang cracker (7)," kata Sasuke dengan nada enteng.

"Baiklah aku mengerti," gumam Gaara.

"Lalu bagaimana analisismu sendiri dari sudut pandang psikologi Gaara?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kopi kalengan yang dia pegang.

"Dia memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sulit di tebak. Sepertinya dia seorang yang sangat profesional. Jika saja kau tidak mengatakan kalau dia berbohong soal pertanyaan terakhir itu, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu kalau dia berbohong. Padahal aku sudah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya tetapi dia sepertinya bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan yang seseorang lakukan jika berbohong. Sungguh anak yang merepotkan," keluh Gaara. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau merekam semuanya 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Iya... Ini rekamannya," kata Gaara sembari mengeluarkan alat perekam suara dari dalam kantong celananya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Bagus. Aku akan segera menemui komandan untuk menyerahkan ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengoyang-goyangkan alat perekam suara milik Gaara.

"Baguslah jika kau mau menyerahkannya. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan komandan," kata Gaara dengan nada enggan.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali ya orang yang tidak menyukai komandan," kata Sasuke dengan nada enteng.

"Siapa yang akan suka pada orang mengerikan itu," gerutu Gaara pelan.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Sasuke meledak begitu mendengar gerutuan Gaara. Gaara hanya melengos kesal mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... Perutku sakit," kata Sasuke disela-sela tawanya. Gaara menggumam tidak jelas mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Perlu waktu 2 menit bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti tertawa. Setelah berhenti tertawa dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi, Sasuke lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kantor sekarang,"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghubungi Sakura dulu untuk memastikan komandan masih di kantor atau tidak," saran Gaara.

"Benar juga," gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong celananya. Dengan cekatan, dia segera membuka _phonebook _ponselnya lalu menghubungi sekretarisnya di kantor, Sakura.

_"Selamat malam Sasuke-sama," _jawab Sakura lembut begitu telepon dari Sasuke di angkat.

"Hm... Malam Sakura," jawab Sasuke datar.

_"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _tanya Sakura lembut.

"Aku ingin tanya. Apakah komandan masih ada di kantor?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

_"Beliau sudah pulang dari 1 jam yang lalu. Ada perlu apa anda mencarinya Sasuke-sama?" _tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu beliau bahwa bocah itu sudah sadar," kata Sasuke datar.

_"Benarkah? Lalu apakah dia mau mengatakan sesuatu?" _tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Benar. Yah... Setidaknya aku dan Gaara berhasil mendapatkan beberapa informasi," kata Sasuke datar. Matanya melihat jam tangannya. 'Jam 10.25. Aku harus bergegas jika ingin cepat-cepat istirahat,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakan detailnya padamu sekarang, Sakura. Aku masih harus melaporkan hal ini pada komandan. Selamat malam Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi.

_"Bukan masalah. Selamat malam juga Sasuke-sama," _kata Sakura lembut lalu menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Baiklah Gaara, aku harus ke rumah komandan sekarang. Awasi terus bocah itu. Kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Saya mengerti inspektur," kata Gaara datar. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Gaara," pamit Sasuke.

"Hati-hati Inspektur," kata Gaara pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Gaara. Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan pergi menuju ke tempat parkir. Hanya satu tujuan Sasuke saat ini, yaitu rumah Komandan Kepolisian Konoha.

。 。

-Rumah Komandan Kepolisian Konoha. 11.00 p.m-

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mungil bergaya jepang kuno yang terlihat lenggang itu. Penerangan sedikit temaram serta hanya ada hutan di kiri dan kanan rumah itu, membuat rumah cantik itu tampak seperti rumah hantu. Rumah itu memang terletak di luar kota Konoha. Karena itulah, banyak sekali hutan di dekat rumah itu.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya lagi. 'Jam 11.00. Kira-kira masih ada orang tidak ya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan mencoba peruntungannya.

Ting... Tong...

Sasuke memencet bel di depan gerbang dengan perlahan. Tidak berapa lama setelah Sasuke memencet bel itu, Sasuke mendengar suara orang berjalan ke arah gerbang.

Kriet...

"Selamat malam Haku. Maaf menganggu malam-malam begini," kata Sasuke ramah pada orang yang telah membuka gerbang itu, Haku.

Haku adalah asisten sekaligus pengawal pribadi komandan Sasuke. Haku adalah seorang juara nasional cabang bela diri karate sekaligus sniper (8) profesional. Meski demikian, Haku juga berwajah cantik, bersuara lembut, dan berambut hitam panjang. Benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat. Karena hal itulah, banyak yang mengira bahwa Haku adalah seorang gadis. Padahal _gender _Haku sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki. Sungguh penampilan yang sangat menipu. Tapi bagus juga untuk melemahkan pertahanan musuh bukan?

"Selamat malam juga Inspektur Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa kok menganggu malam-malam," kata Haku lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke pun membalas senyum Haku untuk kesopanan.

"Apakah komandan ada?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Tentu saja ada. Ini 'kan rumah beliau," kata Haku lembut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Haku atas pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Maksudku... Apa beliau sudah tidur atau belum?" koreksi Sasuke.

"Beliau belum tidur kok Inspektur Sasuke. Beliau bilang hari ini pasti akan ada laporan dari kasus yang sedang menghebokan. Jadi beliau belum tidur dan memilih menunggu di ruang perpustakaan. Silahkan masuk Inspektur Sasuke," kata Haku lembut sambil mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu mulai masuk ke halaman depan rumah itu. Halaman depan rumah itu sangat luas dan rapi. Rumput hijaunya terpangkas dengan begitu rapi. Banyak juga tanaman hias yang menghiasi halaman itu. Batu-batu kecil juga ikut menghiasi halaman itu. Menambah kesan elegan serta indah pada halaman depan itu.

"Mari saya antar ke ruang perpustakaan," kata Haku manis ketika Sasuke telah masuk ke halaman depan rumah itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

"Haku... Siapa yang datang?" tanya seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Haku ketika Haku membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pria itu berperawakan tinggi dengan badan yang tegap. Rambutnya berwarna hitam jabrik. Dia juga mengenakan perban yang menutupi mulutnya. Selain itu, dia juga membawa pedang besar di punggungnya. Menambah kesan aneh serta seram pada lelaki itu.

"Anda membuat saya kaget saja, Zabuza-san," gumam Haku pelan pada pria itu.

"Maaf. Aku sedikit terkejut karena ada yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Kukira ada pembunuh bayaran," kata pria bernama Zabuza itu.

"Mana mungkin ada pembunuh bayaran yang menekan bel rumah targetnya," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Oh... Rupanya kau Uchiha!" seru Zabuza dengan nada tidak suka. "Mau apa kau bertamu malam-malam kemari? Kau tidak pernah belajar tentang etika berkunjung ke rumah orang ya?" kata Zabuza lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Maaf jika saya harus bertamu malam-malam begini Zabuza-san. Tapi ada kasus penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan komandan," kata Sasuke tenang dengan ekspresi wajah _stoic_ kebanggaanya.

Zabuza hanya menggerutu kecil melihat 'sikap sok' Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke tetap memasang wajah _stoic _kebanggaanya. Sedangkan Haku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Baiklah Inspektur Sasuke. Ruang perpustakaan ada di ujung lorong ini..." kata Haku sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu geser yang terletak di ujung lorong. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar informasi itu.

"Tuan besar ada di sana. Semoga beruntung ya!" lanjut Haku lagi sambil mendorong Zabuza menjauh dari lorong itu. Mungkin hal ini dilakukan Haku untuk memberikan privasi pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melemparkan senyum tipis pada Haku sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Setelah Haku dan Zabuza pergi, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu geser itu. Dengan amat perlahan, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu geser itu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu geser itu, Sasuke lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Setelah memantapkan hati, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara dulu dari balik pintu geser itu.

"Komandan... Maaf menganggu malam-malam begini. Saya Sasuke dari Divisi Investigasi. Saya kemari untuk melaporkan sesuatu," kata Sasuke dari balik pintu geser dengan nada formal dan sopan.

"Masuklah Sasuke. Tidak baik melapor dari balik pintu begitu," gumam sebuah suara serak yang begitu penuh wibawa dari dalam. Mendengar perintah dari atasannya itu, Sasuke segera melaksanakan perintah itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke lalu mengeser pintu geser itu hingga terbuka. Dengan langkah mantap Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan terang berwarna coklat yang penuh dengan rak serta buku-buku itu.

Sasuke lalu menutup pintu geser dengan amat perlahan juga. Mata Sasuke segera terfokus pada sosok lelaki paruh baya yang saat itu sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku yang terletak di atas ozen (9).

Lelaki itu kira-kira berusia sekitar 50 tahun. Mata kanannya tertutup oleh perban sedangkan mata kirinya menatap buku yang ada di hadapannya. Luka di dagunya membuat kesan menakutkan pada lelaki tua berambut hitam jabrik pendek itu. Yukata hitam yang dikenakan oleh lelaki tua itu juga sangat cocok dengannya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa serta agung.

"Saya kemari untuk melaporkan sesuatu komandan," kata Sasuke sambil berlutut di hadapan lelaki tua itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan Sasuke?" tanya lelaki tua itu dengan suara seraknya.

"Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa bocah pirang itu telah sadar... Danzo-sama," kata Sasuke masih dengan sikap berlutut. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap dalam mata kiri atasannya itu.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

**Akashi**: *ngelirik fic di atas* pelan-pelan dulu ya jalannya readers. Makanya kita interogasi dulu si Naru *digampar Naru*. Hehehe... *ketawa gaje* Yosh! Saatnya kita membalas hal yang membuat saya semangat nulis, yaitu... Tara... Review para readers. Saya di bantu seme buatan saya hari ini, Taiyou Yuki.

**Yuki**: *membungkukan badan*

**Akashi**: mana kertas balasan reviewnya ya? *nyari-nyari*

**Yuki**: ini *ngasih kertas*

**Akashi**: oh iya... *ngambil kertas* arigatou ya Yuki *senyum manis*

**Yuki**: hn... *baca komik lagi*

**Akashi**: oke deh kita mulai ngebalas reviewnya..

**Satsuki Naruhi: **Untung ya authornya suka mentok ide. Jadi baru sedikit deh chapternya *plak*. Romance? Tenang aja, bakal di usahain ada kok (^^).

**monkey D eimi: **Hai juga (^^). Makasih atas pujiannya *muka seneng*. Yep... Naru-chan emang keren (^^)d. Kenapa Naru jadi pinter? Soalnya dia sempet jadi bahan penelitian saya. Jadi pinter deh dia jadinya... Hehehe... *dihajar Naru* Sip deh...! Ini juga udah lanjut (^^)

**reitan namikaze: **Kalau Naru mati, the end dong ceritanya? *muka bingung* Naru punya banyak nyawa! Makanya bisa selamat *plak*. Cerita Naru bisa selamat agak terinspirasi dari cerita Harry Potter yang di lindungi oleh kekuatan cinta sama ibunya. Makanya Naru tetap hidup. Soalnya dia dilindungi oleh kekuatan cinta ibunya. Hidup para ibu! *teriak pake toa*. Yep bakal ada incestnya mungkin, tapi Sasuke cintanya tidak berbalas *di chidori Sasuke*. Hehehe... *ketawa gaje* Lemon? O.O Tunggu aja ya. Masih belajar buat soalnya (^^) *plak*.

**Kurome-Amechan: **Ternyata pada males login toh. Saya kira ceritanya saya tidak menarik T.T. Tenang aja, nggak bakal berakhir incest kok. Soalnya sebenarnya 'kan Yuki udah punya pacar (^^). Jadi akhirnya tetap SasuNaru. NejiGaanya? Liat aja ntar *ditendang*. Emang ceritanya agak ribet jalurnya *sweatdrop sendiri*. Masih newbie soalnya. Karena itu maafkanlah *nunduk dalem-dalem*. Ini udah update. Baca ya (^^).

**Chie Na OrangeL: **Taelah *sweatdrop*... Kalau mau kasih bunga yg ikhlas dong *dipukulin*. Makasih atas pujiannya Chie-san (^^). Saya seneng banget bacanya. (^^)

**blue night-chan: **Arigatou atas pujiannya (^^). Ini udah di lanjutin (^^).

**chielasu88: K**ok kayak slogannya parpol sih...? *ditendang* kidding ^^v. Ini udah diterusin kok (^^).

**Dinda Qwie: **Makasih ya udah ngereview. Walau dari fb, tetap saya terima kok. Arigatou karena udah suka dan ngefans ma cerita abal buatan saya ini. Pokoknya terus baca ya (^^) *nodong pisau*.

**Akashi**: udah semua nih saya balas reviewnya. Satu lagi ya readers. Author abal ini udah mulai sekolah dan udah mulai lagi pulang jam 4 dari sekolah. Capek bgt deh...! *curhat gaje*. Jadi bakal lelet banget nih fic update. Tapi bakal di usahin biar bisa cepet update kok (^^). Akhir kata jangan lupa ngirimin review, kritik membangun, saran, dan ide cerita tentang fic ini ya. Lewat fb (Evit Riri) dan twitter (evit_riri) juga saya terima kok *numpang promosi*. Ja minna...! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan...! *teriak pake toa*

Catatan:

Stalker: Penguntit.

Sarkastis: Berisi sindiran tajam

Gomen nasai: Maaf

Asumsi: Dugaan, hal yang masih harus di buktikan kebenarannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu: terima kasih.

Hacker: Orang yang gemar mempelajari detail sistem komputer. Biasanya Hacker suka menguji cobakan kemampuannya untuk mengukur pengetahuannya tanpa merusak sistem itu.

Cracker: Sama seperti hacker. Hanya saja cracker suka menimbulkan kerugian di masyarakat.

Sniper: Penembak jitu

Ozen: Meja pendek khas orang Jepang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akashi**: Halo para readers...! *loncat-loncat kegirangan* Setelah mengalami banyak masalah di awal tahun ini, akhirnya bisa juga Akashi menyelesaikan chapter 4 ini… ^^

Entar lagi UN ya…? *ngeliat kalender* Karena masih kelas 1 saya sih seneng-seneng aja kalau ada UN soalnya saya 'kan jadi libur… *plak* Mau ngucapin ganbatte bagi para readers yang mau UN…! \^^/ Jangan lupa belajar ya… ^^

YOSH! Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi, Akashi persembahkan Chapter 4 ini. Happy reading minna-san...!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai bakal di kembaliin kok. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan lainnya)

**Rating:** T aja deh dulu :p

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Police/Psychology/Crime/Incest/dll

**Warning: **Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, Yaoi *mungkin*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan, agak psycho, ada OC, semi OOC, dll.

**Yang nggak tahan dan nggak suka boleh meninggalkan tempat ini secara teratur!**

**Summary: **"Dia akan jadi penghuni baru rumah kita," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Eh... Penghuni baru di rumah kita?" tanya Yuki tidak percaya sambil memandangi pemuda berambut pirang di belakang anikinya itu.

"Benar. Saya adalah penghuni baru di rumah ini. Kenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Dozo yorushiku," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum manis pada Yuki. Yuki hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan melongo.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 04 : Penghuni Baru**

-(masih) Rumah Komandan Kepolisian Konoha. 11.00 p.m-

"Jadi anak itu sudah sadar ya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Danzo pelan. Mata hitamnya menerawang menatap langit-langit perpustakaan.

"Iya. Saya dan Gaara sudah menginterogasinya Danzo-sama. Ini bukti rekaman interogasinya," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan alat perekam suara milik Gaara dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Simpan saja dulu bukti itu untuk pembuatan laporanmu. Kau pasti belum membuat laporannya 'kan?"

"Belum. Saya langsung kemari sehabis dari rumah sakit," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sasuke. Kau adalah kebanggaan Kepolisian Pusat Konoha,"

"Goseichou arigatou gozamashita, Danzo-sama (1)," kata Sasuke dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Hm..." jawab Danzo pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan pada anak itu komandan? Dia tidak memiliki catatan kejahatan dalam datanya. Otomatis kita tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi dia juga berhubungan langsung dengan Kyuubi no Kitsune. Menurut anda apa tindakan apa yang harus kita ambil selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi anak itu berhubungan langsung dengan Kyuubi no Kitsune?" tanya Danzo pada Sasuke dengan nada tertarik.

"Iya. Anak itu juga bilang kalau Kyuubi no Kitsune adalah temannya,"

"Anak yang menarik. Berapa umur anak itu dan bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?" tanya Danzo sambil bertopang dagu. Mata hitamnya terfokus pada sosok Sasuke.

"Bocah itu berumur 15 tahun dan dia seorang yatim piatu, komandan,"

"Begitu ya... Bagaimana jika dia tinggal di rumahmu dulu Sasuke? Dengan begitu kita bisa mengawasinya secara langsung bukan?" saran Danzo pada Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan adik saya? Saya tidak ingin adik saya berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti bocah itu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Yuki anak yang cerdas. Dia pasti bisa mengerti dan bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Jadi apa keputusanmu Sasuke?" tanya Danzo dengan nada final.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia benci ini. Dia benci pilihan yang membahayakan adiknya ini. Tapi apa yang dapat diperbuatnya? Dia tidak punya kuasa untuk melawan otoritas (2) atasannya itu. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk berpikir jernih kembali.

"Baiklah Danzo-sama. Saya akan menerima bocah itu dirumah saya," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Danzo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Jawaban yang bagus Sasuke. Aku bangga padamu,"

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Danzo-sama," kata Sasuke merendah.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar bangga sekali padamu Sasuke..." kata Danzo pelan. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tua.

"Malam sudah larut Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali bisa beristirahat sekarang ini," kata Danzo lagi. Kali ini ada nada lelah yang terdengar dari suaranya.

"Baiklah Danzo-sama. Sekian laporan dari saya. Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahat anda. Saya permisi dahulu," kata Sasuke sambil bangun dari posisi berlututnya.

"Pergilah Sasuke. Hati-hatilah di jalan," kata Danzo pelan sambil menutup buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Danzo. Setelah membungkukan badan dengan hormat, Sasuke segera menuju pintu geser ruangan itu. Dengan amat perlahan Sasuke menggeser pintu itu lalu menutupnya lagi. Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke segera menjauh dari ruangan itu. Saat berada di teras rumah itu, Sasuke melihat sosok Haku yang sedang menunggunya.

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuannya Inspektur?" tanya Haku sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Begitulah," kata Sasuke datar sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang juga.

"Seperti biasa, anda selalu irit bicara ya?" kata Haku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hn..." kata Sasuke bosan.

"Nah... Selamat malam Sasuke-san. Semoga perjalanan anda baik-baik saja," kata Haku sambil membuka pintu gerbang untuk Sasuke.

"Oyasuminasai Haku (2)," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Oyasuminasai Sasuke-san," kata Haku pelan. Sebuah senyum manis tercetak jelas di wajah malaikat Haku.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke pelan sambil berjalan masuk ke mobilnya.

Haku menatap kepergian mobil Sasuke dalam diam. Setelah mobil Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Haku, Haku lalu segera menutup pintu pagar rumah itu dengan rapat...

。 。

-Ruang perpustakaan setelah kepergian Sasuke-

Danzo menatap punggung Sasuke yang menuju pintu dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tidak ingin memprotes sesuatu... Sai?" tanya Danzo pelan setelah Sasuke benar-benar telah pergi dari ruangan itu. Mata hitamnya terfokus menatap sudut ruangan perpustakaan yang gelap.

Dari dalam kegelapan sudut ruangan perpustakaan yang luput dari perhatian Sasuke, keluarlah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Mata _onyx-_nya yang kelam menatap tajam wajah tua Danzo.

"Tentu saja saya ingin memprotes sesuatu. Itu pun jika anda mengizinkannya, Tuan Danzo," kata pemuda bernama Sai itu dengan nada sopan. Dia berlutut di hadapan Danzo sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengizinkannya. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan Sai!" perintah Danzo.

"Baiklah. Saya hanya ingin memprotes soal 'tinggal serumah' itu Tuan Danzo," kata Sai sopan. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya

"Kau mengkhawatirkan sepupu tersayangmu itu ya Sai?"

"Tentu saja. Karena orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti itu dapat membahayakan jiwa anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha itu," kata Sai sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jadi kau meragukan kemampuan sepupumu sendiri ya?"

"Tidak. Sedikit pun saya tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan Yuki. Yuki anak yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Salah satu anggota ANBU (3) tidak boleh meragukan kemampuan orang lain. Camkan itu baik-baik Sai!" kata Danzo tegas.

"Saya mengerti Tuan," kata Sai dengan kepala menunduk.

。 。

-Kediaman Uchiha. 12.45 p.m-

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dengan benar di garasi. Setelah dirasanya posisi mobil itu sudah benar, dimatikannya mesin mobil lalu dia pun keluar dari mobilnya. Sambil memikirkan sesuatu, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tangannya langsung menarik kunci rumah yang terselip di kantong celananya begitu sampai di depan pintu. Di bukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan lalu di tutupnya lagi dengan perlahan.

'Kenapa anak itu belum tidur? Walau ini liburan biasanya dia tidak pernah tidur selarut ini,' tanya Sasuke dalam hati begitu dilihatnya kamar adiknya terbuka sedikit dan lampu penerangannya masih menyala.

Dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekati kamar adiknya. Di dorongnya pintu kamar adiknya hingga terbuka begitu dia sampai di depan pintu itu. Senyumnya terukir jelas di wajah tampannya begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di atas meja komputer adiknya, dilihatnya sosok sang adik yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajah cantik adiknya.

Dengan amat perlahan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar adiknya. Diperhatikannya sosok sang adik yang sedang tertidur dari dekat. Wajah adiknya terlihat begitu cantik dan polos saat tetidur seperti sekarang ini. Tanpa terasa Sasuke mengangkat jari-jarinya untuk menyelipkan rambut panjang adiknya di belakang telinganya.

'Sekarang tidak ada lagi menghalangi pemandangan indah di depanku,' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

Setelah puas menelusuri setiap inci wajah adiknya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memindahkan adiknya ke atas kasur dengan menggendong sang adik ala _bridal style._

"Aku mencintaimu Yuki..." kata Sasuke lembut. Tangan kanannya memegang pipi kanan adiknya yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur.

"Sekarang dan selamanya aku akan selalu di sisimu Yuki. Untuk menjagamu dan mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku di buang dan dianggap hina oleh semua orang. Asal ada kau disampingku, itu sudah cukup bagiku," kata Sasuke lembut sambil menyelimuti adiknya. Tidak lupa dia mencium kening adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Oyasumi (4) Yuki,"

Dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, Sasuke segera menuju pintu kamar adiknya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar adiknya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan tidur adiknya. Dengan langkah santai dia segera menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

'Tidur sebentar untuk beristirahat sepertinya cukup bagus,' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menutup pintu kamarnya untuk beristirahat...

。 。

-Kamar Yuki setelah kepergian Sasuke-

Yuki memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sebenarnya tadi dia hanya pura-pura tidur agar tidak dimarahi oleh anikinya yang irit kata itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa anikinya akan mengatakan perasaannya lagi padanya.

Yuki memeluk gulingnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia sudah lama tahu bahwa kakaknya menyukai dirinya. Kakaknya pun sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanya pada dirinya. Tapi waktu itu kakaknya bilang dia tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan cintanya itu. Membuat Yuki merasa benar-benar tidak enak hati.

Yuki mengetatkan pelukannya pada guling. Berbagai macam pikiran dan perasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat emosinya menjadi tidak stabil.

Yuki mengeluarkan kalung jimatnya dari dalam bajunya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah kalung. Melainkan sebuah cincin milik seseorang yang dicintainya dan dia lalu mejadikannya sebagai kalung jimat.

Yuki mencium cincin itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perasaanya menghangat setelah mencium cincin itu. Dia rindu sekali pada pemilik cincin itu. Tapi dia tahu kesibukan orang itu benar-benar padat sehingga orang itu belum sempat untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sasuke-nii... Aku senang sekali mendengar pernyataan cintamu. Aku bahagia sekali karena kau sudah mencintaiku dengan amat tulus. Amat bahagia..." kata Yuki pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau dibuang oleh tousan, okasan, bahkan Itachi-nii karena perasaan cintamu padaku. Kau dibuang semua orang karena perasaan cintamu padaku. Karena itu biarlah aku disini untuk membahagiakanmu. Tousan, okasan, Itachi-nii, tolong maafkan keinginan egoisku ini ya..." kata Yuki lagi. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air mata Yuki akhirnya pecah. Sisa malam itu dihabiskan Yuki dengan menangis sampai akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan. Baik fisik maupun batin...

。 。

-Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. 06.45 a.m-

Udara pagi masih sedikit dingin karena hujan subuh tadi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat Sasuke untuk pergi ke kantor lebih pagi. Pasti semua bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Sasuke Uchiha datang ke kantor lebih pagi? Jawabannya adalah untuk membuat laporan tentang seorang bocah misterius bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lagipula rencananya Naruto akan dibawa ke Kepolisian Pusat Konoha untuk ditindak lebih lanjut.

Sasuke memasuki pintu masuk dengan langkah santai. Kantor masih terlihat sepi pagi ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sudah datang. Itu pun pasti datang karena masih ada pekerjaan yang belum di selesaikan.

"Ohayou Sasuke (5)... Tumben kau datang jam segini?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih, bermata _lavender, _dan berambut hitam panjang ala model iklan shampo.

"Masih ada laporan yang harus kubuat soalnya," kata Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Bukannya semua laporan sudah kau selesai kemarin ya?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ini laporan baru Neji. Untuk bocah pirang itu," kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Are (6)... Bukannya bocah itu belum sadar? Kenapa harus bikin laporan untuk dia?" tanya Neji sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Dia sudah sadar kemarin," kata Sasuke datar sambil duduk di kursinya. Segera di nyalakannya laptopnya untuk mulai mengetik laporan yang diminta oleh komandannya.

"Benarkah bocah itu sudah sadar Sas?" tanya Neji sambil duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung Sasuke.

"Begitulah,"

"Lalu apa langkah yang akan kita ambil selanjutnya?" tanya Neji lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Masih akan dibahas di rapat nanti,"

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya. Masih ada laporan yang harus kuselesaikan!" kata Neji sambil bangkit di kursinya. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Neji dengan tatapan aneh. 'Andaikan kau tidak memilih sepupumu yang gagap itu, pasti Gaara tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan Yuki,' kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan nada pahit.

。 。

-Ruang Rapat. 10.00 a.m-

"Jadi keputusan rapat hari ini adalah untuk mengizinkan Uzumaki Naruto tinggal di rumah Inspektur Uchiha Sasuke," kata Komandan Danzo dengan nada final.

Semua peserta di ruangan rapat itu mengangguk setuju mendengar keputusan Danzo. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah jika semua sudah setuju. Sekian rapat hari ini. Kalian boleh kembali ke tugas kalian masing-masing," dan tanpa perlu diperintah 2 kali oleh sang komandan, para peserta rapat segera membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Um... Danzo-sama... Boleh saya mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada takut-takut begitu semua peserta rapat kecuali Danzo, Kakashi Hatake (wakil komandan), Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara, pergi.

"Silahkan," kata Kakashi mewakili Danzo.

"Anu... Sebelum semua orang menganggap saya orang jahat, saya akan menceritakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Umur saya 15 tahun. Saya yatim piatu dan tidak bersekolah. Walaupun begitu saya sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai seorang teknisi komputer. Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu perusahaan itu sekarang. Tapi saya berjanji akan memberi tahu apa nama perusahaan itu jika saya sudah memilik keberanian," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak berani mengatakan nama perusahaan itu Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Kakashi.

"Saya sedang lari dari perusahaan itu Hatake-sama," jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lari dari perusahaan itu?" kali ini Neji yang bertanya.

"Perusahaan itu ternyata 'bermain' juga di 'dunia belakang'. Karena mempunyai bukti-bukti kejahatan perusahaan itu, mereka berusaha menyingkirkan saya. Tapi saya berhasil kabur dari sana lalu mulai tinggal di jalanan. Saat di jalanan itulah saya bertemu Kyuubi-sama. Dia bertanya kepada saya kenapa saya bisa berada di jalanan. Lalu saya menceritakan alasannya pada Kyuubi-sama. Kyuubi-sama lalu menawarkan kepada saya untuk balas dendam kepada perusahaan itu. Awalnya saya tidak setuju tapi jika mengingat bahwa mereka sudah merugikan banyak pihak, saya akhirnya menerima tawaran Kyuubi-sama," jelas Naruto lagi.

"Mau sok pahlawan ya Dobe?" cemooh Sasuke. Mendengar cemoohan Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Membuat Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tentu tidak Sasuke-sama. Saya sejak awal tidak berniat untuk jadi sok pahlawan. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika saya menghancurkan perusahaan itu sebelum saya menyerahkan bukti-bukti kejahatan mereka pada polisi. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran saya waktu itu,"

"Kau terlalu idealis (7) nak," kali ini Danzo yang berkomentar.

"Mungkin. Tapi saya merasa itulah yang seharusnya saya lakukan. Setelah saya menerima tawaran Kyuubi-sama, akhirnya saya tinggal bersama Kyuubi-sama untuk menyusun rencana. Saya tinggal bersama Kyuubi-sama selama 3 bulan,"

"Berarti kau tahu seperti apa wajah Kyuubi no Kitsune 'kan Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Sejujurnya tidak. Dia selalu memakai tudung kepala jaket abu-abunya setiap bersama saya. Saat pertama kali bertemu pun dia juga menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung kepala jaketnya," jelas Naruto.

"Teruskan ceritamu dobe!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Akhirnya setelah 3 bulan menyusun rencana, kami berhasil melahirkan sebuah rencana yang sempurna. Tapi setiap rencana pasti selalu punya kelemahan. Begitu pula dengan rencana yang kami susun..." kata Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kami tidak memperhitungkan bahwa mereka akan membawa senjata api untuk menemui Kyuubi-sama. Karena Kyuubi-sama bersembunyi, Kyuubi-sama berhasil selamat. Tapi karena saya berpura-pura menjadi Kyuubi-sama saya tidak bisa kabur. Karena terdesak oleh keadaan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk lompat dari atas gedung Konoha Bank Central," jelas Naruto.

"Itu karmamu sendiri dobe," kata Sasuke dengan nada menghina. Sebuah senyum mengejek terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak. Setidaknya Kyuubi-sama berhasil menghancurkan perusahaan itu. Itu saja sudah cukup bagi saya. Mati pun saya rela jika dendam saya sudah terbalas,"

"Kau terlalu ceroboh anak muda," kata Danzo dengan nada lelah.

"Memang. Tapi seperti itulah saya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut pada Danzo.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu bercerita mengenai hal itu Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Neji.

"Saya tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi jika orang-orang di perusahaan itu tahu bahwa saya belum mati, mereka pasti berusaha untuk membunuh saya. Karena itu, bisakah saya memohon perlindungan dari Kepolisian Konoha?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas. Mata _blue saffire-_nya menatap dalam mata hitam Danzo.

Keheningan langsung melanda ruangan itu begitu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baik Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, maupun Gaara melihat sang komandan yang sedang terdiam dengan perasaan tegang. Mereka sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut sang komandan.

"Jika pihak kepolisian membutuhkan bantuanmu. Apakah kau bersedia untuk membantu? Walaupun bantuan itu tidak sesuai dengan hati nuranimu, apakah kau masih akan membantu?"

"Saya selalu diajarkan untuk selalu memberi sesuai dengan apa yang saya dapatkan. Jika saya dilindungi oleh pihak kepolisian, saya akan membalas jasa pihak kepolisian sesuai dengan apa yang telah diberikan pada saya. Saya berjanji," kata Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Apakah aku bisa memegang janjimu?"

"Tentu. Saya akan mengabdikan diri saya pada pihak kepolisian jika itu perlu," kata Naruto dengan tegas.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat Danzo hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Danzo pun berkata, "Peganglah kata-katamu itu Uzumaki-kun. Kelak jika kau melanggarnya, pihak kepolisian akan berbalik menjadi musuhmu."

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti," kata Naruto dengan nada hormat.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang rapat begitu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya saat ini setiap orang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apakah ceritamu sudah selesai dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Dari suaranya kentara sekali bahwa pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sedang tidak sabaran. Hal ini juga di dukung oleh tindakannya yang sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah Sasuke-sama. Memang ada apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kalau sudah aku harus membawamu ke rumahku," kata Sasuke ketus sambil bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih semua karena sudah mendengarkan cerita saya. Saya senang sekali karena anda semua mempercayai cerita saya. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san ()," kata Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya di depan Danzo, Kakashi, Neji, dan Gaara.

"Ayo pergi dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto pun langsung membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang...

。 。

-Kediaman Uchiha. 10.45 a.m-

"Untung mataku tidak bengkak gara-gara semalam," gumam Yuki pelan sambil melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Bakal repot kalau Sasuke-nii tahu aku menangis tadi malam," gumam Yuki lagi.

"Tadaima!" teriak sebuah suara yang begitu familiar oleh Yuki dari pintu depan. Suara yang begitu di hafal mati oleh Yuki.

"Aniki!" jerit Yuki heboh. Seketika itu juga dia langsung berlari ke pintu depan.

"Okaeri aniki. Tumben aniki sudah pulang jam se... Eh... Siapa yang bersama aniki itu?" tanya Yuki spontan begitu melihat anikinya datang bersama seorang pemuda manis yang tidak dikenal.

"Dia akan jadi penghuni baru rumah kita," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Eh... Penghuni baru di rumah kita?" tanya Yuki tidak percaya sambil memandangi pemuda berambut pirang di belakang anikinya itu.

"Benar. Saya adalah penghuni baru di rumah ini. Kenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Dozo yorushiku (8)," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum manis pada Yuki. Yuki hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan melongo.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

**Balasan Review:**

**Dinda Qwie: **Makasih atas dukungannya ya Dinda… (^^) Jangan lupa chapter ini dibaca juga ya… (^^)

**Satsuki Naruhi: **Danzo nggak bakal jahat kok di sini… Errr… Gak tahu juga deh. Liat sikon aja lah… *ragu-ragu* Sabar ya… Romancenya bakal segera mulai di sini… Fufufufu… *ketawa mesum*

**arumru-tyasoang: **Arigatou atas pujiannya… (_ _) Oh silahkan… Silahkan… Dengan senang hati di izinkan… (^^)

**Kurome-Amechan: **Saya memang telah menentukan batasan cerita ketika nulis… *plak* Jadi saya nggak nyamain halaman cerita satu sama yang lain… (^^) Oh gpp kok… Itu 'kan kritik dan saran untuk ngebuat karya ini semakin bagus *gaya**plak*… (^^)

**Mika SasuRenNa: **Okeh… Kalau nggak banyak tugas bakal saya usahain buat update kilat… (^^)

**monkey D eimi: **Naru emang bakal jadi keren banget di sini…! *blushing* errr… Itu bakal saya usahakan kok… *keringet dingin sambil siul-siul kecil*

**Chie Na OrangeL: **Maunya mawar hitam… *dibuang ke jurang karena terlalu ngelunjak* Arigatou atas dukungannya… (_ _)

**blue night-chan: **Naru bakal berakhir sebagai butlerku… *plak* Ah… Saya di panggil senpai…! Jadi malu… *muka blushing**plak*

**chea 'sansanurui: **Naru-chan emang misterius di sini… *meluk Naru**dihajar Sasu* Kenapa Sasu ma Yuki di usir dari kediaman Uchiha…? Jawabannya udah mulai terkuak di chapter ini (^^). Tenang aja kok… Saskey tetap buat Naru…! b(^^)d

**Nao Kisari: ***hug* hahaha… Makasih Nao-chan (^^). Nao juga jgn lupa berjuang buat UN ya… Jangan baca fic melulu. Okeh… *dihajar*

**yashina uzumaki: **Errr… Itu bakal saya usahain kok… *nada takut* SasuNaru bakal tinggal serumah…! *teriak pake toa* adegan semi romancenya bakal segera di mulai. Tenang aja…! :p

**Akashi**: udah semua nih saya balas reviewnya. Baiklah karena sebentar lagi banyak libur *loncat-loncat*, author abal ini sebisa mungkin akan ngetik cerita dengan cepat. Bahkan saya udah nyiapin ide cerita baru. Tapi selesain dulu deh nih fic baru mulai lagi yang baru. Biar saya nggak di bantai gitu sama para readers. Hehehe... *dihajar para readers*

Akhir kata jangan lupa ngirimin review, kritik membangun, saran, dan ide cerita tentang fic ini ya. Lewat fb dan twitter juga saya terima kok (^^). Jangan lupa maafkan saya jika fic ini banyak kekurangan ya... (^o^)

Ja minna...! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan...! *teriak pake toa*

Catatan

Goseichou arigatou gozamashita, Danzo-sama: Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, Danzo-sama

Oyasuminasai, Haku: Selamat beristirahat, Haku

ANBU: ANBU di sini adalah pasukan mata-mata milik kepolisian Konoha

Oyasumi: kependekan dari "Oyasuminasai"

Ohayou Sasuke: Pagi Sasuke

Are: Lho

Idealis: Orang yang bercita-cita tinggi

Dozo Yorushiku: Senang berkenalan dengan anda


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi: HOLA...! *teriak pake toa* Balik lagi bersama saya Taiyou no Akashi...! *jerit heboh* Nggak kerasa udah chapter.5... *senyum* Saya kira nih fic bakal kena Hiatus di tengah jalan. Nggak tahu, masih tetap bisa di update walau lelet bgt... ^^ Nggak apa deh... Yang penting update... ^^d

Mohon maaf ya para readers karena baru bisa update... Soalnya saya baru sembuh dari sakit nih... Demam selama kurang lebih 3 hari... Bahkan pake acara di suntik lagi... o I HATE DISUNTIK...! *teriak gaje*

Readers: Ternyata bisa juga author nggak waras bin bego kayak kamu sakit... *nada datar*

Akashi: *sweatdrop* Tapi meski berkata seperti itu, pasti sebenarnya kalian kangen 'kan sama saya... :D *kepedean tingkat dewa*

Readers: Nggak tuh... *nada dingin*

Akashi: *langsung pundung*

Yuki: *datang tiba-tiba* Bocchan... Anda kenapa...?

Akashi: *OOC Mode on* Huweee...! Yuki...! Mereka ngejahatin aku...! *meluk Yuki sambil nunjuk-nunjuk readers* Hiks... Hiks... *nangis*

Yuki: Hah... *menghela nafas capek* Abaikan adegan drama queen ini para readers... Silahkan teruskan membacanya... *senyum ala seorang host ke para readers*

Akashi: Oh iya... Di chapter ini masih belum ada scene romance SasuNaru and masih belum ada istilah-istilah hacker yang muncul... Gomenasai buat yang udah nungguin Romance SasuNaru and istilah-istilah hacker... (_ _) Di chapter kali ini saya lebih fokus dulu pada Naru-chan sama Yuki-chan...

Readers: Kenapa fokusnya ke Naru sama Yuki..?

Akashi: Mau tahu...? Baca dong... *dilemparin pake botol air* Happy Reading Minna...! *teriak pake toa* Dan tolong liatin ada typosnya ato nggak ya... ^^

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai bakal di kembaliin kok. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan lainnya)

**Rating:** T aja deh dulu :p

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Police/Psychology/Crime/Drama/Sci-fi/Incest/dll

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, ada OC, semi OOC, Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan *mungkin*, Gore *doakan saja*, agak psycho *mungkin*, dll.

**YANG NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!**

**Summary: **"Jika seperti itu, berarti kita sudah sepakat bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Yuki. Meminta untuk menegaskan kembali perjanjian mereka dengan sebuah kontak fisik.

"Iya Naru-chan. Kita sudah sepakat," jawab Yuki pelan sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

Dan perjanjian antara Yuki dengan Naruto, sang malaikat misterius, akhirnya terjalin sudah. Sebuah takdir yang ditenun sendiri oleh Tuhan dengan menggunakan sebuah benang berwarna merah darah. Benang merah yang mungkin biasa kita sebut sebagai… Benang takdir...

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 05 : Kakera (1)**

-(masih) Kediaman Uchiha. 10.45 a.m-

"Jadi Naruto-kun bakal tinggal bersama kita karena kasusnya belum selesai?" tanya Yuki setelah mendengar penjelasan anikinya.

"Begitulah."

"Lalu Naruto-kun akan tidur dimana? Memang masih ada 2 kamar yang kosong sih. Tapi bukankah aniki bilang tidak akan memakai kamar itu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang itu lagi.

"Dia akan tidur di kamarku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada enteng. Mendengar jawaban dari anikinya itu, spontan saja membuat wajah Yuki langsung merah padam.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Yuki? Apa kau sakit?" tanya pemuda berambut _raven _itu dengan nada heran begitu melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah tiba-tiba. Tangannya lalu meraba kening Yuki. "Tidak panas kok."

"A-aku tidak ke-kenapa-kenapa kok aniki," jawab Yuki dengan nada gugup.

"Anda jangan khawatir Yuki-san. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran anda tidak akan terjadi kok. Kalau sampai terjadi, saya pasti akan senang sekali," kata Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Mendengar perkataan Naruto kontan saja membuat wajah Yuki tambah memerah.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu," kata Yuki gugup sambil berdiri tiba-tiba. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Yuki lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Kau apakan adikku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam begitu Yuki menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Tidak saya apa-apakan kok Sasuke-sama," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu kenapa wajahnya tambah memerah begitu mendengar perkataanmu? Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan anak itu?"

"Yah... Mungkin bisa di bilang saya tahu. Mungkin juga tidak sih," jawab Naruto santai.

"Hn..."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Yuki pun kembali dari kamar mandi dan lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dengan gelisah. "Err... Aniki..." panggil gadis itu pelan.

"Hn..."

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah mandi? Maksudku... Maksudku dia 'kan baru saja sadar dari komanya jadi... Jadi aku berpikir apa Naruto-kun sudah sempat mandi? Hanya itu saja kok yang aku pikirkan. Tidak ada hal lain," kata Yuki dengan nada gugup yang sangat mencurigakan. Kontak saja nada gugup ini mengundang kerutan di dahi mulus Sasuke.

"Belum. Saya belum dapat mandi sama sekali Yuki-san," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Naruto ingin sekali tertawa karena tingkah lucu Yuki. Tapi niat itu di urungkannya begitu melihat _deathglare _yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya.

'Dasar Sister-Complex parah,' batin Naruto dalam hati

"Kau ingin mandi dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar memotong pikiran-pikiran aneh Naruto dan menariknya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jika diizinkan sih tentu saya mau. Tapi saya tidak punya baju ganti. Bingung juga mau pakai apa setelah mandi," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Kau pinjam saja bajuku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada enteng dan cuek.

"Eh..." kata Naruto dan Yuki bersamaan. Secara bersamaan pula wajah mereka berdua bersemu kemerahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Dahinya mengerut bingung begitu melihat tingkah aneh 2 penghuni rumahnya itu.

"Tidak kenapa kok," jawab Naruto dan Yuki kompak sambil memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

"Mencurigakan..." kata Sasuke dengan nada aneh. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap tajam padam Yuki dan Naruto.

"Err... Aniki. Aniki lebih baik ambil dulu baju yang akan dipakai Naruto-kun. Biar aku yang mengantar Naruto-kun ke kamar mandi," saran Yuki untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan saran Yuki. "Baiklah..." kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa menatap saya seperti itu Yuki-san? Apa ada yang salah pada wajah saya?" tanya Naruto kepada Yuki begitu Sasuke pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Eh... Tidak kenapa kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu berapa umurmu saja. Kelihatannya kau seumuran denganku."

"Umur saya 15 tahun, Yuki-san," jawab pemuda _blonde _itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wah... Kita seumuran. Aku harap kita bisa akrab ya, Naruto-kun," kata Yuki sambil tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Saya harap juga demikian," kata Naruto dengan nada sopan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar mandi. Ayo ikut aku," kata Yuki sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

。 。

-Kamar Yuki. 01.00 p.m-

Yuki memandangi layar laptop berwarna silver itu dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bayangkan saja sudah 2 hari Yuki berusaha menerobos proteksi laptop itu, tapi tetap saja hasilnya gagal.

Yuki menyandarkan punggung mungilnya ke kursi dengan perlahan. Tanganya segera melepaskan kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger di hidungnya. Lalu memijat lembut daerah sekitar matanya yang lelah itu.

Sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak tidur dengan layak, karena itulah sekarang ini dia merasa benar-benar lelah. Lagipula 2 hari terus memandangi layar laptop membuat matanya perih juga. Benar-benar sudah mencapai batas bagi Yuki. Lebih dari ini, mungkin dia akan menginap lagi di RS Konoha. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan beristirahat.

"Proteksi 'sesempurna' ini, hanya bisa di buat oleh 2 orang saja di Konoha. Jika tidak Kyuubi-sama pasti Guren-sama. Tapi gaya rancangan sistem yang penuh dengan trik seperti ini, lebih cenderung mirip dengan gaya Kyuubi-sama dibanding Guren-sama," gumam Yuki pelan sambil mencoba menganalisis data yang dia miliki. Kursinya di putar ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Pantas kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menembus proteksinya. Bisa menang melawan hacker sekaligus cracker paling jenius di Konoha hanyalah mimpi bagiku," gumam gadis berambut _blue black_ itu lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah... Anda memang hebat Kyuubi-sama. Aku benar-benar mengagumimu," kata Yuki dengan nada kagum yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Pasti Kyuubi-sama akan besar kepala jika mengetahui bahwa salah satu pengagumnya adalah orang secantik anda Yuki-san," kata sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah Naru. Tidak sopan bukan bicara dari balik pintu begitu," panggil Yuki lembut pada keluarga barunya itu.

"Baiklah Yuki-san," jawab Naruto riang sambil mengintip secara terang-terangan dari balik pintu.

"Sepertinya baju aniki tidak terlalu pas untukmu ya?" kata Yuki sambil memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Sebuah senyum terkembang begitu melihat penampilan Naruto.

"Iya. Besar sekali untuk saya. Saya jadi terlihat tidak memakai celana jika bajunya sebesar ini," kata Naruto dengan nada riang sambil memegang ujung kaus biru milik Sasuke yang sedang dia kenakan.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Yuki langsung pecah begitu mendengar kata Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Oh iya... Ngomong-ngomong mana aniki? Sepertinya sepi sekali di luar," kata Yuki setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Ah... Sasuke-sama tadi di telepon oleh Danzo-sama. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan,"

"Oohh... Pantas saja rasanya tiba-tiba tenang," gumam Yuki.

"Ohh iya... Meski pergi, tadi Sasuke-sama berpesan pada saya untuk mengawasi anda dan mengingatkan anda untuk makan kalau anda lupa makan serta meningatkan anda untuk beristirahat yang cukup," kata pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu dengan nada riang.

"Cih... Dasar aniki jelek! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!" jerit Yuki dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aneh Yuki.

Yuki menatap dalam wajah Naruto yang sedang tertawa. Sebuah senyum terkembang jelas di wajah Yuki ketika dia menatap Naruto.

"Apa ada yang salah pada wajah saya Yuki-san?" tanya Naruto yang merasa jengah karena terus di tatap oleh Yuki.

"Tidak ada kok. Naru manis sekali jika tertawa ya," jawab Yuki dengan nada polos.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benar kok. Hei... Hei... Naru... Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Naru-chan'?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba dengan pandangan mata memohon.

"Ummm... Boleh saja sih," jawab Naruto ragu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuki memastikan.

"Umm... Benar," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Hore! Naru-chan baik deh. Arigatou Naru-chan!" kata Yuki senang sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Douita Yuki-san," jawab Naruto. Di balasnya senyum Yuki dengan senyumnya.

"Oh iya Naru-chan... Aniki bilang ini laptopmu. Benarkah ini punyamu Naru-chan?" tanya Yuki sambil menunjuk laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bukan. Itu milik Kyuubi-sama,"

"Ohh... Pasti ada banyak data penting di dalam laptop ini sampai-sampai proteksinya banyak sekali ya?" tanya Yuki dengan nada polos.

"Laptop itu hanya laptop biasa kok. Malah tidak ada isinya sama sekali. Saya kira laptop itu sudah hancur gara-gara kejadian kemarin,"

"Tidak ada isinya?" tanya Yuki memastikan.

"Iya... Isi laptop itu hanya _game_ saja," jawab Naruto riang.

Yuki hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto.

'Hanya laptop berisi _game_ saja proteksinya bisa sehebat ini. Benar-benar profesional,' batin Yuki dalam hati.

"Apa kau bisa membukanya Naru-chan?" tanya Yuki dengan penasaran.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kyuubi-sama memberitahu saya cara membukanya."

"Memang bagaimana sih cara membukanya?" tanya Yuki lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Anda harus matikan dulu laptop itu, baru setelah itu kita bisa mulai," jelas Naruto.

"Aye (2)..." jawab Yuki sambil mematikan laptop itu.

"Setelah itu nyalakan lagi laptopnya." perintah Naruto.

"Restart (3) ya? Sudah... Lalu apa langkah selajutnya?" tanya Yuki sambil memandangi layar laptop.

"Masukkan passwordnya. Passwordnya adalah 'ky83uu49bi90'," perintah Naruto lagi pada Yuki begitu kotak dialog password muncul di layar.

'Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sih passwordnya. Tenyata untuk memecahkan kode passwordnya, aku masih cukup hebat rupanya,' batin Yuki bangga dalam hati.

"Lalu tunggu saja selama 2 menit. Jangan sekali-sekali mencoba mengisi kotak dialog password yang akan muncul!" kata Naruto memberi peringatan.

"Kenapa memangnya jika diisi?"

"Itu jebakan. Jika kotak dialog itu diisi, akan muncul kotak dialog lainnya dan akan terus begitu sehingga kita tidak bisa masuk. Lagipula setiap kotak dialog punya kode yang berbeda-beda dan saya tidak tahu semua kodenya," jelas Naruto.

"Ohh... Begitu," gumam Yuki.

"Nah... Karena anda sudah selesai dengan saya, saya akan belanja untuk makan malam di swalayan. Anda ingin makan apa Yuki-san?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Umm... Naru-chan mau makan apa?" tanya Yuki tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

"Ramen instant," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku juga ramen ya," pesan Yuki.

"Baiklah. Saya pergi dulu ya," kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Yuki.

"Apakah kau menyukai anikiku, Naru-chan?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba pada Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama orang yang menarik. Siapapun pasti menyukainya," kata Naruto diplomatis.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Yuki dengan nada lemah.

"Iya begitu. Memang ada apa Yuki-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Hati-hati di jalan ya Naru-chan," kata Yuki dengan nada ceria pada Naruto.

"Umm... Oke..." jawab Naruto dengan nada ragu. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu masih bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Yuki. Tapi toh walau kebingungan, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menyimpan kebingungan itu dalam otaknya lalu tetap menjalankan tugas awalnya sebelum itu yakni, keluar dari kamar Yuki dan pergi belanja. So simple.

Karena itulah, dengan langkah perlahan, Naruto lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar Yuki. Dan hanya butuh waktu sebentar bagi Naruto untuk sampai di jalan raya. Lalu dengan langkah perlahan Naruto segera pergi menuju swalayan terdekat.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Yuki hanya melamun menatap layar laptop di depannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sehingga dia membatalkan niat untuk memeriksa laptop itu.

"Apakah aku boleh berharap kau bisa membantuku untuk keluar dari masalah yang kutimbulkan ini Naru-chan?" gumam Yuki pelan. Matanya terus menatap kosong pada layar laptop yang terbuka.

。 。

-Kediaman Uchiha. 01.20 p.m-

"Okaeri," teriak Naruto begitu sampai.

"Yuki-san... Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto dari pintu depan begitu tidak mendapat balasan dari Yuki.

"Yuki-san..." panggil Naruto. Dengan langkah perlahan dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

'Kosong. Kemana ya Yuki-san? Kenapa dia tidak membalas salamku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati begitu di dapatinya ruang keluarga kosong. Matanya lalu melihat sekeliling dengan perlahan, menilai situasi sekitar.

'Ruangan ini terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada hal ganjil. Di pintu depan pun tidak ada hal ganjil. Sepertinya Yuki-san tidak di culik. Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya,' analisis Naruto dalam hati sambil melangkah ke kamar Yuki dengan amat perlahan.

"Yuki-san... Anda ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto dari depan pintu kamar Yuki. Masih tidak ada jawaban juga dari Yuki.

"Saya masuk ya," hening kembali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Yuki. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Yuki.

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, tidak terlihat apapun dalam kamar itu. Kamar itu begitu gelap dan sepi. Satu-satunya cahaya yang masuk dari kamar itu adalah cahaya yang berasal dari pintu yang di buka Naruto. Setelah terbiasa dengan kegelapan itu, Naruto pun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar.

Dengan langkah perlahan dia mulai masuk ke kamar Yuki untuk mencari saklar lampu kamar itu. Langkahnya lalu terhenti begitu kakinya merasa telah menginjak sesuatu. Naruto pun lalu memunggut benda itu dan merabanya.

'Ini kertas,' kata Naruto dalam hatinya. Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi. Kali ini dia tidak berhenti begitu merasa telah menginjak sesuatu. Karena dia sudah tahu apa benda yang diinjaknya itu.

KLIK...

Lampu di kamar Yuki langsung menyala begitu saklar lampu di tekan oleh Naruto. Begitu lampu menyala, mata _blue saffire_ Naruto segera menangkap sosok Yuki yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan kamar itu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Yuki-san... Anda kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik sambil mendekati Yuki yang sangat berubah dratis padahal baru di tinggalkan sebentar oleh Naruto. Naruto lalu berjongkok di depan Yuki untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Naru-chan. Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Yuki dengan nada lirih. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap dalam mata _blue saffire _milik Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa anda menangis?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Yuki. Yuki hanya tersenyum lemah melihat _gesture _lembut Naruto.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Naru-chan," sahut Yuki perlahan. Matanya terpejam begitu mengatakan hal itu.

"Pasti ada alasannya bukan?" desak Naruto. Wajahnya tampak khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Mungkin," jawab Yuki lirih.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Matanya kini tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana. Naruto lalu mengambil satu dari sekian banyak kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di lantai, lalu mulai membacanya. 'Mungkin bisa dapat petunjuk dari kertas ini,' batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Ini..." kata Naruto pelan sambil mengangkat kertas yang di bacanya. Mata _blue saffire-_nya terfokus pada mata _onyx_ Yuki.

"Itu surat ancaman," potong Yuki pelan.

"Kenapa anda bisa mendapat hal seperti ini, Yuki-san?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mendapat itu. Tidak tahu pasti maksudku," gumam Yuki.

"Sejak kapan anda mendapat surat kaleng ini?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada lembut.

"Sejak aniki diusir dari keluarga Uchiha. Itu 5 tahun yang lalu,"

"Apakah Sasuke-sama tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak... Jika aniki tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka... Lagipula, aku tidak mau lagi merepotkan aniki lebih dari ini," jawab Yuki lemah.

"Mereka? Jadi anda tahu siapa pengirim surat ancaman ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu... Karena mereka juga suka mengirimiku email-email ancaman. Dari alamat emailnya saja aku sudah tahu siapa mereka. Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja tidak menggunakan alamat email lain agar aku merasa terintimidasi oleh mereka," jawab Yuki dengan nada sedih.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa pengirimi surat-surat kaleng ini?"

Yuki diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Matanya menerawang. Sepertinya Yuki sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya setelah menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, Yuki pun berkata, "Aniki adalah orang yang sangat sempurna. Siapa pun yang mengenal aniki pasti berpikiran sama denganku. Karena itu tidak heran banyak yang menyukai aniki bahkan menjadi fans fanatiknya..."

"Semua mimpi buruk ini berawal ketika aniki di usir dari keluarga Uchiha karena..." hening seketika. Yuki mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Yuki berat mengatakan alasannya pada Naruto.

"Karena aniki bilang pada kaasan dan otousan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aniki bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku dan dia berharap aku dapat menjadi miliknya seutuhnya..." lanjut Yuki dengan nada lirih. Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Yuki.

"Karena hal itulah aniki lalu diusir dari keluarga Uchiha. Mencintai saudaramu sendiri adalah aib bagi keluarga Uchiha. Karena itulah, alasan kenapa aniki terusir dari keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah di ungkit-ungkit lagi. Itulah rahasia terbesar di keluarga Uchiha. Tapi entah kenapa alasan terusirnya aniki dari keluarga Uchiha bisa sampai ke tangan para fans aniki. Sejujurnya ini masih menjadi misteri bagiku..." kata Yuki lemah.

"Sejak saat itulah, penderitaanku di mulai. Bukan hanya surat ancama dan email-email berisi ancaman saja yang kuterima. Tapi juga perlakuan-perlakuan buruk dari para fans aniki. Setiap kali aku sendirian di rumah, mereka selalu menerorku. Tadi saat kau pergi Naru-chan, mereka juga menerorku. Aku takut. Aku takut sekali Naru-chan," kata Yuki lagi. Kali ini air mata membasahi kedua matanya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memeluk Yuki untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu padaku? Kenapa? Bukan salahku jika aniki mencintaiku 'kan?" racau Yuki.

"Itu bukan salah anda Yuki-san," kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Lalu kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu padaku? Kenapa mereka menerorku? Tindakan mereka seolah ini adalah salahku! Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada aniki. Karena mencintaiku, aniki di usir dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali ke keluarga Uchiha, karen itulah aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah utama keluarga Uchiha di Tokyo dan menyusul aniki ke Konoha."

"Kenapa anda kabur dari rumah utama keluarga Uchiha Yuki-san?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dari Yuki.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan aniki. Aku ingin membuat aniki bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain agar aniki bisa di terima lagi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, itu sepertinya masih akan menjadi sebuah harapan kosong untukku," kata Yuki dengan nada lemah.

"Kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu Yuki-san?"

"Aniki itu tipe orang yang sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Aku sudah putus asa untuk mencarikan aniki jodoh,"

"Jika saya bisa membuat Sasuke-sama jatuh cinta pada saya, apakah anda akan rela melihat aniki tersayang anda pacaran dengan seorang lelaki?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada Yuki. Sebuah senyum malaikat terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau serius dengan perkataan Naru-chan? Apa kau yakin bisa membuat aniki jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Yuki dengan nada tidak percaya serta nada pengharapan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Membuat Sasuke-sama jatuh cinta pada saya itu mudah, Yuki-san. Tapi, apakah anda rela melihat Sasuke-sama berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki?" tanya Naruto pelan. Wajahnya menunduk dalam saat mengatakan hal itu. Seolah hubungan antar sesam jenis adalah hal yang memalukan baginya.

"Jika kau bisa membuat aniki menyukaimu Naru-chan, aku rela kok meski aniki berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki," jawab Yuki cepat dengan nada pengaharapan yang terdengar jelas di setiap kata yang diucapkan Yuki.

"Apakah anda yakin?"

"_Absolutely_ Naru-chan," jawab Yuki lembut.

"Jika seperti itu, berarti kita sudah sepakat bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Yuki. Meminta untuk menegaskan kembali perjanjian mereka dengan sebuah kontak fisik.

"Iya Naru-chan. Kita sudah sepakat," jawab Yuki pelan sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

Dan perjanjian antara Yuki dengan Naruto, sang malaikat misterius, akhirnya terjalin sudah. Sebuah takdir yang ditenun sendiri oleh Tuhan dengan menggunakan sebuah benang berwarna merah darah. Benang merah yang mungkin biasa kita sebut sebagai… Benang takdir...

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

**Balasan Review:**

Akashi: Yak... Cut... *teriak ala sutradara*

Yuki+Naru: Sudah selesai ya?

Akashi: Udah... Duhh... Kok makin gaje ya fic ini...? *mojok dengan aura suram* Semoga masih ada readers yang ngereview... *aura suram*

Yuki+Naru: Tegarlah...! *nyemangatin*

Akashi: Baiklah... *aura super suram**tiba-tiba normal lagi* Nah... Mumpung kalian di sini, sekalian balas review ya... *senyum manis*

Naru: Kenapa nggak bales sendiri?

Akashi: Aku 'kan baru sembuh dari sakit *pasang muka melas* jadi nggak boleh terlalu capek... *dilemparin pake botol air*

Yuki: Dasar author males... *sweatdrop* Baiklah kali ini saya dan Naru yg akan membalas review dari para readers... *semangat*

Naru: Review pertama dari **Satsuki Naruhi**... Danzo-sama memang tidak jahat di sini... Entah aku harus merasa sedih atau bangga atas pujian Naruhi-san untukku... *mojok dengan aura suram*

Yuki: *sweatdrop ngeliat Naru* err... Tabalah Naru-chan... *ngibur Naru* Baiklah review berikutnya dari **Chie Na OrangeL**... Ooh... Untung ada ya mawar hitamnya... *ngambil mawar hitam dari tangan Chie-san* Makanya jangan baca fic gaje ini malem-malem Chie-san... Biar nggak ngeblank gitu... Sankyuu atas dukungannya... *senyum manis ke Chie-san*

Naru:*masih mojok dengan aura suram*

Yuki: *tambah sweatdrop* err... Mungkin lebih baik aku saja yang balas review dari **Yashina Uzumaki**... *pasang tampang horror* eh... Kenapa Yashina-san tidak suka padaku...! Bukan salahku kalau Sasu-nii suka sama aku...! *jerit gaje* Salahkan tuh author gaje yang telah membuat hal ini terjadi...!

Akashi: Hei...! *tersinggung*

Yuki: *narik nafas untuk menenangkan diri* tenang saja Yashina-san... Romance SasuNaru bakal mulai kok di chapter depan... *senyum manis* Iya 'kan author...?

Akashi: Errr... Kita lihat saja nanti ya... *keringet dingin* Okeh... Selanjutnya adalah balasan buat **Kurome-Amechan**... Makin dikit ya...? Hahaha… Gomenasai... Ini udah mulai di banyakin kok... Mungkin... *nada nggak yakin* Mendebarkan...? Bagian mana yang mendebarkan ya...? *muka innocent* Terus Kyuubi itu muncul dalam bentuk human atau Naru yg menyamar...? Kita liat aja nanti ya... Soalnya kalau di bongkar semua nggak bakal asik 'kan... Hehehehe... *ketawa nista**dilempar ke jurang sama para readers*

Yuki: Biarkan saja author gaje itu... *cuek* Sekarang balasan untuk **shinobi girl yaoi**... Arigatou atas pujiannya... Karena udah baca, terus lanjutin baca ya... Dan reviewnya juga diterusin... *senyum manis*

Akashi: *balik dari jurang* selanjutnya balasan buat **Queen The Reaper**... Ah... Dinda 'kah ini...? Kenapa sih kalau aku sms kamu selalu pending...? *nangis guling-guling* Padahal aku 'kan pengen sms-an lagi... *curhat gaje* Terus review ya... *ngedipin sebelah mata*

Yuki: *sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah gila author* selanjutnya balasan buat **in-chan the kyuubi**... Author itu juga maunya jadi hacker... Cuman karena otaknya cuma selevel anak TK, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu... Terus baca fic abal ini ya... *senyum*

Naru: *udah kembali normal* balasan untuk **laven agrava gaciall**... Sedangkan di usahakan sama author... Tunggulah saja...

Akashi: balasan buat **Aldy Erich'Ichiru**... Bangga...? Saya selalu merasa bangga kok dengan review semua para readers... *senyum lebar* Ya... Saya juga suka tema cerita mengenai police, detective, and hacker XD... Jangan menyesal... Yg penting 'kan udah baca :p... Umur Yuki udah di bahas di awal fic... Ntar kenapa Sasu sangat mencintai adiknya bakal di bahas kok... :D Ya... Saya juga ama readers yang nggak bisa review... :( Okeh deh bos... ^^7

Akashi: Yak... Sekian balasan review readersnya... Terus baca dan minta reviewnya juga ya para readers... Satu review dari anda adalah sumber kebahagiaan bagi saya... *lebay* Tapi buat readers yang nggak bisa ngereview, anda baca fic gaje nan abal buatan saya ini sudah buat saya senang kok...! \^o^/ Terus baca ya...! ^o

Catatan:

(1) Kakera: Fragment atau Pecahan.

(2) Aye: Trademarknya Happy dari Fairy Tail =).

(3) Restart: Menyalakan ulang komputer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Akashi:** Halo para readers…! Gomen karena saya lama update cerita… *bow* Gomen lagi karena saya gak bisa membalas review para readers sekalian di chapter ini…! *pundung di pojokan*

Bukannya saya gak mau balas… Tapi saya sedang dalam masa pindah rumah nih… *curhat gaje sambil nangis* Saya banyak kehilangan barang-barang penting saya…! *jerit gaje**ditimpuk* Tapi untung buku gambar saya gak ikut menghilang… *menghela nafas* Ini juga penyebab saya telat update... Sumpah saya gak bisa nulis gara-gara mesti pusing-pusing _packing _barang... *ngacak-ngacak rambut* Tapi berkat review kalianlah saya masih bisa mengetik walau jadinya SINGKAT bgt...! *pundung*

Pokoknya begitulah para readers... Mohon dimaklumi... *sujud-sujud* Balasan review chapter kemaren bakal saya tulis di chapter depan... *aura suram* Sankyuu buat yg udah ngereview... *hormat ala tentara*

Bagi para readers yg sedang menjalani UN... Ganbatte ya...! *teriak pake toa*

YOSH...! Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi saya persembahkan pada para readers sekalian THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE! Chapter 06... Happy reading minna-san...! *bow*

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai bakal di kembaliin kok. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan lainnya)

**Rating:** T aja deh dulu

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Police/Psychology/Crime/Drama/Sci-fi/Incest/dll

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, ada OC, semi OOC, Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan *mungkin*, Gore *doakan saja*, agak psycho *mungkin*, dll.

**YANG NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!**

**Summary:** "Test?" tanya Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan.

"Iya. Sebuah test. Jika anak itu berhasil dalam test ini, maka dia akan resmi menjadi asistenmu Sas," kata Neji lagi.

"Memangnya kau ingin memberi anak itu test mengenai apa Neji?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Tentu saja test mengenai kasus pembunuhan, Aku ingin lihat apakah anak itu bis melakukan analisis," jawab Neji tenang sembari menyeringai licik.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 06 : Problem… Again?**

-Kediaman Uchiha. 07.00 a.m-

Terkadang Naruto sering berpikir bahwa sang waktu ini kejam. Meskipun banyak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan kemarin, tetap saja sang waktu terus berjalan apa adanya. Sungguh hal yang kejam.

Naruto memandangi punggung Yuki yang tengah asyik memasak di dapur. Meskipun kemarin terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan, gadis itu tetap tegar menghadapi hari esok. Sungguh gadis yang baik.

"Naru-chan..." panggil Yuki tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" balas Naruto lembut.

"Naru-chan, bisa tolong bangunkan aniki?" tanya Yuki lembut dari dapur.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto riang sambil melangkahkan kaki tannya menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-sama! (1)" teriak Naruto dengan riang begitu masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab sang empunya kamar dengan seenaknya. Tapi bukannya bangun, Sasuke malah semakin merapatkan selimut yang di pakainya.

"Sarapan sudah siap! Ayo bangun Sasuke-sama!" seru Naruto semangat sambil menarik-narik selimut Sasuke agar lepas dari Sasuke.

"Urusai (2)," gumam Sasuke sambil terus merapatkan selimutnya.

"Ayolah bangun Sasuke-sama. Apa anda ingin 'adik kesayangan' anda menunggu?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'kesayangan' sambil terus menarik-narik selimut Sasuke.

Mendengar kata 'adik kesayangan' membuat mata Sasuke 100% terbuka. Dengan raut wajah kesal dia lalu bangkit dari kasurnya sembari berkata, "Baiklah aku bangun. Kau puas? Sekarang pergi dari kamarku karena aku mau mandi!"

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Mandi yang cepat ya," kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Dasar dobe!" gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

。 。

-Mobil Sasuke. 08.00 a.m-

Sasuke menatap jalanan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada raut kesal serta raut kemarahan yang ditahan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Dan penyebab itu semua adalah seorang bocah berambut _blonde _serta bermata_ blue safiire _yang saat ini sedang duduk manis di sampingnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mengertakan giginya dengan kuat. Perasaan kesal terus-menerus mengendap di hatinya.

'Andai saja aku tidak terjebak oleh permainan kata-kata anak itu,' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Kau ingin bekerja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada memastikan.

"Yep... Saya tidak bisa terus-menerus menumpang disini secara gratis 'kan?" kata Naruto dengan nada ceria.

"Tapi kau tahu posisimu 'kan dobe?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-sama. Karena itulah, saya ingin minta tolong pada anda untuk mencarikan saya pekerjaan," pinta Naruto manis.

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Sasuke tegas.

"Are (3)? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah melas yang akan mengundang simpati orang yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

"Pertama, kau adalah seorang saksi kunci dobe. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan saksi kunci berada dalam bahaya. Kedua, Danzo-sama menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu bukan untuk menyuruhmu bekerja. Dan yang ketiga, aku tidak tahu harus memberimu pekerjaan apa dobe. Karena aku tidak tahu apa kemampuanmu," jelas Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke-sama. Saya mohon. Saya tidak mungkin 'kan terus menumpang di rumah ini dengan gratis," kata Naruto dengan suara serta tampang yang sangat memelas.

"Hah... Tetap saja walau aku mengizinkanmu bekerja, dengan statusmu sekarang sebagai saksi kunci pihak kepolisian, masyarakat tidak akan ada yang mau menerimamu sebagai pegawai mereka," kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi 'kan masih ada anda, Sasuke-sama," rengek Naruto.

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau memberi saya pekerjaan, anda bisa memberi saya pekerjaan,"

"Aku? Memangnya aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan apa dobe?" kata Sasuke dengan nada lelah.

"Anda Inspektur 'kan Sasuke-sama?"

"Tentu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kalau begitu izinkan saya jadi asisten anda!"

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar dobe?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tidak kok Sasuke-sama," jawab Naruto polos.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadikanmu asistenku sementara aku memiliki Neji dan Gaara disampingku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"Umm... Kupikir seorang inspektur itu sangat sibuk. Jadinya harus memiliki banyak asisten. Karena itu saya ingin jadi salah satu asisten anda," jawab Naruto dengan nada polos.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Eh... Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kaget.

"Pertama, aku sudah memilik Neji dan Gaara. Kedua, aku ini Inspektur Divisi Investigasi, bukan Inspektur Divisi Informasi. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan seorang ahli komputer sebagai asistenku," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi anda menolak saya sebagai asisten anda hanya karena saya ahli komputer?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sendu. Mata _blue saffire _Naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca seakan hendak menangis begitu mengatakan hal itu.

Sungguh! Sedingin apapun perasaan Sasuke, tetap saja dia tidak akan pernah tega melihat ada yang menangis di depannya. Perasaan Sasuke benar-benar tidak enak begitu melihat mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca.

"Do-dobe... Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku bukan menolakmu hanya karena kau ahli komputer kok. Sungguh!" kata Sasuke dengan nada panik.

"Lalu karena apa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Umm begini... Aku membutuhkan orang yang memiliki logika yang baik sebagai asistenku. Orang yang memiliki daya analisis yang bagus serta memiliki perasaan yang tajam sehingga dapat membantuku memecahkan kasus. Tapi karena kita baru kenal, aku tidak tahu apakah kau..." kalimat Sasuke langsung terhenti begitu melihat Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan sudut mata yang tergenang oleh air mata.

"Jadi anda menganggap saya bodoh hanya karena saya tidak bersekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu tidak dobe! Itu tidak benar!" kata Sasuke dengan panik.

"Jika itu tidak benar, lalu apa maksud perkataan anda tadi?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Umm... Itu..." Sasuke tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa anda tidak menyukai saya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Aku menyukaimu kok dobe!" sahut Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Seorang Sasuke pantang untuk berbohong!" jawab Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Bukan untuk menangis, tapi untuk menyembunyikan seringainya ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat Sasuke tadi. Dengan posisi kepala yang menunduk dan dengan nada yang masih terdengar sedih, Naruto lalu bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, anda akan membantu saya mencari pekerjaan 'kan?"

"Tentu!" jawab Sasuke tanpa berpikir.

"Membantu saya mencari pekerjaan yang saya inginkan?"

"Tentu!" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Seorang Sasuke pantang untuk berbohong!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kalau begitu saya boleh 'kan jadi asisten anda? Karena hanya itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang saya inginkan,"

"Iya. Tentu sa..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap Naruto, yang sudah tidak menunduk lagi, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukankah seorang Sasuke pantang melanggar janjinya?" tanya Naruto manis sambil tersenyum licik. Tidak ada lagi air mata serta nada sendu dalam pertanyaannya. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tadi.

'Sial! Ternyata anak ini menjebakku!' batin Sasuke dalam hati. 'Tapi aku tidak bisa menarik lagi kata-kataku,' sesal Sasuke dalam hati.

"...ja" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada pasrah. Mendengar nada pasrah Sasuke membuat Naruto tambah tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu nanti saya ikut ke kantor anda ya Sasuke-sama. Saya 'kan sudah resmi bekerja menjadi asisten anda," kata Naruto dengan nada manis yang membuat Sasuke ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga...

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Sasuke-sama!" panggil Naruto manis.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Apa saja yang biasa anda lakukan saat bekerja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja menyelidiki sesuatu. Itulah Divisi Investigasi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hanya penasaran saja," jawab Naruto riang.

"Sejak awal aku juga cukup penasaran denganmu dobe," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Penasaran? Memangnya ada apa dengan saya?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kau itu aneh dan misterius. Walau kau selalu tersenyum, entah kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan tulus dalam senyummu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya. Aku memang tidak mengerti soal kebahagiaan. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti, kau tersenyum hanya agar bisa diterima oleh orang lain. Itulah makna dari senyummu menurutku," jelas Sasuke datar.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mata _blue saffire-_nya menerawang jauh seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi menurut anda begitu ya arti senyum saya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Begitulah..." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Anda ternyata kejam sekali ya Sasuke-sama. Padahal saya selalu tersenyum dengan tulus ikhlas. Tapi anda malah menganggap senyum saya ini aneh," kata Naruto dengan nada terluka yang dibuat-buat.

"Sesukamu sajalah dobe," jawab Sasuke datar sambil memfokuskan kembali pikirannya ke jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Oh iya dobe..." panggil Sasuke.

"Mmh?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal? Aku risih sekali mendengarnya," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu saya harus bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa seperti apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Gunakan saja bahasa biasa," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke-sama!" kata Naruto ceria sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengehela nafas begitu melihat tingkah Naruto.

。 。

-Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. 08.30 a.m-

"APA? AKU TIDAK SETUJU SASUKE! POKOKNYA TIDAK!" tentang Neji keras begitu Sasuke mengatakan akan mengangkat Naruto sebagai asisten pribadinya.

Beberapa orang langsung memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya untuk Neji karena keributan yang dibuatnya. Membuat pemuda beriris mata _lavender _itu salah tingkah.

"Gomenasai minna-san (4)... Gomenasai..." kata Neji dengan nada tidak enak pada orang-orang yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kecilkan suaramu sedikit Neji. Nanti orang bisa salah paham jika kau bicara dengan suara keras begitu," nasihat Gaara datar.

"Gomen (5)... Gomen," kata Neji masih dengan nada tidak enak. "Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengangkat anak itu jadi asistenmu?" tanya Neji sambil menatap mata Sasuke dengan serius.

"Dia menjebakku dalam permainan kata-katanya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"APA? MENJEBAKMU?" pekik Neji dengan nada keras lagi. Tetapi kali ini ada nada _horror _dalam suaranya.

"Stt...!" beberapa orang langsung bereaksi terhadap suara keras Neji. Membuat Neji kembali salah tingkah.

"Gomenasai minna-san... Gomenasai..." ujar Neji sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali kepada semua orang. Melihat hal itu, baik Sasuke maupun Gaara hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Lalu... Bagaimana cara anak itu menjebakmu Sas?" tanya Gaara dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku malas menceritakannya. Intinya dia membuatku berjanji untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai asisten pribadiku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?" kali ini giliran Neji yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada bosan

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Seorang Sasuke pantang menarik kata-katanya kembali," jawab Sasuke mantap.

Baik Gaara maupun Neji hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu naif Sas," komentar Neji sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji," komentar Gaara datar.

Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar jawaban dari kedua bawahannya itu.

"Hn..." komentar Sasuke pendek.

Keheningan lalu melanda ketiganya. Ketiganya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Keheningan itu cukup lama melanda mereka sampai Neji akhirnya membuka suara.

"Karena sudah terlanjur terjadi... Bagaimana jika kita adakan test untuk anak itu?" kata Neji tenang. Sebuah seringai menghiasi paras tampanya.

"Test?" tanya Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan.

"Iya. Sebuah test. Jika anak itu berhasil dalam test ini, maka dia akan resmi menjadi asistenmu Sas," kata Neji lagi.

"Memangnya kau ingin memberi anak itu test mengenai apa Neji?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Tentu saja test mengenai kasus pembunuhan, Aku ingin lihat apakah anak itu bisa melakukan analisis. Jika bisa, dia akan kuizinkan menjadi asistenmu," jawab Neji tenang sembari menyeringai licik.

Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan aneh Neji itu.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

Catatan:

1. Ohayou Sasuke-sama: Pagi Sasuke-sama.

2. Urusai: Berisik.

3. Are?: Lho?

4. Gomenasai Minna-san: Maaf Semuanya.

5. Gomen: Kependekan dari 'Gomenasai' artinya Maaf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Akashi:** Yep… Saya kembali setelah lama menghilang…! *teriak gaje* Maunya sih besok update… Tapi apa daya…? Para penagih hutang (baca: para readers *dihajar para readers*) sudah nagih-nagih dengan nistanya…! *malah curcol*

Masa tiap di sms atau PM yang paling pertanyaan ditanya, 'kapan update…?' Adeh… ==''

Ya sudahlah dari pada tambah gaje mending kita mulai aja cerita ini…!

YOSH! Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi, saya persembahkan Chapter 7 ini. Happy reading minna-san...!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai bakal di kembaliin kok. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan lainnya)

**Rating:** T aja deh dulu :p

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Police/Psychology/Crime/Drama/Sci-fi/Incest/dll

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, ada OC, semi OOC, Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan *mungkin*, Gore *doakan saja*, agak psycho *mungkin*, dll.

**YANG NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!**

**Summary: **"Wah... Sepertinya ini bakal memakan waktu lama untuk memecahkannya," gumam Naruto begitu selesai membaca kertas berisikan _case _tersebut.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 07 : First Test**

-(masih) Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. 06.30 pm-

"Eh... Test?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Benar. Kami akan memberimu test," kata Neji dengan nada enteng. Matanya melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Kami? Maksud perkataanmu mungkin kau saja yang akan memberi Naruto test," kata Gaara nada sarkastis. Mata _emerald _Gaara melirik tajam Neji.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku yang akan memberimu test Naruto," kata Neji pasrah sembari menghela nafas lelah.

"Umm... Baiklah. Tapi test soal apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

"Umm... Sebenarnya aku belum memikirkannya," jawab Neji dengan nada polos.

"Dasar baka (1)," gumam Sasuke dan Gaara kompak.

"My... My... Aku hanya bercanda kok. Begini... Aku akan memberimu 2 test Naruto. Test yang pertama adalah test untuk mengukur daya analisismu terhadap suatu kasus," jelas Neji.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana dengan test kedua?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Soal test kedua aku masih memikirkannya. Jadi kau santai saja dulu," kata Neji tenang.

"Baiklah. Lalu soal test pertama seperti apa? Apa aku harus ikut ke TKP bersama kalian?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah _case_ untuk kau pecahkan," terang Neji. "Jika kau lulus test pertama maupun test kedua, baik aku maupun Gaara akan mengizinkanmu menjadi asisten pribadi Sasuke. _You understand, Uzumaki-kun?_" kata Neji lagi dengan nada tenang.

"_I understand Mr. Hyuuga!_" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Semangat yang bagus nak. Baiklah. Sekarang kau dan Sasuke boleh pulang ke rumah!" kata Neji lagi.

"Sudah selesai nih?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Sudah," jawab Neji riang.

"Ayo pulang, dobe! Yuki sudah menunggu," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aye!" kata Naruto riang sembari mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Nah _Master Case, _kau akan membuat _case _seperti apa untuk Naruto-kun nanti?" tanya Gaara datar ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"_It's secret Gaara! _Tunggu saja kejutannya besok. Kau akan tahu," jawab Neji ringan sembari bersiul-siul kecil.

"Lalu Neji, apa kau..." belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ponsel Neji berbunyi. Mengalunkan lagu 'Sands of Time' milik BACK-ON dengan sangat jelas.

"Ah... Halo Hinata-sama. Ada apa?" tanya Neji langsung pada sang penelpon begitu telepon diangkat.

'Lagi-lagi gadis itu...' kata Gaara sedih dalam hati.

"Aku sedang di kantor. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang. Memang kenapa?"

"Mau kubawakan sesuatu?" tanya Neji lembut pada sang penelpon.

"Taiyaki (2) ya? Baiklah 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai di rumah,"

"Hati-hati juga di rumah, Hinata-sama," kata Neji dengan nada lembut. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara datar begitu Neji memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Begitulah. Oh iya, tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Gaara?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Gaara.

"Lupakan saja. Toh juga tidak penting," kata Gaara datar sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam segini. Lebih baik aku segera pulang sebelum Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii mengamuk. Aku pulang dulu Neji," kata Gaara lagi sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Grep...

Tiba-tiba langkah Gaara terhenti karena tangan Gaara ditarik oleh Neji.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Gaara datar sambil menatap Neji dengan tatapan datar.

"Err... Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku Gaara?" tanya Neji dengan nada gugup.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Lalu Gaara pun berkata dengan nada formal, "Doumo Sumimasen (3) Neji-san. Saya juga membawa kendaraan sendiri. Saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan kendaraan saya disini bukan?"

"Err itu..."

"Lagi pula bukankah 'Tuan Putri' anda sudah menunggu, Neji-san?" kata Gaara lagi dengan menekankan kata Tuan Putri.

"..." Neji hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya, Neji-san?" pinta Gaara sopan. Tanpa perlu diminta 2 kali, Neji segera melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Selamat sore Neji-san. Saya pulang dulu," kata Gaara dengan nada sopan. Dengan langkah santai Gaara segera meninggalkan Neji lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Err... Gaara..." panggil Neji ragu begitu Gaara sudah sampai di pintu keluar.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gaara lalu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Neji dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang hati-hati di jalan," kata Neji dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau juga hati-hati di jalan, Neji," balas Gaara. Sebuah senyum juga terukir di wajah tampan Gaara. Sebagai jawaban Neji hanya mengangguk kecil.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara segera membalikan badannya dan berjalan lagi dengan langkah tenang menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Neji seorang diri.

"I'm Mr. Lover. I put up a tough front. Can you feel me? You're still the diva that still heals my heart (4)," senandung Neji tanpa sadar begitu sosok Gaara telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Mata _lavender _milik Neji menerawang kosong ketika menyenandungkan lagu itu.

"Gomenasai Gaara..." gumam Neji sedih.

。 。

-Kediaman Uchiha. 07.00 pm-

"Apa katamu tadi Naru-chan? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?" tanya Yuki sembari menatap mata Naruto.

"Tidak salah dengar kok. Tadi sore, Neji-san bilang jika aku ingin jadi asisten Sasuke-sama, aku harus lulus test dulu," kata Naruto dengan nada polos.

Mendengar penuturan polos Naruto, membuat Yuki hanya dapat melongo.

"Err... Yuki-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil Naruto dengan nada cemas.

"Katakan... Kalau... Ini... Mimpi..." kata Yuki dengan nada _horror._

"It's not dream. Memangnya kenapa Yuki-chan?"

"Naru-chan... Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatmu berhasil memecahkan _case _buatan Neji-nii!" kata Yuki histeris.

"..." sekarang giliran Naruto yang melongo mendengar perkataan Yuki yang histeris itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu julukan Neji-nii? Apa Sasu-nii tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Yuki sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto. Sebagai jawabannya, Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng kecil.

"Julukan Neji-nii itu adalah _Master Case!_" kata Yuki dengan nada _horror._

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," kata Naruto dengan jujur.

"Katakan padaku. Kau suka membaca novel atau manga mengenai detektif?" tanya Yuki.

"Tidak."

"Kau suka menonton film atau anime mengenai detektif?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Tidak. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka membaca atau menonton sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan komputer," jawab Naruto.

"Itu masalahnya! Neji-nii pasti tahu kau tidak suka hal-hal mengenai detektif. Karena itu, dia membuatkan sebuah _case _untukmu sebagai testmu!" analisis Yuki.

"Aku tidak yakin mengenai hal itu..." kata Naruto ragu.

"Ayo kita buktikan bahwa Neji-nii salah!" kata Yuki dengan semangat membara.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus mulai membaca novel dan manga mengenai detektif!" kata Yuki semangat.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu! Nah ayo!" kata Yuki ringan sembari menarik tangan Naruto.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ke ruang baca. Disana yang kau butuhkan untuk belajar mengenai detektif ada!" kata Yuki lagi sambil terus menyeret Naruto ke ruang baca.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah begitu melihat tingkah laku Yuki yang menurutnya agak aneh itu.

"Oh ya... Ngomong-ngomong gaya bicaramu berubah ya," kata Yuki pada Naruto.

"Ehm... Begitulah. Apa terdengar aneh?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tidak kok. Aku malah suka gaya bicaramu yang sekarang! Siapa yang menyuruhmu merubah gaya bicaramu?" tanya Yuki.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Baru kali ini Sasu-nii peduli pada orang lain. Semoga harapan kita dapat terwujud ya, Naru-chan!" kata Yuki riang.

"Ya. Aku juga berharap demikian," kata Naruto manis.

。 。

-Mobil Sasuke. 08.00 am-

Naruto menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan mengantuk. Sesekali Naruto menguap kecil. Sasuke yang melihat wajah mengantuk Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja tersenyum sebab penyebab mengantuknya Naruto 'kan adiknya sendiri.

"Mengantuk dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Tadi malam tidur jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Entahlah. Seingatku sih sekitar jam 2 pagi," jawab Naruto lesu. Mendengar nada lesu Naruto membuat Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lesu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tidurlah. Toh juga waktu perjalanan masih cukup panjang," kata Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"Boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Toh kau juga kurang tidur karena ulah adikku. Santai saja," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Naruto sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya. Kepalanya lalu disandarkan pada kaca jendela. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Naruto. Mendengar dengkuran Naruto, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

"Sepi juga ya..." gumam Sasuke santai. Tangan kirinya lalu menyalakan tape player mobilnya. Begitu menyala, sebuah lagu langsung mengalun memenuhi mobil Sasuke.

"Kanashimi no Merry-Go-Round... Mayonaka no Melody Slow Dance (5)"

。 。

-Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. 08.30 am-

"Baiklah Naruto. Kau sudah siap menerima testmu yang pertama?" tanya Neji dengan nada semangat.

"Siap!" kata Naruto mantap.

"Kau memang punya semangat yang bagus," kata Neji sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto hanya ikut tersenyum begitu mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kujanjikan, ini merupakan test yang sangat mudah," kata Neji dengan nada santai, yang langsung mendapat hadiah berupa tatapan sinis dari Sasuke maupun Gaara.

"Oke akan kularat. Mungkin ini agak sedikit sulit. Tapi pasti kau bisa memecahkannya," kata Neji lagi. "Errr... Mungkin," kata Neji pada akhirnya.

"Bisakah aku melihat seperti apa _case-_nya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Baiklah ini _case-_nya. _Good luck! _Semoga kau bisa memecahkannya," kata Neji sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Naruto.

"Nah aku masih harus bekerja. Aku tinggal dulu ya Naruto-kun," kata Neji dengan riang sembari pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Aku juga masih harus bekerja. Aku duluan ya," gumam Gaara sembari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dobe kau disini saja! Jangan kemana-mana! Aku masih harus bekerja," perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama," kata Naruto manis.

"Jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto lagi.

"Hn..." akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Naruto segera membaca kertas berisikan _case _yang diberikan oleh Neji.

"Terjadi pembunuhan berantai di kediaman keluarga Sakamoto. Pembunuhan ini selalu terjadi di malam bulan purnama dan pembunuhan selalu meniru cerita dongeng."

"Penghuni rumah itu sekarang antara lain:

1. Freya (16 thn): Gadis yang sangat menyukai cerita dongeng. Tidak bisa bicara karena memilik trauma.

2. Sai (17 thn): Pelayan pribadi Freya sekaligus teman masa kecil Freya. Tiap malam selalu membacakan dongeng untuk Freya.

3. Ayase (19 thn): Sepupu perempuan Freya. Orangnya sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Sama seperti Freya, dia juga menyukai cerita dongeng.

4. Aizen (25 thn): Kepala pelayan di kediaman Sakamoto. Selalu berusaha melindungi Freya sampai-sampai tiap malam selalu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Freya.

5. Para pelayan."

"Korban yang terbunuh dalam kasus ini antara lain:

1. Fresia (35 thn): Bibi Freya.

2. Ogami (40 thn): Paman Freya, suami Fresia.

3. Ritsu (22 thn): Sepupu laki-laki Freya, kakak Ayase.

4. Fay (20 thn): Sepupu laki-laki Freya, anak dari Fresia & Ogami.

5. Rin (18 thn): Sepupu perempuan Freya.

6. Eri (30 thn): Bibi Freya.

7. Yuki (26 thn): Sepupu laki-laki Freya."

"Ketika dilakukan pemeriksaan kamar, polisi menemukan:

1. Kamar Freya: baju, boneka, buku-buku cerita dongeng.

2. Kamar Sai: baju, album foto, tape recorder, novel-novel detective.

3. Kamar Ayase: baju, tape recorder, buku-buku, majalah.

4. Kamar Aizen: baju, album foto, tape recorder, buku-buku kesehatan, novel-novel detective.

5. Kamar para pelayan: baju, koran."

"Alibi para penghuni rumah saat terjadi kasus pembunuhan:

1. Freya: karena tidak bisa bicara, polisi tidak meminta keterangannya.

2. Sai: "Saya membacakan buku cerita dongeng untuk nona Freya. Itulah tugas saya setiap malam."

3. Ayase: "Saya membaca buku dongeng di kamar."

4. Aizen: "Saya menunggu di depan kamar nona Freya. Dari depan kamar nona Freya, saya bisa ikut mendengarkan cerita yang dibacakan oleh Sai"

5. Para pelayan: "Kami membersihkan rumah. Saat membersihkan tempat di sekitar kamar nona Freya, kami bisa melihat Aizen-san serta mendengar suara Sai-san yg sedang membaca cerita. ""

"Motif pelaku pembunuhan belum jelas. Tapi polisi menduga bahwa pelaku memiliki dendam pada keluarga Sakamoto."

"Dari info di atas bisakah kamu menebak siapa pelaku pembunuhan dan siapa target pelaku selanjutnya?

_Clue:_ Di setiap aksinya pelaku slalu meninggalkan pesan berupa angka bertuliskan, 'from 1919'."

"Wah... Sepertinya ini bakal memakan waktu lama untuk memecahkannya," gumam Naruto begitu selesai membaca kertas berisikan _case _tersebut.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

**Balasan Review:**

Akashi: Nah… Hari ini kita akan membalas review… Hari ini saya ditemani oleh 2 butler saya yang paling baik hati dan tidak sombong… Yuki & Yousei… *ala MC*

Yuki: Taiyou Yuki... Panggil saja Yuki... *bow*

You: Yousei Mizu… Panggil saja You... *bow*

Akashi: Baiklah... Ini review dari chapter. 5... Pertama dari **Queen The Reaper. **Ohoi non... Nggak bakal hiatus kok fic ini... Asal tetap ada yg baca bakal saya tetap lanjutkan...!

Yuki: Yang kedua dari, **Chie Na OrangeL. **Kasian sekali anda nona. Terima kasih karena telah memperhatikan fic buatan bocchan saya dgn baik dan benar... *bow*

You: YOSH...! Giliranku... *baca review **in-chan the kyuubi*** ahh... *lirik saya*

Akashi: *geleng-geleng kepala**sembunyi di belakang Yuki*

You: Err... No comment deh... Lanjut deh review dari **ukkyachan**... Baiklah... Tapi itu masih bakal lama... Soalnya authornya masih cari ide...

Akashi: Review dari **Satsuki Naruhi**... Yang itu rahasia perusahaan... *dikemplang*

Yuki: Review dari **Aoi Ko Mamoru**... Hm... Tuan Naruto memang terlihat keren sih... *nada datar*

You: Review dari **via-SasuNaru**... Nah... Disini udah diubah bahasanya Naru-chan...

Akashi: Review dari **Imperiale Nazwa-chan**... Okeh pokoknya... Tetap baca biar saya makin semangat...!

Yuki: Balasan review chapter 6... Yang pertama dari **Yashina Uzumaki**... Nah sudah tahu 'kan apa yang dilakukan tuan Neji... Selamat membaca...

You: review dari **Queen The Reaper**... Hahaha... Penyakit anehnya Aka-chan kumat... Mohon dimaafkan... *senyum*

Akashi: review dari **via-SasuNaru**... Begitulah... YOSH...!

Yuki: review dari **blue night-chan**... Hmm... No comment saya... Tapi yang pasti tuan Naruto pasti bisa menyelesaikan tantangan dari tuan Neji...

You: review dari **Imperiale Nazwa-chan**... Aye... Aye... Minta sama authornya ya...! *senyum*

Akashi: YOSH...! Terima kasih saya ucapkan juga sama teman-teman yg terus dukung saya...! Mulai dari Kuso Teme no Baka yg udah selalu mendengarkan ocehan gaje saya, terus ada Nao-chan yang setiap hari nanya, 'kapan update?' (setelah itu ada Dinda aka Queen The Reaper yang suka sms sama kayak Nao), lalu ada Regina-chan yg bersedia baca ficku (padahal dia gak terlalu ngerti yaoi), ada Ao-san, ada Anin-nee, dll... Pokoknya semua yang udah mendukung fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih... *bow* Berkat kalian semua fic ini tetap bisa berjalan...

YOSH...! Sekian dari saya... Jangan lupa baca chapter depan ya... Jaa ne~~ *lambai-lambai*

**Catatan:**

Baka: Bodoh.

Taiyaki: Pancake yang bentuknya seperti ikan dan di dalamnya berisi selai.

Doumo Sumimasen: saya sungguh minta maaf.

I'm Mr. Lover. I put up a tough front. Can you feel me? You're still the diva that still heals my heart: Ini English Translationnya 'Sands of Time' punya BACK-ON. Kalau sempat dengar lagunya ya minna.

Kanashimi no Merry-Go-Round... Mayonaka no Melody Slow Dance: Kalau ini lagunya Eureka 7. Judulnya 'Days' punya FLOW.


	8. Chapter 8

**Akashi:** Yep… Saya kembali setelah lama menghilang! *teriak gaje*

Setelah melewati siksa neraka di real world (baca: UKK dan remedial), saya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini! *menghela nafas lega*

Untuk para readers yang sudah ngasah golok buat saya karena kelamaan update, tolong maafkan saya! *bow*

YOSH! Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi, saya persembahkan Chapter 8 ini. Happy reading minna-san...!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai bakal di kembaliin kok. Oke? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan lainnya)

**Rating:** M for gore *maybe* tapi sekarang masih T

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Police/Psychology/Crime/Drama/Sci-fi/Incest/dll

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, ada OC, semi OOC, gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan *mungkin*, gore *doakan saja*, agak psycho *mungkin*, dll.

**YANG NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!**

**Summary: **"Cium aku Sasuke-sama!" pinta Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ciumlah aku sebagai bukti kesepakatan kita," jelas Naruto.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 08 : A Kiss for A Deal**

-Kediaman Uchiha. 08.30 am-

"Huff... Akhirnya anti-virus buatanku hampir selesai juga. Setelah selesai, tinggal disebarkan melalui internet deh! Sesekali hacker perlu memperbaiki citra diri agar tidak disamakan dengan cracker bukan," gumam Yuki riang sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

"Bagaimana ya dengan Naru-chan? Aku jadi khawatir padanya," gumam Yuki lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way

Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake"

Lagu milik Kazuya Hirabayashi (1) yang berasal dari ponsel milik Yuki mengalun lembut. Menyadarkan sang pemilik bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha menghubunginya.

"Ada yang menelpon. Nomor tidak dikenal? Siapa ya?" gumam Yuki begitu melihat sebuah nomor tidak dikenal di layar ponselnya.

_"Ohoi Salju (2)!" _ kata lawan bicara Yuki langsung begitu telepon diangkat.

"Rambut merah?" tanya Yuki dengan nada ragu.

_"Yep. Kau dapat 100 nona,"_ kata lawan bicara Yuki dengan nada riang.

"Kyaaa! Rambut merah jelek!" jerit Yuki langsung begitu mengetahui siapa lawan bicaranya.

_"Aduh. Kau mau membunuhku ya?"_

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yuki dengan nada manis. "Oh ya... Kau ganti nomor ya?"

_"Dasar kau itu!"_ gumam lawan bicara Yuki. _"Ah iya... Ponselku kemarin dicuri orang. Untung saja daftar kontaknya kosong. Jadi aku tinggal beli saja yang baru."_

"Sou ka (3). Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau menelponku. Tidak bekerja?" tanya Yuki dengan nada penasaran.

_"Aku sedang di toilet nih. Lagi bolos sebentar," _sahut lawan bicara Yuki dengan nada santai.

"Kalau aniki tahu, dia pasti memarahimu," kata Yuki dengan nada lelah.

_"Justru karena dia aku bolos. Kau tahu tidak, dia sejak tadi marah-marah terus. Seperti perempuan sedang PMS (4) saja,"_ gerutu lawan bicara Yuki.

"Hahaha... Kalau sampai dia dengar, habislah kau," kata Yuki disela-sela tawanya.

_"Dasar salju dingin!"_

"Dasar merah jelek!"

_"Hah... Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk pertengkaran tidak penting ini," _kata lawan bicara Yuki dengan nada lelah.

"Me too. Cepatlah langsung to the point!" perintah Yuki manis.

_"Aku akan mengambil cuti minggu depan. Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak berkencan?"_

"Serius? Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" tanya Yuki dengan nada memastikan.

_"Tentu saja serius, baka (5)! Kau mau pergi kemana? Bagaimana kalau Konoha Wonderland? Kau sudah lama ingin kesana bukan?"_

"MAU! MAU! AKU MAU KESANA!" jerit Yuki kesenangan.

_"Aduh kupingku!" _jerit lawan bicara Yuki dengan suara tersiksa.

"Kapan? Kapan kita akan kesana?" tanya Yuki bersemangat. Mengabaikan jerit tersiksa lawan bicaranya.

_"Minggu depan nona. Saat ini aku masih mengurus cutiku dulu."_

"Sou ka?" tanya Yuki polos.

_"Iya,"_ sahut lawan bicara Yuki. "_Wah... Aku sudah 10 menit lebih di toilet rupanya. Baiklah, aku bekerja dulu ya. Nanti kalau lebih lama lagi disini bisa-bisa anikimu mengamuk. Jaa Yuki (6),"_ pamit lawan bicara Yuki.

"Jaa. Kudoakan semoga kau tidak dimakan aniki ya," kata Yuki manis. Sebagai respon atas perkataan Yuki, sang lawan bicara hanya mendengus kecil sebelum menutup telepon. Membuat Yuki tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

Lalu sambungan telepon itu pun berakhir.

Yuki menatap layar ponselnya dengan sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Secercah perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

"Yosh! Ayo Yuki! Kau mesti bersemangat! FIRE!" kata Yuki bersemngat sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ah iya... Anti-virusnya!" cepat-cepat Yuki melihat laptopnya lalu mulai sibuk kembali dengan laptopnya.

。 。

-Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. 08.45 am-

"Oi Suke!" panggil Neji.

"Hn? (ada apa?)" balas Sasuke singkat sambil terus menekuni dokumen-dokumen kasus.

"Bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," balas Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin sembari melirik tajam Neji.

"Menurutmu Sas, kira-kira bocah pirang itu bisa tidak ya menyelesaikan case buatanku?" tanya Neji santai.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Err... Kalau kau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa kok," jawab Neji dengan nada gugup.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk," kata Sasuke pelan begitu mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Kau mencariku Sas?" tanya sang pengetuk pintu datar, Gaara, sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Ya... Mana laporan kasusmu?" tanya Sasuke datar begitu Gaara sudah duduk didepannya.

"Ini," kata Gaara sembari menyerahkan sebuah map pada Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau baru datang Gaara?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Tadi aku ke toilet."

"Di toilet selama 10 menit lebih? Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana Gaara?" sindir Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu 'kan Inspekture?" balas Gaara dingin. Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara tajam begitu mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar," kata Neji menengahi. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ganti nomor ya Gaara?"

"Begitulah," jawab Gaara singkat yang membuat Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah begitu mendengarnya.

"Ah kami-sama. Mengapa kau kirimkan 2 makhluk irit kata ini ke dalam kehidupanku?" ratap Neji dengan mengenaskan yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare mematikan baik dari Sasuke maupun dari Gaara.

。 。

-Ruang Tunggu Kantor Kepolisian-

"Umm..." Naruto memandangi kertas berisi _case _pemberian Neji dengan pandangan bingung. Sesekali dihempaskannya kertas itu ke atas meja dengan pandangan frustasi.

"Hah... Susah. Tapi menurutku mungkin pelaku pembunuhan itu Ayase," gumam Naruto sambil memandangi kertas _case_ itu dengan wajah serius.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba kepada Naruto.

Naruto menengadah untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menegurnya. Mata _blue saffire _miliknya langsung bertemu dengan mata _onyx _milik lawan bicaranya.

'Eh? _Onyx_?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" ulang orang itu sembari tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Eh... Silahkan," kata Naruto ragu sembari tersenyum kikuk pada lelaki berambut _ebony _yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Setelah mendapat izin dari Naruto, segera saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu pada Naruto.

"Hm... Bisa di bilang begitu sih. Kalau anda?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku sedang menunggu pacarku," jawab pemuda itu santai. "Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. _Watashi wa Sai desu. Dozo yoroshiku_ (7)," lanjut pemuda bernama Sai itu sembari mengulurkan tangan pucatnya ke Naruto.

"_Watashi wa Naruto desu. Dozo yoroshiku_," jawab Naruto sembari menyambut uluran tangan Sai.

"Jadi Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai memasang wajah super serius begitu?" tanya Sai lembut sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Errr... Aku sedang berusaha memecahkan sebuah _case_," jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Boleh tidak aku lihat? Aku suka sekali dengan kasus-kasus loh."

"Boleh kok. Silahkan," kata Naruto manis sembari memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Sai.

"_Arigatou_ (8)," jawab Sai manis. Setelah itu Sai pun sibuk membaca kertas berisi _case _milik Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto langsung begitu Sai selesai membaca _case _itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sai bingung pada Naruto.

"Sai-san bisa memecahkan _case _itu tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa Sai-san tersenyum begitu?" tanya Naruto pad Sai dengan nada kebingungan.

"Aku tersenyum karena aku memang suka tersenyum," jawab Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang membuat soal _case _itu?"

"Neji-san. Dia polisi disini," jawab Naruto riang.

"Ohhh..." gumam Sai kecil.

"Jadi Sai-san sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Mata _blue saffire-_nya menatap Sai dengan penuh harap.

Sai tersenyum melihat sinar pengharapan di mata Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sai yang langsung dijawab oleh Naruto dengan satu anggukan cepat.

"Pelakunya adalah..." belum selesai Sai berbicara tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan seseorang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"SAI!" mendengar suara itu, baik Sai maupun Naruto segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang berteriak tersebut.

"Ino!" panggil Sai dengan nada riang. Segera saja Sai bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari mendekati gadis bernama Ino itu.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu.

'Rambut _blonde _yang diikat dengan gaya _pony tail, _mata berwarna_ aqua _yang indah, sebuah senyum yang terukir manis di wajahnya. Yah, secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang sangat cantik untuk ukuran gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta,' kata Naruto menilai dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun! Ayo kesini," panggil Sai. Seketika lamunan Naruto langsung terhenti. Ditatapnya Sai dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Ayo sini. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Ino!" panggil Sai lagi. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto pun akhirnya menghampiri Sai.

"Naruto, Kenalkan ini Ino. Ino kenalkan ini Naruto," kata Sai sebagai penengah.

"Yamanaka Ino. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Naruto ya?" tanya Ino seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ahh... Kau yang tinggal serumah dengan Inspekture Sasuke itu 'kan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya. Kenapa Ino-san bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto, membuat Ino tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Aku ini salah satu bawahan Inspekture Sasuke."

"Oh begitu," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana Ino? Kau jadi tidak mencari buku yang ingin kau baca itu?" tanya Sai.

"Ah iya! Aku hampir saja lupa. Ayo Sai! Kami duluan ya Naruto-kun," kata Ino sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa banyak bicara Sai pun segera mengikuti langkah Ino.

"Ah Sai-san! Tunggu dulu!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Baik Sai maupun Ino pun menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sai sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm itu... Sai-san belum mengatakan padaku siapa pelaku pembunuhannya 'kan?"

"Ah iya. Gomen... Gomen... Aku lupa," kata Sai sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi siapa pembunuhnya?"

"Well, aku tidak bisa secara terang-terangan memberitahukan siapa pelaku pembunuhnya kepadamu, Naruto-kun," kata Sai dengan nada usil. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya. Mendengar hal itu, membuat Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Tapi, aku akan memberimu suatu petunjuk yang sangat jelas mengenai pelaku pembunuhannya," kata Sai lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa petunjuknya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bersemangat. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Iya! Dan petunjuknya adalah pelaku pembunuhan itu ada di depan matamu. Nah sudah jelaskan? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Ayo pergi Ino," kata Sai santai sembari menarik tangan Ino agar segera meninggalkan Naruto yang saat itu tengah berdiri diam mematung.

"ITU SIH BUKAN PETUNJUK SAI-SAN!" jerit Naruto frustasi. Sedangkan Sai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Sai dari kejauhan, membuat wajah Naruto langsung cemberut.

'HUWAAA! KAMI-SAMA BANTULAH AKU!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

。 。

-Kediaman Uchiha. 07.00 pm-

Naruto duduk diam di sudut ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Yuki kontan saja kebingungan begitu melihat tingkah aneh Naruto itu.

"Errr... Naru-chan?" panggil Yuki dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar panggilan Yuki. Mata _blue saffire_ miliknya menatap dalam mata _onyx_ Yuki dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naru-chan?" tanya Yuki masih dengan nada ragu.

"Huweeee... Yuki-chan!" teriak Naruto frustasi sembari memandangi Yuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Are_ (9)? Kau kenapa Naru-chan?" tanya Yuki dengan nada panik.

"_Case_ buatan Neji-san susah! Aku tidak bisa memecahkannya!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Errr... Sabarlah Naru-chan. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu sekarang ini," kata Yuki sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Bagaimana jika kau minta bantuan aniki?" saran Yuki.

"Memangnya Sasuke-sama mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Coba saja dulu. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba," kata Yuki memberi semangat. Naruto terdiam begitu mendengar saran Yuki. Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk memperhitungkan persentase keberhasilan saran Yuki.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto berkata, "Baiklah! Akan kucoba!"

。 。

-Kamar Mandi. 07.00 pm-

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah santai sembari menarik lepas dasi yang dikenakannya. Dengan cepat, satu persatu pakaiannya mulai ditanggalkan dan diletakkannya dalam keranjang cucian.

Setelah selesai melepaskan bajunya, Sasuke pun berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menuju shower di dinding.

Tangan pucatnya memutar keran shower dengan cepat sehingga air dari shower langsung jatuh menimpa kepalanya dan dirinya. Menyebabkan dirinya basah dalam sekejap.

'Naruto... Dari mana aku harus mulai penyelidikan mengenai anak itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

'Dia tidak mau bicara apa-apa soal dirinya dan aku pun tidak bisa memaksanya untuk bicara. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya Sasuke lagi.

'Hah... Benar-benar anak yang merepotkan,' kata Sasuke lagi dalam hati sembari mulai menyabuni badannya.

'Sudahlah Sasuke. Toh dia hanya akan merepotkanmu di rumah saja. Aku yakin sekali dia tidak akan bisa memecahkan _case_ Neji,' sebuah seringai licik menghiasi wajah Sasuke begitu memikirkan hal itu.

'Tapi, Yuki pasti menyuruhnya untuk meminta bantuanku. Kalau sudah begitu sih, aku hanya bisa membantu anak itu dengan rasa terpaksa.'

'Ah... Tidak juga... Aku tidak harus membantu anak itu dengan cuma-cuma bukan? Aku bisa minta imbalan pada anak itu. Iya... Ini 'kan hukum pertukaran setara,' kata Sasuke dalam hati lagi.

'Tunggu... Hukum pertukaran setara! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana sih? Dasar _baka_!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah terkena air.

'Hukum pertukaran setara... Tunggulah aku dobe!' sebuah seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke begitu memikirkan hal itu.

。 。

-Kamar Sasuke. 07.30 pm-

Naruto memandangi pintu berwarna biru laut itu dengan perasaan gelisah. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu gelisah.

'Kenapa perasaanku harus gelisah seperti ini sih?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Ceklek...

Naruto memandangi lagi pintu berwarna biru yang mulai terbuka itu dengan perasaan gelisah. Perasaannya tambah gelisah, saat mata _blue saffire_ miliknya langsung menangkap sosok Sasuke Uchiha, yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk, sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi yang memiliki pintu berwarna biru itu. Seketika mata Naruto langsung terpaku ke sosok Sasuke begitu melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar begitu mendapati Naruto sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku sedang tidak melihat apa-apa kok!" kilah Naruto sembari memandangi kertas _case _di tangannya dengan wajah merah. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Jadi Dobe... Kau sudah menyelesaikan _case_ buatan Neji?" tanya Sasuke pelan sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan langkah pelan.

"Belum sama sekali. Aku tidak mengerti siapa pembunuhnya," keluh Naruto sembari tetap memandangi kertas _case_ itu tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Jika kau ingin jadi asisten pribadiku, kau harus cepat memecahkan _case_ itu Dobe," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama... Se-sejak kapan anda..."

"Dari tadi aku sudah di sampingmu Dobe. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya," kata Sasuke cuek sembari merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Wajah Naruto seketika memerah kembali begitu melihat Sasuke tidur-tiduran di kasur hanya dengan menggenakan sehelai handuk.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap dalam mata _blue saffire_ milik Naruto dari bawah.

"Tidak kok! Siapa bilang wajahku memerah?" elak Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hmm... Begitu?" tanya Sasuke pelan sembari bangkit dari posisi tiduran dan dengan perlahan mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Iya begitu," kata Naruto pelan sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menjauh Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyerangai kecil.

"Errr... Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Sasuke cuek sembari terus berusaha mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri semakin berusaha menjauhi Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin bisa memecahkan _case_ buatan Neji, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pelan sembari terus mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto cepat sembari terus menjauhi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto bisa merasakan punggungnya membentur sesuatu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil begitu mendapati mangsanya telah berada dalam wilayahnya.

"Mau kubantu menyelesaikan casemu? Aku yakin Yuki menyuruhmu untuk meminta bantuanku," kata Sasuke datar sembari merentangkan tangannya di sekeliling Naruto untuk menghalangi Naruto agar tidak kabur.

Naruto memandangi mata _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Sebab Sasuke sendiri yang menawari Naruto bantuan. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menawari Naruto bantuan. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban!

'Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik hal ini,' pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kubantu atau tidak Dobe?"

"Apa yang sedang anda rencanakan Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. Mata _blue saffire_-nya memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan datar. Sasuke tersenyum licik begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau cepat paham juga ya Dobe. Apa kau tahu mengenai 'Hukum Pertukaran Setara'?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai licik.

"Yang kau minta harus sama dengan bayarannya," kata Naruto datar.

"Tepat! Dan apa imbalan yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku membantumu Dobe?" bisik Sasuke parau di telinga Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Sasuke-sama?"

"Mudah saja kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu 'beberapa' informasi mengenai dirimu," kata Sasuke santai.

"Itu tidak sebanding," gumam Naruto lirih.

"Kau benar juga," gumam Sasuke. "Baiklah... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Diri anda," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin diri anda Sasuke-sama. Aku ingin tubuh anda," jawab Naruto lirih sembari membenamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menginginkanku untuk bersenang-senang di atas ranjang ya Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya."

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Ternyata kau anak yang 'nakal' ya Dobe," kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita sepakat?" tanya Naruto sembari memandangi mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Tentu kita sepakat," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa bukti kalau kita sudah sepakat?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika jabat tangan?"

"Aku tidak mau berjabat tangan," keluh Naruto.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Cium aku Sasuke-sama!" pinta Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ciumlah aku sebagai bukti kesepakatan kita," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto terus memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-sama?"

"Boleh saja sih. Toh hanya ciuman saja," jawab Sasuke enteng sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama dapat merasakan nafas lawan mereka satu sama lain.

Sasuke segera menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir mungil Naruto. Saat ciuman itu berlangsung, Naruto dengan sengaja mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Seolah menuntut Sasuke agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Sasuke yang mengerti keinginan Naruto, segera saja membawa Naruto ke dalam ciuman yang lebih daripada ciuman awal tadi.

"Bagaimana Dobe? Kita sudah sepakat 'kan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda, setelah Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Sebuah seringai tercetak sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"Ya... Kita sepakat," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum manis.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

**Akashi: **Yep! Chapter 8 selesai! *wajah bahagia*

Minna-san, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review di chapter ini *bow*. Tapi saya udah lihat loh jawaban minna-san di review untuk case kemarin. Semuanya sudah benar. Dari pesan pelaku, korban selanjutnya, sampai pelaku pembunuhannya *tepuk tangan*. Sugoi! d^^b

Yak. Sekian dari saya, Untuk yang baca fic Home, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya ya. Kemarin nggak bisa update karena ada UKK. Lagian sebelum UKK saya sempet sakit *pundung*.

Pokoknya setelah baca, jangan lupa review ya para readers! *maksa**digetok* Jaa nee *bow*

**Catatan:**

Full moon sways Gently in the night of one fine day: Ini lagu Kazuya Hirabashi yang judulnya 'Moon On The Water'. Kata teman saya sih ini salah satu lagunya 'Beck'

Salju: Arti Yuki bisa berarti salju

Sou ka: Begitu

PMS: Pra Menstruation Syndrom. Udah tahu 'kan ini.

Baka: Bodoh.

Jaa Yuki: Sampai jumpa Yuki.

Watashi wa Sai desu. Dozo yoroshiku: Namaku Sai. Salam kenal.

Arigatou: Terima kasih.

Are: Lho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Akashi:** Yep… Saya kembali setelah lama menghilang! *teriak gaje pake toa*

Udah dapat rapor dan dapat ranking 7 (nilai saya lumayan dah mengingat seminggu UKK saya Cuma baca komik tanpa belajar ==a).

Pas mau ngelanjutin cerita, ide mentok *dilemparin piso* dan malah kepikiran ide baru *dilemparin shuriken* gomenasai minna *bow*

YOSH! Tanpa perlu banyak bacot saya persembahkan Your Life Dobe chap.9! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya untuk dinistai *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan lainnya)

**Rating:** M for gore *maybe* tapi sekarang masih T

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Police/Psychology/Crime/Drama/Sci-fi/Incest/dll

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, ada OC, semi OOC, gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan *mungkin*, gore *doakan saja*, agak psycho *mungkin*, dll.

**YANG NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!**

**Summary: **"Pintar. Jadi kau sudah siap untuk menjawab _case_ ini dihadapan Neji besok?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Tentu saja siap Sasuke-sama!" jawab Naruto, lagi-lagi, dengan nada mantap.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 09 : Waktu yang Mulai Bergerak**

-Namikaze Corp. 08.00 pm-

Dari salah satu jendela gedung perusahaan Namikaze Corp., terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah seperti ular tengah sibuk menatap langit malam yang begitu kelam. Sesekali di tegaknya wine yang berada dalam gelas di tangannya sembari menyeringai licik. Dialah Orochimaru, Direktur Utama Namikaze Corp. saat ini.

'Langit malam yang begitu indah. Begitu kelam. Benar-benar langit malam yang sempurna,' kata pria ular itu dalam hati sembari menegak lagi segelas wine yang ada di tangannya.

Tok... Tok... Tok

"Masuklah," gumam Orochimaru begitu terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Selamat malam Tuan Orochimaru," sapa seseorang pada Orochimaru dengan nada sopan.

"Kabar apa yang kau bawa Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada lelah begitu melihat sosok informannya yang berambut putih itu tengah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Saya mendapat informasi bahwa pasukan ANBU dan Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak," kata Kabuto tenang sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Begitu... Jadi mereka sudah mulai bergerak ya?" tanya Orochimaru pelan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi winenya.

"Iya."

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru perlahan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi wine di tangannya.

"ANBU seperti biasa ingin mencari bukti bahwa Namikaze corp ini bukanlah milik anda..." kata Kabuto dengan suara tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sedangkan Akatsuki seperti biasa ingin menangkap anda karena 'pekerjaan' lain milik anda Tuan."

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri Kabuto... Bertanya bagaimana nasib Uzumaki-kun setelah kejadian hari itu... Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang nasib Uzumaki-kun, Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru dengan suara lirih.

"Belum Tuan Orochimaru," jawab Kabuto tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada satu pun data mengenai Uzumaki-kun dalam database kepolisian Konoha. Saya rasa ada 2 kemungkinan mengenai tidak adanya data Uzumaki-kun dalam database kepolisian Konoha," jawab Kabuto lagi.

"Apa saja kemungkinannya Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru sembari menegak winenya lagi.

"Uzumaki-kun masih hidup tetapi dalam keadaan koma atau..." Kabuto terdiam seolah mempertimbangkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Atau apa Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru sedikit penasaran.

"Uzumaki-kun masih hidup dan pihak kepolisian Konoha membantu menyembunyikannya," lanjut Kabuto lagi dengan nada rendah.

"Jadi begitu? Jadi masih ada kemungkinan anak itu masih hidup?" tanya Orochimaru tenang sembari menatap gelas wine di tangannya. Kabuto hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tuannya itu.

"Cari dia Kabuto... Cari dia... Cari anak itu... CARI ANAK ITU KABUTO! AKU INGIN KAU MENCARI ANAK ITU DAN MEMBAWANYA KE HADAPANKU!" gelegar Orochimaru sembari meleparkan gelas wine di tangannya ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Cari anak itu dan bawa ke hadapanku Kabuto. Lalu aku akan memusnahkan anak itu dengan tanganku sendiri agar aku yakin bahwa bukti mengenai pewaris Namikaze corp yang sesungguhnya dan saksi mata mengenai 'pekerjaan lainku' telah menghilang dari permukaan bumi selamanya!"

"Baiklah Tuan Orochimaru," jawab Kabuto dengan tenang sembari membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Orochimaru. Sebuah seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya.

'Well... Saatnya bersenang-senang Kabuto.'

。 。

-Bandara Konohagakure di saat yang sama-

Seperti biasa, bandara Konohagakure hari ini sangat ramai dan penuh oleh banyak orang yang akan naik pesawat ataupun yang sudah turun dari pesawat dan berniat untuk pergi dari bandara.

'Ramai sekali sih. Karena itulah aku benci tempat ramai,' keluh seorang gadis manis bercepol yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan punggung mungilnya di salah satu dinding bandara dalam hati.

"Tenten-san?" tegur seseorang dari belakang. Tenten langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

Mata kecoklatannya langsung bertemu dengan pandang dengan mata onyx lawan bicaranya begitu dia membalikan badannya. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir gadis itu begitu melihat pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sedang tersenyum padanya.

_"Ni hao _(1)_,"_ kata Tenten sembari tersenyum, membalas senyum Pemuda yang dihadapannya.

_"Ni hao,"_ balas pemuda itu ramah.

_"Ni jiao she me ming zi? _(2)_"_ tanya Tenten manis.

_"Wo jiao Sai _(3)_,"_ kata Sai sembari tetap tersenyum.

_"Ni shi hao ren ma? _(4)_"_

_"Bu. Wo bu shi hao ren _(5)_,"_ kata Sai sembari menyeringai kecil.

"_Me too_. Hahaha. _Long time no see you_, Sai," kata Tenten riang sembari memeluk Sai.

"_Long time no see you too_, Tenten," kata Sai sembari membalas pelukan Tenten. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana liburanmu di Cina, Tenten?" tanya Sai begitu pelukan mereka terurai.

"Cukup menyenangkan! Tapi bosan juga sih," kata Tenten dengan nada riang.

"Jadi kau sudah siap untuk bekerja kembali Tenten?"

"Aku sih selalu siap untuk bekerja! Semoga pekerjaan ini bakal menyenangkan," doa Tenten dengan suara riang.

"Tentu. Ini akan jadi pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan Tenten," sahut Sai ringan sembari menyeringai kecil.

。 。

-Kamar Sasuke di saat yang sama-

"Hachu..."

"Masuk angin dobe?" tanya Sasuke sembari membuka lemari bajunya.

"Mungkin..." jawab Naruto sembari menggosok-gosokkan jarinya di bawah hidungnya

"Setelah makan malam, jangan lupa minum obat lalu beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau menulari Yuki," kata Sasuke datar sembari mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna hitam dari dalam lemarinya lalu mengenakan kaus tersebut.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama," jawab Naruto dengan nada kecil.

"Lalu mana kertas _case_-mu dobe?" tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan ke arah kasur.

"Ini," kata Naruto sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus membacanya dulu," kata Sasuke pelan sembari berjalan pelan menuju meja dan mengambil kacamata bacanya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto sembari mengangguk kecil.

15 menit kemudian...

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Pelakunya adalah..."

。 。

-Noir Cafe. 08.30 pm-

"Wah... Kau baik sekali Sai mau meneraktirku di cafe mewah seperti ini," gumam Tenten riang sembari menyesap lemon tea di cangkirnya.

"Hahaha... Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku," jawab Sai santai.

"Ucapan selamat datang atau merasa sayang karena sudah susah-susah booking tempat, tapi pacarmu tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaan, Sai?" tanya Tenten manis sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Sebagai jawabannya Sai hanya memberikan Tenten sebuah senyum aneh.

"Hahaha... Kuharap Ino tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya..." gumam Tenten disela-sela tawanya. Sebagai respon, Sai hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh iya... Bagaimana kabar nona Hokage dan Tuan?" tanya Tenten.

"Cukup baik dalam beberapa hal," jawab Sai.

"Seperti biasa ya. Lalu pekerjaan apa yang akan kuterima kali ini? Apa pekerjaan yang menyenangkan?" tanya Tenten sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pewaris Namikaze sudah ditemukan," jawab Sai tenang. Sebuah seringai terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Wah... Itu sih pasti akan jadi pekerjaan yang menyenangkan," gumam Tenten sembari menyeringai kecil.

。 。

-Noir Café disaat yang sama-

'Kenapa harus aku sih yang melakukan pekerjaan ini?' keluh Tayuya dalam hati sembari terus memperhatikan meja Tenten dan Sai dari mejanya sendiri.

_"Tayuya? Kau bisa mendengarku?"_ tanya sebuah suara di telinga Tayuya.

"Aku mendengarmu Kabuto," gumam gadis berambut merah _pony tail_ itu pelan sembari menikmati hidangan yang ada di depannya dengan tenang.

_"Kau temukan mereka?"_ tanya suara itu, yang ternyata adalah Kabuto, lagi.

"Ya... Seperti prediksimu," gumam Tayuya lagi.

_"Bagus. Sudah kau pasang alat penyadapnya?"_

"Ya... Dan aku sudah bisa mendengar percakapan mereka," gumam Tayuya lagi dengan nada bosan.

_"Apa isi pembicaraan mereka?"_ tanya Kabuto.

"Tentang pewaris Namikaze," gumam Tayuya lagi.

_"Bagus. Dengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan mereka. Aku harus memastikan soal kebenaran pewaris Namikaze!"_ perintah Kabuto.

"Baik Kabuto-san," jawab Tayuya dengan nada sopan.

。 。

"Jadi siapa nama anak itu Sai?" tanya Tenten dengan nada serius.

Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tenten, Sai hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengetukkan jari tangannya ke meja sebanyak 5 kali.

"Oh... Kau benar juga ya. Lama liburan membuatku sedikit melupakan banyak hal," gumam Tenten sembari mengambil sebuah tissue dari tempat tissue dan sebuah bolpoint dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara soal apa Sai?" tanya Tenten dengan nada santai.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang kabar Nara yang tebaru?" tanya Sai dengan nada santai.

"Belum. Bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang? Masih malas seperti dulu?" tanya Tenten sembari menuliskan sesuatu diatas tissue.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang Inspekture dan tentu saja wakilnya Akamichi," kata Sai sembari tersenyum.

"Wah. Tidak kusangka Choji hebat juga," gumam Tenten sembari menuliskan sesuatu lagi diatas tissue.

"Menma juga hebat," sahut Sai.

"Eh? Bagaimana kabar anak itu?" tanya Tenten sembari menggoreskan sesuatu diatas tissue.

"Dia sudah bergabung dengan tim kita."

"Serius? Wah kemajuan anak itu cepat juga rupanya," kata Tenten, yang dengan cepat, menggoreskan ujung bolpointnya ke atas tissue.

"Lalu Akamichi bilang padaku bahwa ayah Yamanaka menyuruhku sering-sering untuk berkunjung ke rumah," kata Sai dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

"Wah itu bagus. Berarti kau sudah diterima secara resmi jadi menantu dong," sahut Tenten sembari tertawa kecil. Tangan mungilnya dengan cepat menuliskan sesuatu diatas tissue.

"Terus saja kau tertawa. Oh iya... Guru Asuma titip salam padamu."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk guru Asuma ya," kata Tenten riang sembari tetap asik menuliskan sesuatu diatas tissue.

"Kau tahu tidak bahwa Nara sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh serius? Siapa orangnya?" tanya Tenten dengan nada penasaran.

"Hmm... Katanya sih seorang pemuda pencinta anjing yang bekerja menjadi bartender," jawab Sai.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Cepat juga rambut nanas itu dapat pacar," gumam Tenten sembari tertawa kecil.

"Lalu guru Anko bilang dia menemukan seorang _supplier_ handal untukmu, Tenten," cerita Sai.

"Benarkah? Wah aku harus secepatnya menghubungi guru Anko nih."

"Rin, Uchiha stoic (6), dan Temari menanyakan kabarmu. Soalnya liburanmu kali ini cukup lama juga ya," lapor Sai.

"Aku harus mengabarkan mereka nih. Hah... Repotnya," keluh Tenten.

"Lalu mengenai rencana penangkapan 'Orochi' masih harus kita atur lagi," kata Sai sembari mengetukkan kembali jari tangannya ke meja sebanyak 5 kali.

Tenten tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar hal itu. Lalu dengan tenang, Tenten membaca tulisan diatas tissue. Setelah selesai, Tenten segera mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dari dalam tasnya, meletakkan tissue tersebut di dalam asbak lalu membakarnya.

"Untung saja anak itu punya nama yang mudah diingat," kata Tenten dengan nada lega.

"Hahaha... Kau benar juga," kata Sai disela-sela tawanya.

。 。

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kabuto. Padahal aku sudah mendengarkan mereka dengan seksama!" gumam Tayuya dengan nada panik.

"Tenanglah Tayuya. Itu bukan salahmu. Mereka berbicara dengan kode, karena itulah kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kabuto?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada lirih.

"Pergilah dari sana. Kita mundur dulu," perintah Kabuto.

"Baiklah Kabuto," gumam Tayuya sembari bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir.

。 。

-Kamar Sasuke pada saat yang sama-

"Eh? Jadi pelakunya..." gumam Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Benar. Kau mengerti 'kan. From 1919. Kita bisa memisahkannya menjadi 1, 9, 1, 9 atau 19, 19 atau 1, 9, 19 atau 19, 1, 9. Dari susunan angka itu, kita bisa membacanya dengan menyusun alphabet."

"1: A, 2: B, dst. Kita bisa membaca angka tersebut dari sana. Jika itu 1, 9, 1, 9, maka tulisan yang terbaca adalah A, I, A, I. Tidak ada tersangka bernama Ai dalam kasus ini. Tapi jika nama tersangka itu memiliki huruf A dan I dalam namanya, kita bisa menaruh kecurigaan pada Aizen dan Sai."

"Lalu jika 19, 19, maka angka tersebut akan terbaca S, S. Tidak ada pelaku dengan inisial SS dalam kasus ini. Tapi jika SS yang dimaksud adalah salah satu huruf yang membentuk nama tersangka, kita bisa menaruh kecurigaan pada Ayase dan Sai," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Jadi jika 1, 9, 19 akan terbaca A, I, S?" tanya Naruto.

"Tepat! Dan kita jadi punya 3 tersangka untuk dicurigai," jawab Sasuke.

"Jika 19, 1, 9, maka akan terbaca..." Naruto terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak.

"S, A, I... SAI... Jadi pelakunya Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya.

'Jadi ini ya maksud Sai-san soal 'pelakunya ada di depan matamu'?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Tepat. Ini hanya permainan angka. Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan pesan tersembunyi dari nama korban untuk bisa mengetahui korban selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sebagai jawaban Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Hah... Dasar dobe. Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik nama-nama para korban!" perintah Sasuke sembari menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti," kata Naruto dengan nada polos.

"Hah..." hela Sasuke panjang. "Coba kau ambil huruf depan nama-nama korban dan susun sesuai dengan urutan kematiannya. Apa kau tidak membaca sesuatu dari sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Hmm... F, O, R, F, R, E, Y... For Frey... Kurang satu huruf yaitu 'A' supaya kalimat tersebut bisa menjadi kalimat yang utuh yaitu 'For Freya'," gumam Naruto.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa target selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orang yang inisial namanya 'A' yaitu Aizen atau Ayase," jawab Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Kau memperhatikan tidak kesamaan para korban selain dibunuh saat bulan purnama dan pembunuhan dilakukan dengan cara meniru cerita dongeng?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka... Semua para korban itu adalah kerabat Freya alias keluarga Sakamoto... Itu ya?" kata Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Tepat sekali! Jadi siapa target berikutnya, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayase Sakamoto. Sepupu perempuan Freya," jawab Naruto dengan nada mantap.

"Pintar. Jadi kau sudah siap untuk menjawab _case_ ini dihadapan Neji besok?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Tentu saja siap Sasuke-sama!" jawab Naruto, lagi-lagi, dengan nada mantap.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

**Akashi: **Yap! Selesai sudah chap. 09 *nangis terharu*. Nah… Saatnya balas review! Kali ini saya ditemani oleh Tenten dan Sasuke.

**Tenten**: Ni hao *senyum*

**Sasuke**: Hn

**Akashi**: Baiklah. Review pertama dari **Guest**. Err… Gomen kalau pendek *bow*

**Tenten**: Review dari **Kiseki no Hana**. Hahaha… Arigatou ya udah di masukin ke fav *senyum kecil*

**Sasuke**: Dari **Nasumichan Uharu**. Akan diusahakan Nasu-san. Boleh saja kok panggil makhluk ini *tunjuk muka Akashi* Taiyou-kun *angguk-angguk*

**Akashi**: Dari **Lee Min Ah**. Yap… Pelakunya memang Sai. Gomen chemistry SasuNaru urang *bow*

**Tenten**: Review **astia aoi**. Iya… Aizen memang tokoh Bleach. Authornya asal ngambil nama tuh. Ini bakal SasuNaru kok. Mungkin… *lirik Akashi*

**Sasuke**: From **via-sasunaru**. Pelakunya sebenarnya adalah Sai. Freya yang tidak bisa bicara karena memiliki trauma tidak akan bisa membunuh. Karena sumber trauma Freya adalah keluarganya sendiri. Jadi kemungkinannya kecil Freya bisa melakukan pembunuhan.

**Akashi**: Dari ** ga login**. Nggak apa kok Kero. Santai aja. Permintaan maaf diterima asal rajin review #eh. Saya juga suka ide cerita ini. Soalnya alurnya ribet #lah. Inspirasi Naru seoranh hacker juga karena saya baca Bloody Monday juga tuh. Shika dan Kiba muncul kok. Tenang aja. Yap! Case ini emang murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Maaf ya kalau gaje *bow*

**Tenten**: **Yakumo Kusanagi**. Yap! Pelakunya memang Sai. Sai juga memang punya perasaan khusus pada Freya. Sai memang membunuh setelah Freya tertidur pulas. Yap! Banyak analisamu yang udah benar. Tapi soal 1919 itu masih meleset. Terus baca fic ini ya.

**Sasuke**: No comment soal review dari **Chie Na OrangeL**. Tapi terima kasih sudah review *nada datar*

Akashi: Dari Vipris. Berkat bantuan Sasu, Naru bisa mecahin casenya dan Neji pun kalah. YEAH! *ditabok Neji*

**Tenten**: Dari **rarisa**. Oke nih udah lanjut kok.

**Sasuke**: Untuk **Yashina Uzumaki**. Tolong maafkan kelabilan author ini.

**Akashi**: Oke deh **Imperiale Nazwa-chan**. Tunggu aja ya.

**Tenten**: **42key** terima kasih udah mau di fav. Dan mengenai pelakunya masih meleset tuh. Oke… Author akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk nambah word *lirik Akashi yang lagi pasang muka stress*

**Sasuke**: **Kazuki Tsukihiro**. Rasanya yang ini tidak perlu dibalas lagi karena authornya udah kirim PM. Terima kasih atas reviewnya Kazuki-san.

**Akashi**: Untuk **Uchy-san**. Sip deh. Porsi kemunculan Sai akan makin nambah kok.

**Tenten**: Dari **Usil kipsi**. Yap! Pesan itu memang bertuliskan 'For Freya' jadi korban selanjutnya adalah orang dengan inisial A. pelakunya memang orang yang care sama Freya.

**Sasuke**: Pelakunya memang Sai dan cara anda memecahkan makna angka 1919 memang benar **Sivad revil0**-san.

**Akashi**: Kenapa saya yang mesti ngaku -san? *sweatdrop* Oke. Terus baca ya. *maksa*

**Tenten**: Untuk **Sofihae**. Ini udah lanjut. Dan maafkan atas keterlambatan authornya *bow*

**Sasuke**: Ini dah lanjut kok **ryukey**.

**Akashi**: Mulai dari chap.08. Ada **Kiseki no Hana**. Kayaknya untuk asem bakal lama deh *ikutan pundung*. Terus baca ya.

**Tenten**: Dari **Queen The Reaper**. Fufufu… Ini service dari Akashi karena kelamaan update.

Sasuke: Dari Nasumichan Uharu. Akhirnya romance keluar *seriangai licik*

**Akashi**: Dari **miugiwara eimi**. Errr… Itu service dari saya karena kelamaan update *dilempar piso*. Sip… terus baca ya.

**Tenten**: Maafkanlah service gaje itu ya **shin ryu harashi**.

**Sasuke**: Authornya nggak janji **sofiahae**-san.

**Akashi**: Siplah **mizu**-san!

**Tenten**: Sabar ya **astia aoi**. Authornya mentok ide tuh. Makanya TBC.

**Sasuke**: Harapanku juga begitu **Imperiale Nazwa-chan**. Mari kita terror author itu agar segera memulai adegan 'ehem-ehem' *smirk*

**Akashi**: Itu sih derita kau **Mumut** *lempar Mumut pake ember*. Bukannya kau sudah punya bibit ya gara-gara Hell? Yap. Bisa dibilang begitu.

**Tenten**: Siplah **Aoi Ko Mamoru**. Ini udah lanjut.

**Sasuke**: Tebakan anda benar sekali **Guest**. Dan sering-sering review ya jika tidak ingin melihat neraka *smirk*

**Akashi**: Naru-chan memang nakal *plak*. Oke makasih udah review *bow*

**Akashi**: Sekian reviewnya. Oh iya. Cara Sai menyampaikan nama pewaris Namikaze ke Tenten menggunakan kode loh. Ada yang bisa menebak apa isi pembicaraan itu? *senyum*

Sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa review ya minna. *bow*

**Catatan:**

Ni hao: Halo.

Ni jiao she me ming zi?: Siapa namamu?

Wo jiao Sai: Namaku Sai.

Ni shi hao ren ma?: Apakah kau orang baik?

Bu. Wo bu shi hao ren: Tidak. Aku bukan orang baik.

Stoic: Orang yang suka mengekang emosi manusiawi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Akashi:** Halo minna-san. Hari yang indah ya *ditebas*

Gomenasai minna-san atas keterlambatan updatenya. Saya kepentok uts *pundung dgn aura suram*

Wah akhirnya udah jadi dua digit aja nih fic *terharu (?)* terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini minna-san *bow*

Oh iya maaf chapter ini pendek (juga) soalnya saya masih kram otak abis uts *alasan* dan di chapter ini ada sedikit (?) bhs. Prancisnya Cuma karena saya belajar secara otodidak, saya nggak tahu deh itu benar atau salah. Jadi mohon maaf ya *bow*. Btw kalau ada minna-san yang bisa bhs. Prancis, mau bantu saya gak buat belajar? ^^a

Ya kayaknya cukup sekian. Dan satu lagi, kayaknya saya akan balas review chapter kemarin di chapter depan ya ^^b

YOSH! Tanpa perlu banyak bacot saya persembahkan Your Life Dobe chap.10! Happy reading!

**Special Thanks to:**

Patto-san, Moritaka Ikaru, Satsuki Naruhi, mugiwara eimi, reitan namikaze, Kurome-Amechan, -ru, Mika SasuRenNa, Chie Na OrangeL, blue night-chan, chea'sansanurui, Nao Kisari, Yashina Uzumaki, shinobi girl yaoi, Kyuubi is me, Yelavender YunJae 134, Aldy Erich'Ichiru, Queen The Reaper, ukkychan, Aoi Ko Mamoru, DarkNoah, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Kiseki No Hana, Nasumichan Uharu, Lee Min Ah, astia aoi, via-sasunaru, ga login, Yakumo Kusanagi, Vipris, rarisa, Kazuki Tsukishiro, Uchy-san, Usil kipsi, Sivad revil0, , sofihae, ryukey, shin ryu harashi, Mumut, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Virid.V, Chizuru Azusa, ChaaChulie247, Runriran, Niel's ELF, desroschan, , Iria-san, Lilith Noir Lawliet, Hoshi Yukinua, gdtop, rei-chan, ca-kun, rezuki no KeTo, Ika-chan, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Jaylyn Rui, dhiya chan, 1412, 31 Sherry's, Para Guest, Teme, Pai, Aria, dan semuanya. Tanpa kalian semua mungkin fic ini akan hiatus di tengah jalan.

Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows*

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Akashi pinjem dulu charanya untuk dinistai *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa (mungkin), dpl (dan pasangan lainnya)

**Rating:** M for gore *maybe* tapi sekarang masih T

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Police/Psychology/Crime/Drama/Sci-fi/Incest/dll

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, ada OC, semi OOC, gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan *mungkin*, gore *doakan saja*, agak psycho *mungkin*, dll.

**YANG NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!**

**Summary: **"Tamu istimewa? Jadi tamu istimewa kita bukan kau?" intrupsi Lee.

"Tidak. Bukan hanya aku. Tapi tamu kita selanjutnya lebih istimewa daripada aku," jawab Tenten.

"Siapa tamu istimewa kita berikutnya, Tenten?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya menatap lekat Tenten.

。 。

"**THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DOBE!"**

**Chapter. 10 : Tamu Istimewa**

'Dimana ini?' tanya Naruto sembari memandang sekeliling tempatnya berdiri.

'Apakah ini... Di dalam hutan?' tanya Naruto tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

'Bagaimana aku bisa disini?' tanya Naruto lagi. Ekspresi kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Cepat Naru! Kita harus lari!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang dari balik lebatnya pepohonan. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, meskipun yang terlihat olehnya hanya pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat.

'Rasanya... Aku tahu suara itu milik siapa...' kata Naruto ragu dalam hati.

"Tapi aku sudah capek berlari, Kyuu. Kakiku sakit," balas suara satunya dengan nada hampir menangis.

'Suara itu... Jangan-jangan...'

Krosak... Krosak...

Tiba-tiba, semak-semak di dekat tempat Naruto berdiri tersibak. Dari dalam semak-semak itu, keluar 2 bocah lelaki tampan dengan warna rambut blonde terang yang mencolok di tengah gelapnya hutan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku capek Kyuu," gumam anak berambut pirang satunya sembari menangis kecil. Melihat hal itu, anak berambut pirang satunya, yang dipanggil Kyuu, hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambut pirang anak yang menangis itu dengan lembut.

"Hei... Jangan menangis Naru. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun," gumam Kyuu sembari terus mengelus rambut anak bernama Naru itu.

"Aku capek Kyuu. Kenapa kita harus lari dari mereka? Mana ayah dan ibu?" tanya Naru sembari tetap menangis. Mendengar pertanyaan Naru, anak bernama Kyuu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sembari tetap mengelus rambut Naru.

"Naru... Kau larilah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan tetap disini," kata Kyuu tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu, Naru langsung menatap mata red ruby milik Kyuu dengan blue saffire miliknya.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa kita tidak sama-sama saja? Aku takut sendirian," kata Naru dengan nada ketakutan.

"Aku akan mencari ayah dan ibu. Karena itu kau harus lari duluan," kata Kyuu lembut sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Naru.

"Tidak! Aku ingin ikut Kyuu mencari ayah dan ibu!" kata Naru keras kepala.

"Tidak Naru... Kau tidak boleh ikut," kata Kyuu dengan nada tegas.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena ini akan berbahaya," kata Kyuu dengan nada pelan.

"Please Naru... Kau harus pergi sekarang juga," mohon Kyuu.

"Tapi... Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuu nanti?" tanya Naru.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," jawab Kyuu sembari mengecup lembut dahi Naru.

"Larilah sekarang Naru. Jangan pernah berhenti berlari sampai kau menemukan jalan raya. Janji?" tanya Kyuu sembari mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Janji!" jawab Naru sembari mengaitkan jari kelingking mungilnya ke jari kelingking mungil milik Kyuu. Sebuah senyum juga mengembang di wajahnya.

"Larilah sekarang, Naru," perintah Kyuu.

"Baik," jawab Naru sembari melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menjauhi Kyuu.

"Kyuu..." panggil Naru yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Nani? (1)" tanya Kyuu.

"Hati-hati ya," pesan Naru sembari menoleh ke arah Kyuu. Perasaan cemas terpancar jelas dari mata blue saffirenya.

"Kau juga... Naru," balas Kyuu sembari tersenyum lembut pada Naru. Naru hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Lalu Naru pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang berlawan dari Kyuu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naru pun menghilang dari jarak pandang Kyuu.

"Maafkan aku Naru... Tapi aku harus melakukan ini," gumam Kyuu sembari mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam kantong celananya. Sebuah tempat lensa kontak. Senyum penuh kesedihan terukir jelas di wajah bocah mungil itu.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Naru... Selalu..." kata Kyuu sembari menggenggam erat tempat lensa kontak itu. Mata red ruby-nya memancarkan kebulatan tekad dari bocah kecil itu.

'Hentikan itu Kyuu!' teriak Naruto keras. Namun Kyuu kecil tidak bisa mendengarnya.

'Tidak Kyuu! Kumohon jangan!' kata Naruto lagi sembari berusaha menggapai Kyuu. Namun tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto, tidaklah menghasilkan efek apapun pada Kyuu.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangi dirimu... Naru," kata Kyuu pelan sembari masuk kembali ke dalam hutan yang berlawanan arah dengan yang dimasuki oleh Naru.

Naruto berusaha mencegah Kyuu untuk masuk ke dalam hutan kembali. Namun sebelum sempat melakukan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja sekelilinya berputar dengan cepat dan menghamburkan serpihan-serpihan ingatannya secara acak. Membuat kepalanya pusing luar biasa saat melihat serpihan ingatannya yang berhamburan itu.

'Pusing... Kenapa kepalaku sangat pusing... Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk menyergapnya. Membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat.

'Kyuu... Jangan pergi...' gumam Naruto lemah sembari berusaha mengapai ruang kosong di depannya.

'Kyuu...' kelopak matanya perlahan mulai tertutup. Tangannya langsung terkulai kembali begitu kelopak mata pemuda pirang itu tertutup.

'Aku... Aku juga menyayangimu...'

。 。

-Kamar Sasuke. 08.00 am-

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Naruto langsung mematikan alarm yang berada tepat disamping kepalanya dalam sekali gerakan. Kelopak mata tan-nya langsung terbuka begitu alarmnya telah berhenti, menampilkan kedua bola matanya blue saffirenya yang sangat indah.

"Sasuke-sama... Kenapa alarmnya tidak dimatikan sih?" gerutu Naruto sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Iya... Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidur dalam satu kamar. Jika tidur dalam satu kamar yang hanya memiliki satu ranjang, sudah tentu mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang itu bukan?

"Sasuke-sama... Kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengantuk.

"Sasuke-sama..." rajuk Naruto sembari menoleh ke ranjang bagian sebelahnya. Seketika matanya membulat tidak percaya begitu melihat bahwa ranjang sebelahnya telah kosong.

"Sasuke-sama!" seketika Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur dan bergegas berlari keluar kamar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya saat itu sampai dia begitu buru-buru keluar kamar tanpa mengecek keadaan kamar terlebih dahulu. Yang pasti, hanya ada satu nama yang saat itu memenuhi kepala Naruto.

'Sasuke-sama...'

。 。

-Ruang Keluarga Uchiha di saat yang sama-

Yuki tengah memandangi layar televisi dengan tatapan berminat.

Tentu saja dia berminat sebab saat itu, tayangan televisi favoritenya tengah di tayangkan, yakni Gintama (2).

"Hahaha..." sesekali terdengar tawa Yuki begitu mendengar dialog kocak yang terlontar dari Gintoki, Shinpachi, maupun Kagura.

"Aduh... Perutku sakit kebayakan tertawa," gumam Yuki disela-sela tawanya.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Yuki langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara yang asing tersebut. Matanya langsung membulat tidak percaya, begitu melihat sumber keributan tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Naru-chan?" tanya Yuki dengan nada ragu.

"Ohayou Yuki-chan," jawab Naruto sembari meringis kecil.

"Kenapa lari-lari begitu sih pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Yuki lagi. Mata onyx-nya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Sasuke-sama tidak ada di kamar," entah kenapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, Yuki hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi ini aniki ada rapat penting di kantor dan sebisa mungkin, keadaan kantor pagi ini harus bersih dari orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan," jawab Yuki lancar. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Yuki dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Rapat?"

。 。

-Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Konoha di saat yang sama-

Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan bosan dari tempat duduknya. Sesekali di lihatnya jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

'Berarti sudah 30 menit aku disini,' kata Sasuke bosan dalam hati.

"Bosan?" tanya suara disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada orang disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak mengerti arti dari 'Hn'-mu itu. Jadi bisakah kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang lebih 'normal'?" tekan pemuda berambut ala nanas disebelahnya pada kata 'normal'.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri?" ulang Sasuke.

"Begitu lebih baik..." gumam orang disebelah Sasuke sembari mengangguk kecil. "Aku sangat bosan. Kapan sih rapat ini dimulai?" tanya orang itu.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak tahu kita mau membahas apa hari ini, Shikamaru?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Shikamaru itu datar. "Tapi katanya, hari ini kita akan kedatangan 'tamu istimewa'."

"Tamu istimewa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Yeah... Semacam itulah," jawab Shikamaru sembari merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Siapa memang tamunya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi katanya..."

BRAK!

Sebelum Shikamaru bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang rapat ditendang hingga terbuka lebar oleh seseorang. Para peserta rapat langsung tersentak kaget, begitu melihat dengan jelas orang yang telah menendang pintu ruang rapat itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!" kata orang itu dengan ceria. Sebuah senyum manis terukir pada wajahnya.

"Senang bisa melihat kalian lagi..." gumam orang itu lagi sembari menyeringai licik.

。 。

"Ya. Aniki pasti meninggalkan sebuah memo untukmu di kamar. Kau sudah mengeceknya?" tanya Yuki yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau mengecek kamar dulu sebelum pontang-panting begitu Naru-chan," kata Yuki sembari tertawa kecil. "Kenapa hari ini kau aneh begitu sih?"

"Tadi malam... Aku bermimpi..." gumam Naruto. Yuki langsung menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Bermimpi soal apa?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku... Aku... Aku kehilangan orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Kejadian itu sebenarnya sudah sangat lama. Tapi entah kenapa aku memimpikannya lagi," gumam Naruto. Kepala kuningnya langsung tertunduk lesu begitu membicarakan hal tersebut.

Yuki hanya diam begitu mendengar cerita Naruto. Sedikit banyak, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat itu.

"Hey Naru-chan..." panggil Yuki pelan. Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, begitu mendengar Yuki memanggilnya. Mata blue saffire-nya menatap mata onyx Yuki dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke kota sebelah. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Yuki sembari mematikan televisi yang sendari tadi di tontonnya itu.

"Kota sebelah? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sembari tetap menatap lekat Yuki.

"Aku..." Yuki terdiam sejenak, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan olehnya.

"Hari ini, aku akan mengunjungi kakak kembarku," kata Yuki pada akhirnya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah pucatnya.

"Kakak kembarmu? Aku baru tahu kau punya kakak kembar," gumam Naruto sedikit terkejut. Yuki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Mau... Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya baju yang ukurannya pas untukku. Baju Sasuke-sama kebesaran semua," gumam Naruto lagi sembari tertunduk lesu.

"Kau bisa pinjam bajuku. Kebetulan aku punya baju model cowok yang cocok untukmu. Kurasa ukuran tubuh kita sama," kata Yuki dengan nada santai.

"Kenapa kau punya baju model cowok, Yuki?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran.

"Err... Sesungguhnya untuk beberapa alasan baju cowok begitu membuatku nyaman dibanding baju cewek," aku Yuki sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau ini tipe tomboy ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu..." gumam Yuki. "Nah... Aku ambil dulu bajunya. Sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap," lanjut Yuki lagi sembari beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto sembari ikut meninggalkan ruang keluarga bersama Yuki.

。 。

-Ruang Rapat Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Konoha -

Para peserta rapat hanya bisa memandangi gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri dihadapan mereka semua dengan tatapan campuran antara kaget dan senang.

"Well Tenten, kukira kau masih berlibur di Cina. Kau tidak memberi tahu sama sekali, bahwa kau akan pulang ke Jepang," kata Neji memecah keheningan.

"Kukira kau malah sudah mati," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hei! Begitukah caramu menyambut teman lamamu Suke?" tanya Tenten dengan nada tajam. Mata kecoklatannya berkilat menatap Sasuke.

"Teman? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah punya teman," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hahaha... Lucu sekali," cela Tenten dengan nada sarkastis.

"Hei... Hei... Kalian berdua... Sudahlah," kata Neji menengahi.

"Neji benar. Lagipula sejak tadi aku penasaran. Dimana Danzo-sama, Tenten?" tanya Gaara.

"Benar kata Gaara. Mana Danzo-sama?" tanya seorang pemuda bertudung yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Shino, bisakah kau memakai 'pakaian' yang lebih wajar saat rapat?" tekan Tenten pada kalimatnya sembari mendelik sebal pada pemuda bernama Shino.

"Pakaianku masih lebih normal, Tenten. Jika kau bandingkan dengan pakaian hijau Lee..." gumam Shino sembari menghela nafas.

Tanpa perlu di komando, semua peserta ruang rapat langsung melihat ke arah pemuda berambut hitam berkilau dengan gaya rambut ala mangkuk yang duduk di sebelah pemuda tambun yang asik makan keripik kentang. Seketika, seluruh peserta rapat langsung menghela nafas lelah begitu melihat 'pakaian' kebanggaan pemuda itu.

"Oh Lee... Bisakah kau menggunakan pakaian yang leibh normal?" gerutu Tenten sembari mendelik sebal pada Lee.

"Tenten, seharusnya kau coba baju ini! Baju ini sangat ringan, sejuk, dan nyaman! Jadi kau tidak akan kepanasan," promosi Lee sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar promosi Lee.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Kita sudah sangat melenceng dari topik. Bisakah kau mengatakan alasan kenapa kau disini tanpa Danzo-sama maupun Kakashi-san, Tenten?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tegas. Matanya menatap Tenten dengan serius.

"Danzo-sama dan Kakashi-san sedang menyiapkan 'tempat' untuk 'tamu istimewa' kita," jawab Tenten. Mata coklatnya menatap semua peserta rapat di ruang itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Tamu istimewa? Jadi tamu istimewa kita bukan kau?" intrupsi Lee.

"Tidak. Bukan hanya aku. Tapi tamu kita selanjutnya lebih istimewa daripada aku," jawab Tenten.

"Siapa tamu istimewa kita berikutnya, Tenten?" tanya Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lekat Tenten.

"Tamu istimewa kita adalah… Akatsuki," kata Tenten dengan nada serius. Seketika wajah Sasuke langsung memucat begitu mendengar kata itu.

"Akatsuki…"

。 。

-France Airlines di saat yang sama-

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam, yang agak panjang untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, tengah duduk termenung di kursinya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap kosong jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Sesekali helaan nafas panjang keluar dari dirinya. Entah apa yang saat itu tengah dipikirkannya.

_"Votre café, sir _(3)_,"_ tegur seorang pramugari dengan lembut sembari meletakkan segelas kopi dihadapan pemuda itu. Seketika itu juga, lamunan pemuda itu langsung buyar begitu melihat kopi yang disuguhkan oleh pramugari itu.

_"Merci _(4)_,"_ sahut pemuda itu cepat. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

_"Pas de quoi. Appel moi si vous avoir bensoin de aide _(5)_,"_ kata pramugari itu ramah sembari berlalu dari kursi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Dengan sangat perlahan, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengambil cangkir kopinya dan mulai menyesap kopi di cangkir itu dengan perlahan. Mata _onyx_-nya terlihat menerawang seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit.

"Khawatir?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kontan saja pemuda berambut hitam itu agak tersentak kaget begitu mendengarnya.

"Khawatir soal apa?" balas pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan pertanyaan pula pada pemuda berambut _ponytail_ berwarna _blonde_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jepang, keluargamu, dan..." pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ itu terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang memiliki garis halus di dekat matanya itu sudah mengetahui lanjutan kalimat itu.

"Adikku. Yuki dan... Sasuke," gumam pemuda itu lelah.

。 。 。ToBeCon 。 。 。

**Catatan:**

Nani?: Apa?

Gintama: Soalnya akhir-akhir ini, anime ini obat penghilang stress saya.

Votre café, sir: Kopi anda, tuan.

Merci: Terima kasih.

Pas de quoi. Appel moi si vous avoir bensoin de aide: Sama-sama. Panggil saya jika anda butuh bantuan.


End file.
